We Were Heroes
by AmericasHeroes
Summary: With America still at war with the Federation, Hesh and Logan find themselves working with a very elite force. The problem is this elite force isn't what they expected. Can Hesh put aside his morals and work with this new team? Or will his emotions and conscious tear him and the team apart? Bad summery. I DO NOT OWN Call of Duty Ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own Call of Duty Ghosts. This story is not for profit.****

Hesh was with his brother, Logan. The two where waiting on their father, Elias, to debrief them on a new mission they recently received. Keegan and Merrick where absent, considering they'd already been briefed on that was going on.

They both immediately straightened up when their father entered the room. "Hello, boys," he walked over towards the briefing table.

"We going on a mission dad?" Hesh asked, all business.  
Elias nodded. "The whole team is going but you two are new to this. This is a very delicate situation."

"Whatever it is Logan and I can handle it." Hesh was certain him and Logan could handle anything the others could. What made this mission so different?

"We'll be teaming up with another team for this one."  
That was new. Task Force Stalker was one of, if not was, the best group the United States had. They didn't usually team up with other teams.

"We'll be working with MES this time."

Hesh raised an eyebrow. "MES? Never heard of them."

Elias nodded. "They are a highly classified group. The only ones who know they exist are Task Force Stalker and the highest of command." Now the boys where really interested in this mission.

"MES stands for Marine Experimental Soldier."

"Experimental soldier?" Hesh and Logan exchanged a look. Elias sighed and nodded. "We don't really see eye to eye with the commanders in charge, but the kids are-"

"Kids? Dad what's going on?"

Elias relaxed his shoulders and motioned the boys over to him.  
"As I said before it is a very delicate situation. The MES program has been going on for as long as I've been serving. The soldiers are 'selected' at a very young age. Usually at birth. Trained, tested, and enhanced their entire lives. They don't know anything other than being a soldier." Hesh could see how the subject angered his dad. This was a lot to take in.

"So these children are going to be working with us?" Hesh confirmed.

"More specifically Alpha group, but yes. You just need to remember this is all these kids know. They don't know anything about their past lives or who they where. We've worked with them before and they are more then capable. It's not your place to question what's going on."

Now he knew why they'd been called here. Dad was making sure he and Logan wouldn't start any trouble. He wanted them to know everything so they wouldn't freak out at the base.

"So these kids where pretty much kidnapped and forced to become soldiers? Who would let their child do that?" Hesh raised his voice slightly.

"The government used a type of drafting system. Claiming the children as government property as soon as they where born."

"They can't do that, can they?" Logan finally spoke up.  
Elias leaned back against the wall. "Evidently they can if they've been doing it this long."

The ride over was uncomfortable. Keegan and Merrick didn't say anything, knowing that we had just been told everything. He wondered if they felt as strongly as he did about this. They had to have been upset as well. What human being wouldn't be?

"ETA two minutes!" A pilot called back to them. Hesh could feel Logan tense up slightly. He was probably just as nervous as he was. Not that he'd admit it. Once the plane landed they all walked out. On his way out Elias stopped him and Logan. "Remember what I said."

"We got it," Hesh replied.

The base was very secluded, out basically in the middle of nowhere. There where soldiers patrolling everywhere. Some where busy doing drills, others worked on the planes, others where guarding or patrolling. None of them looked like kids.

"These guys are just here for security reasons," Merrick said as if reading his thoughts. "The MES are all inside the base. You'll know them when you see them."

"How many are there?"

"The MES are broken into groups. There are the Alphas, Betas, Deltas, Gammas, and Omegas. As for how many in each group? That depends. The Alphas and Betas are the most elite so there are less of them."

Hesh nodded in understanding. He was anxious to meet these Marine Experimental Soldiers. He noticed his dad was slightly more tense then he should be. Maybe he just thought he would say something stupid.

Two men came towards them. One was taller then the other and seemed to be older. He was probably in his late forties. The younger one was probably more in his early thirties. The older man shook dad's hand. "Nice to see you boys again. I see you have a few new faces as well."

"These are my boys Hesh and Logan." I gave a respectful nod to the man.

"A pleasure to meet you boys. I'm General Morgan, I'm in charge of the base. This here is Warren," he motioned to the younger man. "He is in charge of he Alphas. You'll be working closely with him." Warren smiled and gave a respectful nod.

"Our second in command, Derek, isn't here at the moment but if you have any problems just talk to him. I'll be leaving in a few hours."

He turned towards Warren and said, "Why don't you take them to meet the Alphas they will be working with?"

Warren nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Once they where inside and way from the general he visible relaxed. Brushing back his slightly long brown hair. He smiled at dad and shook his hand. "Good to see you again, Elias, Merrick, Keegan. Nice to meet you boys as well."

"So Derrick is going to be in charge, hu?" Merrick inquired. "What do they Alphas think about that?"

Warren huffed and shook his head. "Their extremely pissed about it. They can't stand him, and honestly? I can't say I blame them."

They walked down the long hallway, but Hesh noticed that there really wasn't anyone around. The walls seemed unnaturally clean, giving the place a hospital atmosphere. He stayed close to Logan but listened intently to the conversation. He wanted to know as much as he possibly could.

"War and Connor will be arriving shortly from a mission. We'll meet them in the command room," Warren explained. Hesh assumed that was where he was leading them too.

"Will they be joining us on this mission?" Elias asked.

Warren nodded. "War will be the only one going with you for the recon stage."

Hesh noticed the mood suddenly change. Everyone seemed happy at the mention of War who, Hesh assumed, was a person. More specifically one of the MES.

Warren stopped at a door, typing in a pass code before stepping inside. Immediately Hesh was in awe at the advanced tech in the room. There where some officers working at computers but other than that they where the only ones who occupied the room. They walked over to a rather large viewing station. "This allows us to extract and or review any MES's memories. We'll be watching you through War's while your out."

"What do you mean?" Hesh asked.

"Each MES has a chip in there brain. It absorbs there memories and sends us the lie feed. I allows us to see what they see but because they are memories it plays out like a movie instead of in first person. We are able to see the environment around them better. I comes in handy because it has a tracer as well so we can always locate them, but there are a few bugs. We can't always use the tracers in high altitudes or dense forests."

"So who's War?"

Warren huffed. "War is one of our top Alpha MES's. She's a very good soldier, but she does have a few faults..."

Hesh raised an eyebrow, but motioned for Warren to continue.

"War is a very unique character. She is one of our more...'aggressive' soldiers. She was originally programed to specialize in extracting information-"

"Torturing. You programed a child to torture."

The hostility in Hesh's voice was evident and Warren clearly picked up on it. He sighed and nodded. "To put it simply? Yes. Due to this programming it gave her a very strong, forward personality. She is very aggressive and it would be best to avoid talking to her until she warms up to you two."

Hesh looked at his dad. "Does she know you?"

Elias nodded. "We've served with War before. She's still warming up to us."

"I don't mean to make her sound bad. She is very protective of her friends. Once you get to know her-"

There was a loud snap as the door was kicked in. A very angry looking girl stepped into the room. All eyes fell upon. Her teeth where bared and she was still in full combat gear. Her green eyes spit fire at everyone in the room. There was blood pouring from her head and dripping to the floor, but she ignored it. "Which one of you dumbasses denied my request for backup!" She yelled.

Warren's eyes accidently shifted over to field commander by the communications table. Seeing the look the girl marched over there with her fists clenched, not waiting for an answer. All eyes followed her as she gave a sharp right hook, catching the man under his jaw. The blow sent the man backwards onto the table, snapping it in half, and sending him to the floor.

Hesh's jaw dropped as he watched the scene unfold. As if she hadn't done enough she spit on the man before turning and marching angrily out of the room. Blood dripping everywhere. No one said anything till she left, slamming the door behind her.

"That's War..."

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I don't own Call of Duty Ghosts. War is my character. Please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. I hope your enjoying the story so far. I realize my first chapter wasn't the best but I'm hoping the chapters will progressively get better. I will try to update as much as possible. I don't own Call of Duty Ghosts but War is my character. I am looking for some other characters as well if anyone would like to submit a character bio that would be great and I will defiantly take it into consideration. The character can either be a soldier or one of the MES's (Marine Experimental Soldiers) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :)**

Hesh quickly followed her out of the room before his dad, or anyone else, could stop him. Everyone else may have over looked the injuries but he sure as hell didn't. It wasn't hard to find her due to the fact she had blood pouring off of her, which caused him to worry.

He caught up to her not to far down one of the many hallways. All he really had to do was follow the blood. She was limping and had a hand to her ribs which Hesh assumed where broken. Her free hand was pressed to the wall, keeping her up. Her combat gear around her collar and shoulder was already soaked with the blood seeping from her head. Her once brown hair was now stained and matted to her skull. She was shaking slightly and seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

"Hey," he gently touched her shoulder, grabbing her attention. Her slightly glazed eyes sparked with renewed anger at being grabbed.

"Here, let me help you to the infirmary."

She shook her head, removing her hand from her ribs she roughly shoved him away. "I don't need your damn help," she hissed. "Fuck off."

She defiantly had a driving anger. Hesh, being the determined man that he was, wasn't going to let her bleed out on the floor. He put an arm around her waist and draped her arm over his shoulder before she could protest. She hissed sharply at having her ribs jostled. She looked at him sharply. "I said I don't need-"

Hesh shook his head. "I don't care. Shut up and walk."

To his surprise War only showed her disgust with a slight, indignant huff. He helped keep her upright, slowly but surely guiding her forward. He could tell she was struggling to stay awake by the way her head would bob. He was getting increasingly worried that she would pass out on the way up. He didn't have any idea where the infirmary was, which would be a huge dilemma. A dilemma he was certain War probably wouldn't survive. She did, however, managed to stay awake, telling him what way to go until they finally made it to the infirmary.

The infirmary was buzzing with life. Doctors and nurses where hustling between cots. Hesh guided her over to an open cot. He gently lowered her down, careful not to bump her ribs. He was about to call over a nurse but stopped when he realized they where tending to some other Marine experimental soldiers. No. Not soldiers. Children.

Hesh looked at the three being treated. None of them could be older then eighteen. They where wearing the same combat gear War was. He assumed they had been with her on the mission. One was a boy who looked to be the same age as War. He had blonde hair, similar to Logan's but longer. His brown eyes where blood shot and had blood running into them. He was getting stitches in his arm. Another boy who seemed to be of similar age had his head wrapped. Hesh couldn't tell his hair color due to the bandage. The girl with honey brown hair seemed to be slightly younger. She was passed out with bloody bandages around her leg. If it hadn't been for the steady rise and fall of her chest Hesh would have thought she was dead.

A coughing fit brought his attention back to War. He nearly forgot about her. He quickly came over to assist her but she waved him off. "I'm fine. The others need to be taken care of first," she said stubbornly.

Hesh could understand that, but War couldn't afford to wait too much longer of medical attention. He looked around for some supplies. All the Ghosts where required to have medical training and he was fairly certain he could handle this. He inspected her head, which was obviously her worst wound. Brushing back her long brown hair he inspect the wound. She had clearly been struck very hard in the side of the head by a blunt object. This had caused her skull to fracture and bleed. He grabbed some tweezers and began to picked out debris. He poured some peroxide onto a cloth. "This may hurt a bit. Actually, probably a lot."

"When doesn't it hurt?"

He pressed the cloth to the side of her head but War didn't react to it. This worried him slightly. Most people would be screaming or cursing but War remained silent, letting him work. Then again War clearly wasn't like most people. From what Warren had said she probably had some immunity or something of the sort.

After he wrapped her head, he inspected her ribs. He felt awkward for a moment. She still had all her gear on. "Um...do you think you can take all that off for me?"

She looked at him and raised and eyebrow. She hesitated a moment more before she began to take off all the gear. Once she was down to a black long sleeved under shirt he was able to examine her ribs. She had at least two broken ribs and one that was fractured. After he had taken care of her more serious injuries, he moved on to some of her cuts. He gently cupped her chin, inspecting her split lip, but she quickly jerked away. "You've done enough, I didn't need your help," she said.

Hesh huffed. "Your welcome."

War suddenly perked up slightly, looking past Hesh at the door. Hesh turned to see what had grabbed her attention when he door opened and his dad walked in. Someone certainly had great hearing. Elias stopped when he saw Hesh and War. He regarded the two for a moment before ultimately looking at Hesh. He seemed slightly annoyed with him.

"Good to see you again, Elias," War said nodding politely.

Elias smiled and looked to War, ignoring Hesh for the moment. "Good to see you too, War. I didn't get the chance to say hello when you stormed into the command room," he joked lightly.

War chuckled slightly. "Yeah I was pretty pissed."

"I see you've met my son, Hesh," he commented fixing Hesh with a firm look.

"He's your kid? No wonder he's stubborn as hell," she commented.

Hesh turned and looked at her with shock. "_I'm _stubborn? You would have bled out before you let anyone help you!"

War shrugged. "I never said I was a good role model."

Elias looked around at the other three getting wrapped up. David saw a twinge of guilt in his father's eye for a few seconds. "What happened War?"

She gave dad a sad look that she tried to hide with a smile. "The place is a real hell hole, Elias. I'm too old for this shit."

"War, your fifteen."

Hesh felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Fifteen? He would have guessed at least seventeen. War gave another careless shrug. "They'll replay my memories at the command center, anyway."

"Speaking of, Warren's worried about you."

"Let him worry."

She hopped off the cot, leaving her gear where it was. Surprisingly she actually looked better then she was a few minutes ago. "Connor already down there?"

Elias nodded. "Yeah."

With that she fell silent, heading towards the door with his dad. Elias held the door open for her but stopped Hesh before he could leave. He shut the door leaving just the two of them alone for the moment. "What did I tell you and your brother before we came here? Things work a certain way here. You cant just take off after War like that. Had she not been injured she could have broke your arm, and that's if your lucky."

"Had she not been injured I wouldn't have had to go after her," Hesh spat. "And this," he gestured to the nurses and doctors working on the other three. "Is beyond wrong."

His father sighed and inched the bridge of his nose. "I'm aware. I know this isn't what your used to. Believe me, we where all upset, but-"

Hesh had heard enough of this bullshit. He shouldered past his dad and left, leaving Elias there on his own. War had been waiting outside the door for them both to come. She looked like she wanted to ask something but clearly she thought better of it. "This way."

Once they where back at the command center there was another boy waiting on them. Hesh assumed this was Connor. He saw the broken table was still there but the field commander was no where to be seen. Probably went to the infirmary. Warren walked over to War. "Are you alright?"

War grunted. "Peachy," she said before walking by him to the viewing table. "Lets get this shit over with."

Hesh could feel all the Ghost's eyes staring at him but he simply ignored them. Even Logan was looking at him expectantly. War took one of the handprint scanners and placed her right hand onto it. Almost immediately the screen lit up and Hesh could see War and Connor along with the other three MES from earlier.

"Skip to where it all happened."

War nodded and he images went by quickly as if being fast forwarded. It really was like watching a movie. Except this really happened. The images slowed down to scene where War and the girl where sprinting through a dense wooded area. The scene was moving quickly. The two had obviously been running for quite some time. They where both out of breath.

"Which way do we go?" The girl called back to War who was slightly behind her.

War glanced back at an unknown object. Someone or something was chasing them. "Keep going West! We should reach the others soon!"

"War!"

They both stopped at the edge of a steep drop off.

"Shit, shit, shit." War grabbed her head for a moment before quickly looking behind them. "Jump down." The girl looked at War fearfully for a moment before shaking her head no.

"Semper..." War wasn't even looking at the girl who's name apparently was Semper. She was focused on something behind them. Hesh saw War's eyes widen suddenly. "Jump now!" She turned quickly and literally shoved Semper off the cliff followed by herself. A bullet had struck the ground where Semper had been standing.

The two fell off the drop and connected with the ground sharply. War struck a bed of rocks with her head, while Semper smashed into a tree. The two continued to tumble down, colliding with rocks, trees, and the hard dirt. They finally came to stop but not without injury. War had sustained significant damage to her head. The injury Hesh had tended to earlier. But Semper had a bigger problem.

"Oh, shit. War. War my leg's broken."

War slowly stood up and stumbled over to where Semper was sitting. The bone in her leg jutted out of her uniform and skin. Semper was shaking, covering her mouth with one hand and lightly touching her leg with the other. War knelt down beside her and examined the wound. "Shit..."

She glanced back at where they had fallen from before looking back at Semper. "I have to pus the bone back into your leg," she said.

"What? No!"

"Semper I have too. We cant stay here."

Semper shook her head. "You expect me to walk on it?"

I expect you!..." war snapped harshly before taking a deep breath. "...to trust me."

Semper nodded slightly. "Just do it."

War took off a camouflaged bandana and handed it to Semper, who, stuffed it into her mouth. War positioned herself over Semper's leg. She rested her hands on top of the jutted bone. She looked up at Semper who gave her a nod. With that War pressed down with all her might. Semper began screaming as the bone snapped and popped slowly back into her leg. Blood began to squirt out tissue was heard being torn. Semper's muffled screams penetrated Hesh's ears and engraved on his brain. He had seen the kid just a few minutes ago.

Finally, the bone snapped sharply into place again, almost causing Semper to pass out. The image cut suddenly as War removed her hand from the scanner. All eyes fell back onto her. She looked at Warren. "Shouldn't we be briefing them instead of watching a bunch of horror movie shit?"

Warren nodded in understanding. Hesh saw Connor mouth to War _'It's ok'_ Warren pulled up a map that of a wooded area that appeared to be up in northern America. "This is where you will be heading with Connor and War. This is the recon stage of this operation. We need Task Force Stalker to investigate the building. We believe there is Federation activity up there."

"Why do you need the Ghosts?" Hesh asked. "The Alphas sound like they are more than capable of handling themselves."

Warren nodded. "The area is-"

"Fucked up," War finished.

Warren cleared his throat but nodded. "To say the least, yes. There are some local issues with the wildlife and some remaining townspeople. We'd prefer to have the Ghosts there to assist."

"Always happy to help," Elias said.

After the briefing Elias stopped Hesh in the hallway. "I don't think you should go on this mission," He said rather bluntly. Hesh narrowed his eyes. "Why? Just because I actually care-"

"Don't go there Hesh! Don't you dare go there!" His father snapped.

"If you cared you wouldn't allow this to happen." With that Hesh turned and left his father alone again. He went to there barracks to go find Logan. Maybe he would listen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again everyone :) I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have been updating the last couple days but as time goes on and chapters get long please don't expect an update everyday. I will try to update as much as possible but I won't have time to do it everyday. I am trying to make my chapters better as I go so hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. **

"Never thought they'd send us back here," Connor grunted as he stepped over a fallen tree. Hesh expected War to have a smart remark but she remained silent. They had been dropped off a few miles out from the building. From what War had said it was the same place they had been dropped last time.

"So what are we looking for?" Hesh asked to no one in particular.

"A needle in a fucking hay stack," War grumbled.

"What did you guys see last time?"

Connor made a noise somewhere between a laugh and grunt. "We actually never made it up to the building."

This caught even Elias slightly off guard. Why wasn't this mentioned earlier? What had caused them to be extracted? War was walking ahead of everyone and didn't seem to want anything to do with the conversation. Hesh was worried about her condition. She had ripped off all her bandages, claiming that the white of the gauze would giver her away. There was already evidence that her head wound had opened slightly. Hesh felt that she wasn't in the physical state to be on this mission.

He tried staying close to her but not noticeable close, if that made any sense. His father seemed to have had the same idea, except War wasn't the one being tailed. Merrick had been staying annoyingly close to Hesh ever since he refused to be taken off the mission. To avoid further confrontation he let it slide for now. Pretending not to notice the annoying presence.

He had to admit it was very interesting watching how Connor and War operated. Connor hung in the back, keeping an eye on there six. War led up in the front. They were both very observant from what he could tell. He had been told there senses where ten times stronger than a normal persons. Their hearing was as good, if not better, than a dogs. Their eyes could pick up on the slightest movement up to two hundred yards away. And that certainly meant _any _movement.

When Hesh had questioned War's abilities (Which proved to be a huge mistake) she made her point by pointing out _everything _she saw move. After about twelve squirrels, three mice, sixteen birds, seven beetles, and five rabbits, Elias had nearly begged her to stop.

War held up her fist, signaling everyone to stop. "Connor get up here."

Connor quickly moved up to War's position, making a point to stay low. "You smell that?" War asked.

Hesh saw Connor cringe slightly at some smell that that couldn't pick up on. "I sure do," he said.

"What do you got?" Merrick asked.

"Dead body, about three days old."

"Federation?"

War shook her head. "No, local. We should keep moving."

Hesh double checked to make sure his Honey Badger was loaded, even though he knew it was. It was a habit of his. Keegan was lugging one of the snipers. War had the other. Keegan and her would scope out the building once they made it to there first checkpoint. Once they had an idea what they where up against War would continue into the building with them while Keegan would stay to be their eyes.

The fact that they really had no idea what was going on innerved Hesh. He didn't like being on the outside. He liked to know what was happening. He saw some blood trickle down the side of War's head, no doubt the wound had been reopened. She should be in the infirmary right now, not out here.

They finally reached the first check point. It was concealed by trees but it was elevated above the building. A perfect spot for a couple of snipers to be. Keegan and War quickly set up their rifles. They went prone, laying side by side.

"I have no movement," Keegan said.

"Yeah, I got nothing."

"The place seems deserted. You sure the Federation has been here?"

"Hey, I don't get all the details. I know as much as you do. Probably less."

"Do you two need a better angle?" Elis asked. "That ridge on the south end of the building seem like a good alternative spot."

"Hold on," War said. War was peering at a window.

"You got movement?" Keegan asked.

War didn't answer him, too focused on her scope. "What the hell is he doing..."

"War?"

War's mouth was slightly agape, but her face remained focused. "I think we're comp-"

There was a sharp crack followed by the sound of glass shattering. War jerked back away from her scope, blood dripping down her face. "Shit!" She barked as she fell backwards. Keegan moved away from his rifle. Everyone moved back down the ridge out of the line of fire.

Hesh quickly went to War. "Are you alright?"

The bullet had went through her scope, shattering the glass and sending it into her face. Luckily, none of the glass shards went into her eyes. Some of the glass bits where sticking out of her face. Hesh quickly started to pick out the larger pieces. She pushed his hands away from her. "Hesh, I'm fine."

"Your not fine, you have glass in your face."

Connor knelt down next to her. "Damn, that son of a bitch can shoot."

"He had no have known where we were before hand to have grabbed a rifle that quick and fire off that good a shot."

"If he knows where we are," Elias said, "Then we need to move."

"He wouldn't be here alone would he?" Connor asked.

"Well Jesus fucking Christ Connor how about I ask him next time I see him?" War hissed.

"Ouch," Connor said putting both his hands up. "Hurtful."

"Come on," Elias helped War up. "We need to move."

Grabbing their rifles they quickly moved, heading back to extraction point. Hesh stayed close to War, wanting to make sure she was ok. She stopped suddenly, holding her arm out she grabbed Hesh to stop him. "Wait! Stop!"

Merrick hadn't stopped in time, stepping a crossed a motion sensor. "Move!" Connor tackled him as the buried explosives went off. Once the first went off, another soon followed. Hesh grabbed War's arms jerking her away. "Back up, back up!" He pulled her close and turned back. Three more explosion followed.

While pulling War out of harms way he slipped and it sent them both tumbling down a slight incline. Hesh quickly recovered getting to his feet. He looked around frantically for War.

"War!"

He heard muttered curses. He turned and saw War struggling to sit up. "Fuck, Hesh...my ribs." He quickly helped her stand. "Come on we need to move!" She slowly got to her feet.

Hesh looked around. "Fuck, we got separated."

War looked around, seeing that they where indeed alone. "Well, shit..."

"Can you walk?"

War nodded. "I can fight...I can fight."

"We need to get to the extraction point. That's where everyone will be."

War nodded in agreement. "We can't go back that way. It's a minefield. Someone new we where coming."

"Which way?"

"Cut around this incline around the minefield and keep going North."

Hesh tried his radio but he had smashed it in the fall. War looked around the area. "Something's not right here..."

"Do you see something?"

"No, but Hesh listen to me. We need to move. Now."

War grabbed his arm tugging him along. They moved through the dense woods, War moving rather clumsily. Hesh tried to stay near her, supporting her when she would stumble. The right side of her face was bloody from the glass shards. Hesh could feel his heart rate picking up. "Shit your bleeding." he picked a few more bits out of her face.

"Hesh, be honest with me..."

Hesh stopped and looked into her eyes. Nervous about what she was going to say. "Yes?"

She took her right hand and gestured to her face. "Is my face fucked up?"

Hesh relaxed his shoulders and gave her an annoyed look. "That's not funny."

War gave a small smile. "So I'm good right?"

Hesh rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Lets go."

"You didn't answer my question."

Hesh ignored her and kept moving.

She followed close behind. Hesh listened for any signs that they where being followed. His father had taught him and Logan how to use their senses. He trusted War of course but considering she was injured and slightly out of it he felt the need to pick up the slack.

"Hesh-"

"He heard them before he saw them. The man thought he was clever, trying to blindside him. He grabbed the man and slammed him into the nearest tree, bringing his knife to his throat. With his free hand he grabbed the man's hair, jerking his head back to further expose his neck.

"Hesh!"

Hesh stopped when he realized the man was his brother, Logan. He released his brother's blonde hair and removed the knife from his throat. "Shit..."

Logan shook his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I couldn't find anyone else."

"Maybe they are already at the extraction point?" War suggested.

"Possibly," Logan agreed. "We all got split up."

"We need to get back to the base and figure this out. That man knew we where coming and knew where we would be. We need to hurry up and find everyone else."

Hesh felt guilty for attacking Logan like that. His brother didn't hold it against him, of course. Logan was to kind for that. He was angry that they had all been played so easily. For some reason he had feeling Rorke was behind this somehow. He always seemed to be a step ahead of them. That might be the case in this situation.

Upon reaching the extraction point Elias greeted them. "You boys alright?"

"We're fine dad," Hesh said. Elias put his hand on his shoulder. "Glad to hear it."

Connor quickly ran over to War. "You alright?"

She waved him off. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

He helped her into the helicopter. The other's quickly followed them in, taking off in a matter of minutes.

Back at the base they where once again in the command room with Warren.

"So they knew you where coming?"

War nodded. "They had to have. That guy was standing in the window looking right at me. Keegan and I where perfectly concealed, there was no way in hell he just simply picked us out."

"What did he look like?" Elias asked. "Can you describe him?"

War smiled. "I'll do you one better." She walked over to the viewing table. Grabbing the scanner she pressed her hand into it, pulling up her memories once again. It repeated the days events until it reached the moment when her scope exploded. She paused at the moment she saw they man in the window. "Now let me zoom in a bit."

The image was enhanced but Hesh didn't need to see the image enlarged. He easily recognized the man. The black bandana over his head and that fucking smirk he always wore. The scar that went over his left eye and down to his cheek. The man who had been hunting them. The man that betrayed them. The man that had nearly blew them all up. The man who had shot War was none other than Gabriel Rorke himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**Hello once again everyone :) Hope your enjoying the story so far. I defiantly enjoy writing it. Its coming along rather nicely, I believe. I know it seems to be becoming a habit of mine but I probably won't be updating daily like this once the weekend is over. Sorry :/ but I will continue to update regularly. I'll try not to leave everyone hanging by choosing not to update for a while. I certainly hate having to wait for a story to be updated so I'll try not to do the same to you guys. Let me know what you think of War so far. I will be introducing a few other characters as well. I hope you like them :)**

"Who's Rorke?" War asked. She was looking at all the Ghosts for an explanation. Everyone seemed to confined to their thoughts to answer her at first. Keegan spoke up first. "Rorke is the man hunting us."

"Why would he be there though?" Merrick asked out loud.

War leaned forward onto the viewing table, shaking her head. "Probably luring us in," she grumbled.

Hesh straightened up slightly. "What did you just say?" He asked looking at War. She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"He's luring us?"

The realization of what she just said hit Hesh like a ton of bricks. "He wasn't luring them. He was luring the Alphas."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "He couldn't be trying to lure us. Task Force Stalker is the only group that know we exist."

Elias sighed. "Rorke was one of us. He was a Ghost. He knows about you too."

"Shit," Merrick grumbled.

War didn't look intimidated and neither did Connor but Hesh knew first hand what Rorke was capable of. The man was cruel and driven by hate. But he was also very good. He knew how the Ghosts operated, and he used that to his advantage. Now it seemed that he knew how the Alphas operated as well.

War had a quizzical look on her face. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight slightly, looking at Elias. "So if he was a Ghost, wouldn't that mean he'd know where the base was located?"

Hesh looked at his father. There was no way. Rorke couldn't know where this place was. He'd have attacked already, wouldn't he?

"He's toying with us. This is all just a big game for him. He wants us to feel vulnerable," Elias said.

"Sir, with all do respect, I think you know the ones he's really after," Merrick said.

Hesh raised an eyebrow looking at Merrick expecting an explanation, but he offered none. Apparently he didn't want to sure this out loud. His father looked at him, Logan, War, and Connor. "Why don't you four go get something to eat," he said.

Connor obviously didn't get the hint. "Eat? But we just-"

"Connor," War said, giving him an annoyed look. "He's kicking us out."

Connor studied all the faces in the room for a moment before the realization kicked in. "Oh," was all he said.

Despite wanting to know what was going on Hesh left the room with his brother and the two Alphas. He was angry that his father wouldn't let him and Logan stay and fill them in on what was going on. They had a right to know and so did Connor and War.

"Why do I get the feeling that conversation I about us?" Connor said.

War gave a shrug. "Probably because it is."

"This is fucking bullshit," Hesh huffed. They continued down the hall in silence, all lost in there own thoughts.

"So are we seriously going to the mess hall?" Connor asked.

"You can go wherever the fuck you want. I'm going to the infirmary to check on Semper and the guys," War said.

The thought of leaving War on her own really bugged Hesh for some reason he couldn't explain. "You should probably get you wounds fixed up while your in there," he said.

She gave an indignant huff, rolling her eyes. "Sure thing mom."

"Want us to come with you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Wait, War," Connor stopped her for a moment before looking at Hesh and Logan. "You really think it's a good idea to let these guys wander around by themselves?"

War gave him an agitated look, not understanding what he was getting at until realization hit her. "Fuck me," she growled letting out an annoyed sigh.

"What you think we'll get into trouble?" Hesh asked, slightly offended.

War and Connor both looked at them and answered at the same time, "Yes."

War turned and began walking towards the infirmary. She motioned for all of them to follow. "Come on, lets walk and talk."

"We trust you guys its just we don't want the other groups after you." Connor explained.

"How do you mean?" Logan asked.

War shrugged. A common gesture with her that seemed to always be followed by an explanation anyway. "There is a lot of rivalry between us. It's usually Alphas vs. Betas, Deltas v. Gammas, and Omegas vs. everything. Betas don't like us and we don't like them. They're second best."

"Any you think they'll give us trouble?"

"I know they will. Just because you've been around the alphas. Your one of us."

"One of you?"

"Sure," Connor said.

"I thought you didn't like us?" Hesh said to War.

War laughed outright at the comment. "No it was inferred that I wouldn't like. I'm a pretty good judge of character. I liked you guys the moment I saw you," she said with a smile.

"Was that before or after you broke down the door and slugged a guy?"

War stopped and whipped around, looking at Connor, who had a shit eating grin on his face. "Yeah I hear things."

War smiled and playful punched him in the arm "Shut up."

A man was walking down the hallway towards them. Hesh saw Connor and War tense slightly at the man's presence. "Well glad to see you two made it back in one piece." The man had shortly cropped black hair and blue eyes. He had more of an athletic build to him.

War snorted and crossed her arms. "Sorry didn't think we'd run into you. There's usually a chill in the air when your nearby."

He gave her a slightly annoyed look. "Cute." He looked at both Logan and Hesh. "What are you doing with these two men?"

Well, we where going to take them to the basement and throw them both into the incinerator if you'd like to join us," War said sarcastically.

The man wasn't amused. "I wouldn't be surprised with you two. They so much as come back with a scratch I will-"

War stood up straight and uncrossed her arms. She stepped closer getting right up in the man's face. "You'll what?"

Hesh saw the slight fear flicker into the man's eyes for a moment. War wasn't really that much shorter than him. He'd seen what she could do and he didn't doubt for a second that she could take him down.

"You two just watch yourselves," he said to Logan and Hesh before walking off. War watched him go with cold, hate filled eyes.

"What a fucking dick," she growled.

Connor snorted. "Aggressive much?"

"I'll be aggressive whenever the fuck I want. Especially with that asshole."

Anyone that could make War that hostile that quick was no friend of his. He instantly hated the man. He clearly had no respect for the Alphas, especially War. Writing her off as an aggressive killer.

"Who was that?" Logan asked quietly.

"Derek," War spat his name as if it where the devils.

Hesh could tell she was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk about. Logan did as well, choosing to remain silent the rest of the way to the infirmary. Not that it surprised Hesh in any way, shape, or form. Logan was always quiet. Just like Keegan, you barely ever heard the kids voice. Ever.

Upon entering the infirmary they where immediately swarmed by medics. "I'm sorry but we can't have visitors right now," one man said sternly. Hesh was about to turn to leave but War clearly had other ideas. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Hey! You can't go back there!"

"Fuck off," she growled.

The three followed her back to Semper's bed. The girl who had broken her leg. She was awake and upon seeing all of them she smiled. She wasn't wary of him or Logan at all. She was just happy to see her friends. She opened her arms out for a hug that War gladly excepted. "Hey guys," she smiled. Connor gave her a hug as well.

"Glad to see your feeling better, Semper," Connor said.

She gave a big smile. "Thank you."

Hesh's first impression of Semper was that she was extremely nice and polite. She had such a beautiful smile that she seemed to wear all the time. She had silky honey brown hair fell over her slim shoulders. She looked at him with shining blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met yet."

"I'm David Walker, but you can just call me Hesh," he said. Her smiled widened and she held out her hand. He excepted he handshake.

"I'm Logan Walker." Logan shook her hand as well.

Hesh found himself smiling as well. The girls happiness was contagious. How on earth was such a nice girl friends with someone who was rudely sarcastic and aggressive like War?

"How's your leg doing?"

She removed the blanket from over her leg, revealing a white cast. "It feels a lot better actually."

"Glad to hear it," Connor said.

One of the male medics, a different one this time, came over. "Your not supposed to be in here. She needs rest and your-"

War was having none of it. She pulled her .45 caliber pistol from her holster and aimed it at the man's head. The man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Hesh was sure his eyes had done that to. He had never expected War to do that.

"It against the rules now? Huh?"

The man faltered, unable the speak. Probably pissing his pants right now.

"Get the fuck out of here," War barked.

The man took off and didn't come anywhere near them. War holstered her gun and crossed her arms. All eyes where looking at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Semper laughed shutting her eyes and tilting her head back slightly. She laughed till the point she had tears in her eyes.

"Ok, it really wasn't that funny but-"

Connor checked the I.V they had going into her arm to make sure they weren't doping her up on loopy stuff. Seeing she wasn't he shrugged and started to laugh a bit too.

"The look on his fucking face," Connor almost doubled over laughing.

War rolled her eyes. "You guys are dicks."

Hesh gave War an amused smile, one she did not return. "Don't give me that look."

Hesh's smile didn't falter.

"I swear to God we are normal people."

Connor and Semper both settled down. Wiping the tears from their faces.

Hesh smiled at the three in front of him. He looked over and saw Logan was smiling as well. he loved how the three had such different personalities but still loved having each other's company. It didn't matter to them the situation, but Hesh remembered what his dad had told him. This was all they knew. They didn't know how to be anything other then soldiers. These kids had nothing yet they had everything. They had each other and that was all they needed. Just like Hesh had Logan, Merrick, Keegan, and his dad.

And just like Logan, Keegan, Merrick, and his dad. Hesh was willing to do whatever it took to protect them. Like War and Connor had told them on the way here. They where one of them now. They where brothers in arms, the Alphas and the Ghosts. They where a family. And no matter what you always had to protect your family. There was no way he was going to let someone like Rorke hurt them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**Hello faithful readers! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was busy. I've been working on this chapter for a bit. Hopefully everyone will like it :) It gives you a bit of incite on the MES's and a few of the characters. I hope you enjoy and I should be posting Chapter 6 sometime this week as well. **

"Can I go with you guys to the mess hall?" Semper pleaded.

"You need to keep your leg propped up," War said to her.

"I'll prop it up on a chair."

War shook her head no. Although it was clear she would enjoy the other girls company, she also didn't seem to want her getting hurt. "Please," Semper begged. "C.C. and Brooklyn are still asleep. I'm so bored in here."

"You can't walk on it, and I'm not carrying you."

"You did when I broke it."

Hesh saw War tense slightly at the mention of what had happened earlier. Semper looked at Hesh desperately. "Hesh will carry me right? Please?"

Hesh couldn't stand looking at the poor girl's eyes. Logan had a big smile on his face, looking at Hesh expectantly. Hesh sighed, "Fine, I'll carry you. _If _War says it's ok."

Connor looked at War and crossed his arms. "Honestly, War, you wouldn't have staying here for more then five minutes."

War rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Semper smiled and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You owe me though."

"I owe you enough already."

Hesh came around to the side of the bed as Semper swung her legs around. The only way he could really carry her would be bridal style to avoid jostling her leg. He scooped her up gently, hooking one arm under her legs and the other around her back. She was a lot lighter than he thought she would be. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to avoid falling incase he slipped.

They walked out of the infirmary. They must have been a sight to see. Hesh carrying an injured child led by War and Connor with Logan pulling up the rear. Dad would be pissed he was sure for some ungodly reason. Once they reached the mess hall both he and Logan where overwhelmed. There where a lot of MES's.

Hesh set Semper down in one of the chairs at a large table. After doing so he dragged over another chair for her to prop her leg up on. She smiled at him and thanked him for carrying her. It really was no problem. She wasn't heavy.

They went and got their food, War grabbing a tray for Semper. The food was a hell of a lot better than what they Army served them. You could actually tell what it was. War was sitting between Hesh and Logan while Semper and Connor sat a crossed from them. Hesh noticed after a few moments that Semper was starring at them.

"Something wrong?" He asked. War and Logan both looked up from there food as well. Connor was looking at Semper.

She took her right hand and waved it slightly to her left. "Move your head over a bit," she said to Hesh. Hesh slowly moved his head over, closer to War. Semper kept waving him over until their head's where almost touching. She then motioned for Logan to do the same. All three of their head where practically smashed together.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked, looking from Semper to the trio.

Semper leaned a crossed the table and lifted Hesh's head slightly. She looked from his eyes to War's and then to Logan's. Connor still looked very confused. She pulled Connor closer to her so he could look at the three better. His mouth opened slightly as he examined the three. "Oh wow. That's creepy."

"What?" War asked finally moving her head away. Hesh and Logan did the same, moving back to their originally positions.

"You three just look a lot alike." Connor said.

Hesh looked at both his brother and War. They where also exchanging looks. "No we don't," War said.

Semper nodded. "Yeah you do. You and Logan have the same eyes and you and Hesh have the same hair."

Hesh realized that both Logan and War did have the same green eyes. He then saw that she did indeed have the same colored hair as him.

"But it's not just that you three look a lot alike in the face too," Connor said.

War chuckled and continued eating. "Whatever."

"Alright, fine. Don't listen to me. What do I know about life?"

"Oh please, your such a-"

"Hey guys."

Hesh looked over to see the boy from the infirmary he saw earlier. Minus all the blood.

"Hey C.C.! What are you doing here?" Semper greeted. She moved over slightly, letting him sit down at the table with him.

"I only split my head and needed stitches in my arm," he said.

"Only?"

He chuckled. "Oh please, War you where hurt worse than all of us put together and you weren't even in the infirmary."

She shrugged. "I wanted you guys to be looked at first."

"Speaking of," he said turning to Semper. "You broke your leg. Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary?"

"Hesh carried me here. You guys where still asleep and I was _really _bored," she said.

"C.C. this is David 'Hesh' Walker and his brother Logan Walker," War introduced. "Guys this is C.C."

"Cade Carter," he said. "Nice to meet you." He shook both Logan and Hesh's hands.

"Likewise."

"See? C.C. and Logan have the same hair. Don't mean nothing," War said.

"Well," C.C said not knowing anything about the previous conversation. "Obviously, that means me and Logan are the most handsome at this table. Probably the whole base."

Logan laughed lightly at the complement. "I knew I could make him laugh," C.C. grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah but that just their hair color," Semper argued.

"We talking about the striking similarity between these three?" C.C. asked. "Because if so I would have guessed you three where brothers and sister."

War rolled her eyes. "Everybody is a cretic."

"I knew we'd find you guys here."

Hesh turned around to see Keegan and Merrick come up behind them.

"Great! We'll ask these guys!" Semper said.

"You just can't let this go can you?" War said.

"Ask us what?" Merrick asked, sitting down next to Hesh, while Keegan sat on the other side of Merrick.

"Ok, don't Logan, Hesh, and War look like brothers an sister?"

Hesh noticed both Keegan and Merrick froze up at the question for a fraction of a second. Merrick chuckled awkwardly. "Pardon?"

"Hey, you three have to look at them!" Semper said.

War rolled her eyes but looked at Merrick and Keegan anyway, along with Logan.

"They don't look _that _much alike," Keegan said.

"You blind?" C.C. said. "Your mask must be squeezing your eyes out of your head. They totally look the same."

"Nah, I don't see it." Merrick said.

"See?" War said. "Satisfied?"

"Whatever. It's Merrick and Keegan who cares what they think anyway," C.C said.

Hesh chuckled at his comment.

"Hey now, you where dying for our opinions a few seconds ago," Keegan said.

"Yeah, that was because we thought you'd agree with us."

"Hey, C.C." Hesh asked, grabbing the boys attention. "How come your the only one with a first and last name?"

C.C. leaned back in his chair rather proudly. "I hacked into the computer system files to get some background information on who I was. I only saw my first and last name before I was ripped out of the chair and held at gunpoint." He looked at War. "I was going to look up yours too."

War raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

C.C. shrugged. "Because I was curious."

"Where you able to?" Merrick asked. Hesh picked up a hint of nervousness in his voice.

C.C. shook his head no. "You see," he said addressing Hesh. "They tell us these bullshit stories so we wont ask about who we where. I was told my dad was put to death for killing my mother who beat me."

Hesh raised an eyebrow.

"Hell of a story right?

"I was told my parents died in a fire," Semper said.

"I was told they both hung themselves," Connor said.

"I was told my mom died so my dad abandoned me in the woods," War said.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Keegan asked slightly bewildered.

War shrugged, not answering.

"War, I'm sure your dad loves you very much," Merrick said.

Once again War shrugged. "Had to get my aggression from somewhere I guess."

"War you where programmed with aggression. I'm sure your father was a nice man," Merrick said somewhat desperately.

War raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you guys give a shit about who my father is?"

All eyes at the table looked at both Merrick and Keegan. Hesh could see Keegan shift uncomfortable.

"We should probably head back Keegan," The two got up from the table. "You kids don't stay up too late."

"But mom," Connor groaned playfully.

"What's your hurry?" C.C asked suspiciously.

Merrick didn't answer him as he and Keegan got up to leave. Hesh knew something was up. He got up and followed the two. War was right. Why had they suddenly showed so much concern for her dad?

"Merrick!" He called as he followed them out the door.

"Not now, Hesh," Merrick said.

"Do you know who War's father is?"

They both stopped and looked at him, clearly caught off guard by the accusation. Hesh looked at them both for a moment before the realization hit him. "You do know don't you?" The two still didn't say anything.

"Oh my God," Hesh turned to go back to the mess hall but he was grabbed and pulled into a choke hold. He went to call out but a hand covered his mouth. He thrashed wildly, to break away but Keegan held him tightly. "Shhh, kid you can't-"

"Get the fuck off me you son of -" Keegan covered his mouth once again. The two dragged him to their room before letting him go. Hesh shoved Keegan away from him. "What the fuck!" He shouted angrily.

"You can't tell War we know," Merrick said, standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

Hesh shook his head angrily. "Why not? She has a right to know."

"Yes we know she does but it would be best for everyone if it stayed a secrete."

"What the fuck do you know about what is best for her?" He tried to push past Merrick but the larger man grabbed his shoulder harshly.

"I mean it, Hesh."

Hesh glared at the two. "Fine. I won't say anything about you two knowing, but I will find out one way or another."

"Your in deeper then you should be Hesh. It would be best if you-"

"I don't need you two babysitting me."

"We aren't babysitting you Hesh we just-"

"You tailed me the entire mission and try to keep me away from War and the others."

"You just don't understand Hesh,"

"And I don't want to."

He pushed roughly past the two and walked out. Sons of bitches grabbing him and telling him to keep his mouth shut. How the hell could they be a team if this is what they did. Keep secretes from each other. Some team they where. They should have told War. _ He _should tell War. No. He couldn't do that. _He _wasn't going to betray his team even if they had done so to him.

"Hey, Hesh!"

He looked up and saw War, Connor, C.C., Semper, and Logan. Logan was carrying Semper bridal style like e had earlier.

"Come on dude let's go," C.C. called.

"I don't know me and Logan should probably-"

"Hesh, dude your breaking my balls," C.C. said. "Come on."

War jerked her head signaling him to shut up and come on. He couldn't help but smile. This was a team he could work with. He remembered what they had said to him and Logan.

_'Your one of us.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Two Chapters in one day! That should make up for yesterday :) A lot more action on this one and a bit longer. Enjoy!**

"Your sending us where?"

"War don't make a big deal out of this, please," Warren said.

War crossed her arms angrily. C.C. and Connor also looked displeased.

"We need you to search for any signs of Federation soldier's in the area," Derek said.

"We already fucking know there are!" War growled impatiently.

"War-" Warren tried to cut in.

"No! Fuck you! He does this all the damn time! He sends us on pointless missions to gather information that we already know!" War growled.

Hesh stood there awkwardly with the rest of the Ghosts. The argument had been going on for at least ten minutes. Clearly it was getting no where. He could see War's point though. They knew that area near No Man's Land was swarming with Federation. What was the point in sending them?

"We got a tip that there where Federation soldier's in this area."

"Yeah there's Federation soldiers in Federation controlled territory. No fucking shit." War was nearly shaking with anger.

Derek sighed and looked at Warren. He nodded slightly.

"War we think Echo is in the area."

War, Connor, and C.C. all exchanged solemn looks. War sighed and looked at the floor.

"Who's Echo?" Merrick asked.

"We believe he's joined up with the Federation. Rorke, to be specific. He was one of our Betas," Derek explained.

War eye's narrowed as she glared at Warren. "You should have told us Warren...You should have told us..."

"You'll leave at 0900. You, Connor and C.C.," Warren said.

"We're not going with them?" Hesh asked.

Elias shook his head no. Answering for Warren. "We will be here monitoring the through War's memories."

"How's that work?"

"The chip sends a live feed to us showing the events War see's right as they happen. War is the only MES it has actually worked for."

"So we'll just be sitting back on our asses watching?"

"Pretty fucking much," War said. She turned and stormed out of the room, followed by Connor and C.C.

Later that day Logan and Hesh where back in the command room with everyone else, minus Derek. The feed from War's memories where up as they left the helicopter.

"Fuck this..." Connor growled as he kicked a rather large piece of debris.

"How are we supposed to find Echo out in all this shit?" C.C. asked.

"Well, think like Echo. Where would you go?" War said.

"You mean what would I do if I was bat shit crazy and working for the other side? I don't know, I'll let you know when I get there," C.C. said sarcastically.

They all had their rifles ready except for War who had two blades drawn. Hesh could see that War was frustrated at being out there. The building where basically torn down. None of them looked safe enough to travel through. There was a loud crash that came from one of the houses. They all got very low, War signaling the others to stay put while she checked it out.

She advanced slowly towards the broken down house. She approached one of the busted windows, slowly peeking in. It was too dark to see anything. She couldn't see past the first room. "Fuck me," she growled as she stepped through the doorway. It was fairly dark but the light shinning through the holes in the walls helped a little. War took out her .45 caliber pistol and steadied it with her other arm that had the knife.

She rounded a corner but saw nothing. Staying low she crept to the next room, moving very slowly. She saw a shadow move from the room she was heading towards. Suddenly a bar at the side of the screen appeared rising very quickly. "What is that?" Hesh asked.

"Heart beat monitor. Beats per minute," Warren said.

War stepped into the room quickly and jumped when she saw a cat jump from its position on a desk and dart past her. "Fucking cat," She growled. Rolling her eyes she turned around and walked out of the house. "All clear," she said. The three relaxed, pushing on.

"War?"

"Sup?"

"What are we going to do when we find Echo or Rorke?" Connor asked.

"Kill Echo, capture Rorke," she replied automatically.

Connor sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I thought so."

Hesh didn't recognize the area they where in. I defiantly wasn't anywhere near where Firebase Charlie had been. Hesh looked over at the other. They where all watching just as intently as he was.

"Watch-"

He jerked his head back to the screen just in time to see the ground near a crater give way.

"Back up! Back up!"

Connor and C.C. scrambled backwards, trying to stay clear of the crumbling Earth. War had been too close to the edge and had no time to move back. She fell gracelessly down the slope. The image suddenly shifted to a skeletal view of War's body showing the impact on her bones. As she fell the image slowed down and zoomed in on bones under the most strain, such as her rbs. When she finally hit the bottom the image returned to normal.

"Does it always do that?" Hesh asked.

"Only during when injuries occur or heard hits."

War slowly got to her feet, groping for her knife and pistol. She relaxed when she found her pistol was still in her holster and her knife was still in her hands. Hesh was surprised she hadn't cut herself.

Her radio crackled to life. "Shit! War are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine. I'm not going to be able to climb up. I'll find another way around. Keep scanning the area."

"Copy."

Hesh felt his heart rate start to pick up. War was now by herself in No Man's Land. She was covered in dirt and a little scratched up but other than that she seemed to be fine.

"You know,"

War jerked around pulling out her pistol. She had it trained on a boy leaning against a rock. He paid no mind to the fact War was aiming at him. This kid was defiantly older than War. Hesh would guess eighteen or nineteen. He had short black hair that was covered with dirt and brown eyes that showed no concern whatsoever.

"Your helicopter was loud as fuck. Anyone within ten miles heard you coming." He looked at her and straightened up, jumping down from the dirt pile he was standing on.

"Who's that?" Hesh asked trying to keep the growing desperation out of his voice.

"Echo."

He walked closer to her only stopping when War cocked the pistol. The boy, Echo, raised an eyebrow. "Aggressive much?"

War didn't answer him.

He risked a step closer. "Come on War. Your not mad at me are you?"

War fired a shot next to his head, causing him to step back.

"I see. Your upset."

War still said nothing keeping her pistol up.

The boy held out his arms to the side. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"To see you dead."

"Little harsh don't you think?"

"Not harsh enough," she spat.

He took a step forward. "You won't shoot me. I know you won't."

"What makes you say that?" War still had her pistol aimed at his head.

He slowly started walking towards her. Hesh could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He unconsciously clenched his fists.

"Because I know you. You want to know why I did it." He was right in front of her now. He rested his hand on top of the gun slowly aiming it down, out of his face. War holstered the gun.

"You _knew _me. But guess what? People change."

War lunged forward and wrapped her hands around his neck, causing him to choke. Her hands tightened as she threw him up against one of the dirt walls. Hesh felt his stomach twist into knots. He felt sick.

Echo kicked out suddenly sending War backwards. He grabbed at his throat trying to get his breath back. War slowly regained her footing before straightening up again.

"Why the fuck are you here?" She spat.

"Your my sister," he said with a smile.

"I'm not your fucking sister."

"He said you'd be a great asset to us."

"Who said that?" War had her pistol drawn again but not aimed at his head.

"Rorke. I want you to come with me War."

War shook her head no. She lifted the pistol once again. Echo shook his head. "You won't shoot me-"

War pulled the trigger, hitting the boys arm. Echo stumbled backwards grabbing at his arm. He looked up at War slightly confused. "Don't ever fucking doubt me," War said. She cocked the pistol again.

Echo's eyes drifted to something past War. She quickly spun around to see a group of Federation soldier's aiming at her. Among them was none other than Rorke. War jerked back to face Echo as he stood up again. "We just want to keep you safe War."

War glanced at the soldiers surrounding her. "Fuck me..."

"We have to get out there now!" Hesh barked, slamming his fist onto the table.

"We can't send you in-"

"Like hell you can't!"

"We can go and extract them," Elias said for once agreeing with him.

"We can't send in another team not under our command out on a high risk mission to extract one of our teams," Derek said as he entered the room. "That's not how we operate. Let it play out."

"Let it play out!? We are watching this happen and you just want to sit back and watch!" Elias was growing angry which surprised Hesh.

"She'll be fine, Elias," Derek said calmly.

"Fuck you Echo!"

Everyone was drawn back to the events currently unfolding.

War pulled out a grenade from her vest pocket. Immediately everyone stepped back. "War," Echo warned stepping away as well.

"Hey!" War snapped. "I don't go home, you don't go home. I kill you and that sick son of a bitch in one go. Anyone takes a step I'm throwing it."

"How about you just take a deep breath and relax?" Rorke said taking a very light step forward.

"How about you go fuck yourself?"

War pulled the pin and threw the grenade. Immediately everyone took off, diving for cover. War took off in the opposite direction as most of the men. She scrambled for the radio. "Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, holly shit."

Hesh hadn't realized War had her radio on the entire time so C.C. and Connor could hear what was happening. He also realized the grenade hadn't gone off.

Derek looked at Warren. "War doesn't carry grenades does she?"

Warren shook his head no.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Then what did she throw?"

War scrambled to a less steep side of the crater, struggling to climb up the side with all the loose dirt.

"War we can see you from the top of the ridge. Move east an you'll come to a area full of debris to help you climb up."

War moved quickly making her way to the place Connor had described. Hesh noticed her heart rate had skyrocketed. She used broken tiles and roofing to climb up the loose dirt. Hesh could see her hands getting badly cut up but she was too focused on climbing to notice.

She made it to the top a lot quicker than Hesh thought she would. "Move!" C.C. yelled as stray bullets hit the Earth around them. The Federation had caught up to them.

Now with the advantage of high ground Connor and C.C. fired off a few rounds taking out a couple of soldiers. They ran back towards where the came from but stopped upon spotting more soldiers.

"Go back! There should be forest nearby! Head north!" War said.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked narrowly missing a few bullets.

"No."

Apparently that was good enough for everyone. Scrambling up through some of the building they avoided direct fire. "Come on! We can loose them!"

They headed into some torn down houses, cutting through rooms, and opened wall. Hesh could feel his own heart beat racing. What if they where captured? What if War was hurt? There where so many possibilities.

C.C. stumbled as a bullet pierced his leg. He cried out as he toppled over. "God damn it," he growled as he grabbed the wound. War scrambled over to him, ripping off part of his shirt to act as a makeshift bandage. "Can you walk?" She asked. C.C. nodded getting up quickly. War head been correct. There was a nearby forest.

"Take cover in the trees!" War said.

They ran into the tree line, focused on putting as much distance between them and the enemy as possible. Can't shoot what you can't see. War's face was getting torn up by branches but she kept running. Ignoring any pain she felt until later.

"Connor! Radio for evac!"

Warren turned to Derek. "Send out the evac for them."

"We'll go with them," Elias said quickly.

Derek looked at him for a moment before giving a very slight nod.

Without hesitation all of the Ghost's left the room in a hurry.

"Holly shit! We're fucked," Connor said out of breath.

"Just keep running and we'll-"

An explosion went off sending Connor, C.C., and War flying. War sharply connected with a tree, dazing her for a moment. She was suddenly finding it hard to breath. Even so she still managed to stumble over to C.C. and help him up. Connor slowly got to his feet.

"We need to move, come on!"

"Chopper 6-1 inbound on your position. ETA two minutes."

"About fucking time," War growled.

The reached the end of a cliff very suddenly. So suddenly War about fell to her death, had Connor not grabbed her collar and pulled her back.

"Chopper 6-1 this is Alpha 3! Where the fuck are you?" Connor yelled.

They where stranding and the bullets didn't stop coming.

"Almost there just sit tight."

C.C. started spraying bullets everywhere with his machine gun. War felt the hot burning sensation of a bullet graze her side. Ignoring it she kept firing. Suddenly a spray of bullets cam down from over head. She looked up to see the helicopter coming in with the Ghost's laying down cover fire.

"Get in!" Hesh yelled reaching his hand out towards them.

The three nearly leaped into the helicopter. It immediately took off with all of them in it. War collapsed onto the floor of the chopper feeling boneless. Hesh quickly ran over to her. "War! War are you ok? Look at me," Hesh was desperately trying to get her to respond. War removed her hand from her side gazing at her now blood stained gloves.

"Shit! She's bleeding."

Merrick and Keegan where already checking out Connor and C.C. Logan and his dad quickly came over to help with War.

"Your gonna be ok, hun!" Elias yelled over the sound of the blades.

War nodded at him, her eyes drifting over to C.C. Hesh followed her eyes seeing that C.C. was in bad shape.

War sat up slightly so she could see his face. His eyes fell on her. His face sad.

"Don't make me leave."

"What?"

"Please don't make me leave..."

"I'm not making you leave, C.C." She desperately sat up.

"I like it here...please don't make me leave." His eyes where drifting slightly.

"I'm not making you leave C.C." She helped keep pressure on his wound.

"I don't want to leave..."

Tears started to form in War's eyes. "We don't want you to leave C.C...We love you. I love having you here with me."

"Please don't make me go..." C.C's head lulled back his eyes staring blankly at nothing.

"C.C? C.C!"

Hesh grabbed War and pulled her away as Merrick started CPR. The last thing War remembered before blacking out was the blank faded stare of C.C.'s unresponsive eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I'm not going to lie. It was a really emotional Chapter. It took me a while to type this one. Hopefully you will enjoy it. **

Hesh was sitting down in the chair next to War's bed. She had an I.V. drip leading into her wrist. She was still unconscious from the blood loss but the doctor said she would be fine. He hadn't left her side since they had brought her in here. He was supposed to take care of her. He was sure if they had gone with them they wouldn't have been hurt.

There was a knock at the door. Hesh looked over to see Connor standing there somewhat awkwardly. "Hey," he greeted.

Hesh gave a slight nod. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you?"

Hesh looked at him for a moment. "Did my dad send you here?"

Connor hesitated slightly, opening his mouth to answer but Hesh beat him to it.

"Yeah, I thought so," Hesh sighed leaning back in the chair.

"He said you wouldn't talk to anyone else," Connor came in and sat down in an empty chair. Hesh kept busy by looking at War's heart rate monitor. Awkward silence fell upon them.

"I'm sorry."

Connor looked at him slightly confused. "About what?"

"I'm sorry about C.C."

Connor shook his head. "That wasn't your fault." Connor leaned back into his chair crossing his arms. "It wasn't anyone's fault.

"I wish War's grenade had gone off and just killed them all," Hesh said shaking his head.

Connor chuckled slightly. "It wasn't a grenade. It was a rock."

Hesh looked at Connor for the first time since he sat down. After a moment he let out a light laugh. "Smart."

Connor shrugged. "Fooled them."

"Excuse me?"

They looked up as a male doctor entered. "I need a moment to rewrap and check her injuries if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course," Hesh said standing up and walking out with Connor. The two stood outside the room in the waiting area. Hesh saw Merrick and his father waiting out there as well. Hesh completely ignored the two of them. He didn't really want to talk to his father or Merrick. The only person he didn't mind talking to right now was Connor.

Hesh crossed his arms and kept his eyes forward, not looking at either Merrick or his father to hopefully avoid any conversation. He saw Merrick start towards him out of the corner of his eye, but Connor quickly stepped between the two. He shook his head signaling it was best that Merrick not approach at this time. Merrick stopped in his tracks and sighed. He went back to Elias.

"Thanks," Hesh said.

"Got problems with the old man?"

Hesh said nothing.

"You know C.C. and Brooklyn where great friends. I don't know what the hell I'm going to tell him," Connor said, quickly changing the subject.

Hesh nodded slightly. "Brooklyn? The kid who had his head wrapped?"

"That would be the one."

There was a loud crash coming from War's room. A tray came flying out the door, smashing glasses and medical instruments against the wall. Not soon after the doctor came stumbling out, walking backwards. "You need to lay back down," he said. War came striding out of the room, still hooked up to the I.V. machine that was dragging behind her. She jerked the I.V from her arm causing herself to bleed slightly. She shoved the machine into the wall causing it to crack and break. The blood drip splattered all over the floor.

War was clearly very angry. She was still dressed in her bloody combat clothes, which added to the intimidating look. She was brushing the blood from her wrist. "Which one of you assholes put me in the fucking medical bay?" She glared sharply at the four of them but her eyes locked on Connor and Hesh. Hesh felt slightly intimidated by her deadly green stare but he knew she wouldn't hurt him. Or at least hoped so.

It took him a moment to realize the Connor was pointing at him. He slowly turned his head and glared at Connor for placing the blame on him. War shook her head and walked past them all without saying a word. "War. War!" Elias called after her trying to get her to come back. War simply ignored him and walked off.

"I'll go talk to her," Connor said. Without waiting for an answer he went off after War.

Hesh was about to follow when Merrick stopped him. "Hold up a minute Hesh."

Hesh turned and looked at he two. "I really don't want to talk to either of you right now," he said annoyed.

Elias nodded. "I understand, but this is important."

Hesh followed the two to his dad's room. Once there, Elias motioned for him to sit down on the bed. Wanting to hear what his father had to say, Hesh did so without argument. He looked from his dad to Merrick, waiting for one of them to speak. Both Merrick and Elias had their arms crossed and they where shifting their weight, showing that they where either nervous or uncomfortable.

"Son, I know you've been very protective of War," he started. "She seems to have taken a liking to you and Logan, especially you."

"What's that have to do with anything?" He asked.

His father seemed very disheartened. He had a sad look in his eyes that Hesh had never seen before. "You where eleven years old, Logan was only ten. Your mother and I went to the hospital, you two where at the babysitters. You where still too young to really know what was going on. Your mother was having another baby."

He paused a moment to let this sink in. Hesh felt like he had just been punched in the gut. His mother had another baby? He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Elias continued. "Your mother gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She had just been born and we where at the hospital. Her name was Cadence Walker."

Hesh stood up, looking from Merrick to his father, scanning their faces to see if either one was lying. He felt dizzy. He grabbed the bed post for support. He was breathing harder. He was for sure he would throw up.

"War's my..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Semper was spot on when she mentioned the resemblance," Merrick said.

Hesh pointed a finger at him. "That's why you and Keegan flipped out when she started going on about how we looked alike." He took a step towards Merrick. "That's why you got so defensive when she said she had been told her father abandoned her in the woods."

He froze for a moment, now turning on his father. "You abandoned her after mom died!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"I did not abandon your sister!" He snapped harshly. "C.C. was right when he said they lied to them so they wouldn't ask questions."

"So what really happened?"

His father looked at the floor before looking back to him. "Remember how I said these kids where basically drafted? That's what happened with your sister. Due to my high military status they believed she had the potential and the necessary genetic make-up to become an excellent soldier."

"And you just let them take her away?"

"I fought for her, but there was nothing I could do. They took her right from the hospital, about fifteen minutes after she was born."

"I-I don't understand...Why not me or Logan?"

"You two where too old. You see son, they take most of these kids due to a parents status. They do it when they are babies so they won't remember anything. Some of these kids had very high profiled parents. Scientists, doctors, special forces."

"So C.C, oh God poor C.C. He was just a kid, dad. What if that happens to her! What if Rorke kills her!?" Hesh's voice rose dangerously.

"Rorke knows she's my daughter. He won't kill her. He want's her alive. All the Ghosts knew."

"Why does Rorke want her?"

"To get back at your old man. Use his daughter against him," Merrick said.

"I thought if I kept you and Logan away you wouldn't find out but even after all these years it seems that brother sister bond still holds."

"So now what?" Hesh asked, crossing his arms. "Does she know?"

His father and Merrick looked at each other. "No, she does not know," Elias said.

"We have to tell her."

"No! Hesh you have to listen to me. They _allowed _the Ghost's to work with the Alphas so I may see my daughter, but the deal was she can't know I'm her father."

Hesh felt tears building up in his eyes. He remembered C.C.'s empty stare into space. That was someone's abducted child. They would never know what happened to their son. What if that was War?

He shook his head. "This isn't right." The two looked at him sympathetically. His father went to put a hand on his shoulder but Hesh jerked away. "Does Logan know?"

"Keegan is with him now. We where going to go over there."

"Feel free, because we're done here," he shouldered past them. Once he got to the door his father's voice stopped him. "I'm sorry, son."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," he spat coldly.

Once he had shut the door he leaned up against the wall, shutting his eyes, fighting back tears. All he saw when he closed his eyes was a baby girl being ripped from her loving parents to be forced into becoming a killing machine. War was his sister. His baby sister. She was taken from him and Logan. She had her entire life ripped away. Hesh had failed to protect her as a brother. He had failed to take care of her.

Whipping the tears from his eyes he quickly went to find Connor and War. It didn't take him long. They where both in the rec room arguing according to a young, very freaked out, Omega. He walked into the room to find Connor desperately trying to talk to War.

"Please just talk to me," he begged. "Why can't you talk to me."

"I did talk to you and look where it got us!"

"That's because I don't understand-"

"And for once in your life it's probably better that way!"

She turned and stormed out completely ignoring Hesh as she left. Hesh turned to follow but Connor spoke first.

"Hesh, I don't know what to do. She said it's her fault but I don't know why she thinks that. She won't talk to me." Connor's eyes where wide and desperate. Pleading for Hesh to help him. Hesh looked at him, "I'm sorry," he said.

"Just tell me what to do...I need to know what to do."

"Just let me handle it. Stay here."

He quickly went after War. He assumed what she was suffering was survivors guilt. Something Hesh felt all the time. She was walking quickly down the hallway towards the barracks when Hesh called out to her.

"War! War, I'm never going to understand if you don't tell me," he called.

War stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to face him. She just stood there, Hesh took that as incentive to continue.

"Why do you blame yourself for something that isn't your fault?"

War still said nothing so Hesh continued.

"I know your angry. It was pretty obvious from earlier and its very obvious now." He stepped closer. Slowly making his way towards her.

"You can't blame yourself and you can't just shove everyone else away. Please don't push me away." He was right behind her now. "Will you please talk to me?"

War turned around. For the first time ever Hesh saw nothing but pure sadness in the normally aggressive green eyes. Hot tears began to stream down War's already red face. "He looked right at me."

Hesh realized she was referring to when C.C. had died in the helicopter. "He looked right at me and said 'Please don't make me leave.' Why would I make him leave?" Her voice cracked slightly. Tears pushed out of her eyes and down her face.

She shook her head "I'm not cruel Hesh...I wouldn't make him leave. Not because he was hurt. I wouldn't do that..."

Hesh quickly took her into his and Logan's room that was thankfully not far away so they could be alone instead of in the middle of the hallway. He sat her on the bed. He hugged her, hoping it would comfort her. "He wasn't talking to you, War."

She buried her face in his chest and shook her head. "He looked right at me. He was so scared I was going to make him leave." She pulled away and looked at his face. "I swear I'm not that cruel Hesh. I wouldn't leave him... He was afraid...He was scared he'd be all by himself..."

She tried to wipe the tears from her face. "My...my brother thought I'd leave him all by himself..."

Hesh pulled her tightly to his body, feeling tears rolling down his own cheeks.

"He wasn't talking to you War."

"I saw him Hesh! He looked me dead in the eyes."

Hesh shook his head, keeping War close. "He wasn't talking to you, he was talking to God."

War pulled away and looked at Hesh. "He was telling God he wasn't ready to leave," he explained. "I'd seen soldiers do it all the time. He wasn't talking to you War. He loved you."

War hugged Hesh, keeping her face in his chest. "You know Hesh..."

"What is it?" he asked resting his chin on top of her head.

"When I heard two new Ghost's where coming. I hated you. You and Logan. I didn't like the idea of new people."

Hesh didn't say anything. Letting the poor girl talk.

"But now I realize all I was doing was hating my brother."

Hesh knew War was speaking symbolically but he lost it anyway. He broke down, letting out wicked sobs. It was around that time the door opened and Logan walked in with tears stinging his eyes as well. Hesh didn't even need to ask. He already knew Logan had just gotten the news. Upon seeing the two crying Logan broke down as well. Hesh grabbed his brother and pulled him into the hug too. They where all three sobbing rather pathetically.

Hesh saw Logan's green eyes looking into his. They where stained red from crying. The last time he had seen his brother cry was when his mom died. War didn't even know mom. Hell, she didn't even know her dad. None of that mattered now. All Hesh knew was that he didn't want to let go. Maybe if he held on long enough he'd never have to let his brother and sister go. Maybe they could just stay like this forever.

**Yes, unfortunately C.C. is dead which broke my heart because I loved his character a lot. Finally the big secret is out. War is actually Logan and Hesh's sister, although from the reviews you guys picked up on the foreshadowing. I promise to update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Torture in this chapter**

When Hesh woke up his back was very stiff. Last nights events slowly flooded there way back into his memories. He must have fallen asleep against the wall with Logan and War. Speaking of, he realized War was absent. He went to sit up but stopped when he saw Logan was still curled up against his chest. The blonde was still fast asleep. He ran his hand through Logan's hair, waking him gently. Logan lifted his head slowly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slowly looking around the room.

"Where's Cadence?" He asked sleepily.

Hesh removed himself from the wall, feeling his back crack in several places. He took a quick glance around the room to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "Not sure. I just woke up," he said. "You also can't call her Cadence, bro."

Logan looked slightly confused, tilting his head slightly. "Why not? That's her name. That's our baby sister."

"Your right. Cadence is our baby sister. War is the highly trained, elite, Alpha MES."

"She's still our sister, she can-"

"She doesn't know yet Logan."

Logan fell silent, looking down at the floor as if it was suddenly more interesting than Hesh. After a few moments, he looked back up at Hesh. "I thought you told her last night?"

Hesh shook his head. "We were talking about C.C."

Logan's mouth formed a silent 'O' in understanding. He leaned back against the wall, seemingly lost in thought. Logan tended to drift off like that more often then Hesh did. His eyes would be unfocused and he would stare off into space almost longingly.

"Hesh?"

Hesh turned and looked at his brother, encouraging him silently to continue.

"I don't want what happened to C.C. to happen to War," he said. His voice betrayed just how scared he felt about that. He was afraid War would be killed and forgotten. Tossed away like she was trash just like C.C. had been. There wasn't even a service for the poor kid. Nothing. He had just been simply disposed of. Never to be seen or heard from again.

"War is," Hesh faltered slightly, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "War is highly trained. She is more than capable of handling herself."

Logan nodded slightly. "We should go find her."

Hesh didn't want to be the one to say it but he was growing increasingly worried about her. She had been a mess last night. Connor had been as well, having no idea what to do or how to handle the situation. Had she gone off in a fit of rage? Was she crying alone in her room?

They cleaned themselves up rather quickly and literally threw on a clean pair of clothes. The two brothers left the room in search of their sister. Hesh's first thought was to check the mess hall. Upon arriving there he only saw Semper and Connor but no sign of War. He figured that one of the two might know where she was.

"Hey, either of you seen War?"

Both Semper and Connor immediately grew uncomfortable. Sensing this Hesh grew even more worried. Semper looked to Connor trying to encourage him to speak up, not finding the courage to do so herself.

"Connor?" Hesh questioned.

Connor sighed, not making eye contact with the two. "Derek needed her for an interrogation."

"He's interrogating her? For what?" Hesh asked rather harshly.

Semper shook her head. "War's the one doing the '_interrogating,'"_ Semper said.

Hesh raised an eyebrow. The usually cheerful Semper was very upset. Her normally bright blue eyes where slightly dulled. Her normally neatly brushed honey brown hair was slightly tangled. She picked at her food as well, as if she lost her appetite.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

Semper gave Hesh a disheartened look. War wasn't interrogating. War was torturing. Hesh knew that was what she was originally programed for or specialized in but even with War's aggressive nature, she didn't strike him as the type to torture people. Then again, he was on War's good side. He wasn't her enemy.

"Any idea where the 'interrogation' rooms are?" He asked.

"Your not going to want to watch that," Semper warned.

"South side of the base," Connor said. "Your dad should be there."

Hesh thanked them and left with Logan to go find War. He had to ask a few Omegas who happened to walk by where the interrogating rooms where. Both seemed to pale rather quickly at the use of both 'War' and 'Interrogation rooms' in the same sentence. Nonetheless they told them how to get there, giving more detailed instructions then Connor had.

They managed to find the viewing room which in their case was probably better. The door was unlocked so Hesh simply walked inside with Logan not too far behind. The room was dark and had computer monitors everywhere. A large window, which Hesh assumed was only one way, took up nearly the whole wall on the right hand side. A microphone was also hooked up so they could communicate to whoever was inside through an earpiece.

Connor had been right about his father because upon entering Elias had been standing by the window with Warren. The two men seemed generally surprised to see them both walk in but neither one of them stopped them. He was sure his father wasn't going to start an argument, especially after last night.

Hesh could see a man tied down to a chair in a Federation uniform. He was Hispanic and around his mid thirties. He didn't seem nervous or intimidated by War in the least. They must have just gotten started. War was casually meaning against the wall, toying with a knife. Hesh could see a cart full of a wide array of deadly weapons. A car battery was among them as well as blades, rope, a bow and arrows, and some other things that he had no idea what they where.

"So you speak English?" War started.

The man stayed silent. Not responding to the question as Hesh had expected.

"That was a rhetorical question. Meaning either I already know the answer or I don't care."

Again the man said nothing.

"You know, I really don't like going through this whole process. Feel free to make it easier."

Once again the man was quiet.

"Yeah I didn't think so." She turned to walk over to the cart when the man spoke up.

"Your friend will die before you reach him," he spat.

War glanced back at him, slowly turning to face him. "That so?"

"He only has twenty-four hours, at best. You'll never reach him in time." His eyes gleamed with confidence. He seemed to pride himself on the fact that he was for sure he was getting out of this. That the Federation would kill this man they where talking about.

"Well I guess I'll jus have to spill your guts quick then won't I?"

Warren leaned over the microphone and pressed a button. "War if he's telling the truth your going to have to skip ahead here and get him to spill."

War sighed and crossed her arms. "This stuff takes time you know."

"We don't have time."

She clasped her hands together very suddenly. "Since where on a time crunch I'm just going to skip ahead of myself here."

She walked back over to the cart grabbing a thin, yet strong, nylon rope. She also grabbed an arrow. Hesh had absolutely no idea what she was doing. The Federation soldier had no idea either considering his head was tilted slightly in confusion. She tied to rope tightly to the end of the arrow, away from the sharp point. Walking casually she knelt down next the man's legs that where secured tightly to the chair.

"What's she doing?" Hesh asked.

With incredible force, War drove the arrow threw the man's calf muscle in his left leg. The man immediately let out a cry of pain. Blood dripped from the arrow as it _squelched_ through the man's muscle, ripping and tearing as it went through. The man was mortified as she pulled the arrow all the way through. Hesh realized she used the arrow like a needle that was threading something. The arrow fed the rope through his leg as well.

She untied the rope from the arrow, tossing the arrow behind her. Now that the rope was through the man's calf muscle she tied it tightly so it wouldn't slip or come undone. The man cried out when the knot was tightened through his leg.

"Not gonna need this now," she said as she cut the man's left leg loose from the chair. The man didn't even try to kick out, considering war had his leg on a rope, that was probably a good idea.

She looked up at the ceiling tossing the other end of the rope up over a pipe that ran through the room. There was enough slack that it didn't pull on the man's leg but that changed quickly. War heaved the rope downward with all her might. Sending the man upwards still tied to the chair. War pulled until the man was dangling a couple feet off the ground. She tied off the end of the rope to a table that was bolted down.

War took a step back and admired her handy work as the man screamed painfully. The man's fully body weight was being held up only by his calf muscle, which was making Hesh sick. He was hanging there like a rabbit caught in a snare. Just dangling by his muscle.

"You know," War said once he had calmed down slightly. "Your calf muscle is one of the strongest muscles in your body." She paused before continuing. "You could hang like that for days without dying."

Tears streamed down the man's face while blood dripped from his leg. War shrugged slightly. "Well see ya," she said turning and heading for the door.

"Wait! Wait!"

She stopped as her hand reached the door handle. She slowly turned and looked at the man, seeming uninterested. "What? Don't waste my time."

The man was quivering, almost paralyzed with shock. "Brazil! He is being kept in Brazil!"

War rolled her eyes. "I really hate liars," she said turning away once again.

The man shook his head. "No! I'm telling the truth!"

War shook her head. "I'm not fucking stupid." She was halfway out the door when the audible ripping of skin finally drove then man to his senses.

"Vegas! They are holding him in Vegas!"

War pretended she never heard the man and left the room. Shortly after she entered the room they where in. When she entered Hesh immediately noticed the blood that had stained her pants. Her face was stone cold, unreadable. Specks of blood dappled her face as well.

"You get all that?"

Warren nodded. "Was he telling the truth the second time?"

War nodded. "Yep."

"The Ghost's have a safe house in Los Vegas we can go to," Elias said.

"Looks like we are heading to Sin City," War said.

Warren dipped his head towards the window. "What about him?"

War glanced at the man still dangling by his flesh. She gave a small shrug. "Kill him, I don't like people knowing my techniques." She turned and walked out without waiting for an answer.

Hesh realized that War was back to her old aggressive self. After her mental break down yesterday she seemed fine today. Hesh looked at his father who was staring blankly at the man in the room. His father sighed. Hanging his head. "Cut him down, then take care of him," he said to Warren who nodded in return.

Hesh sighed. He was right about what he said earlier. His words came flooding back into his head and it seemed to smack him in the face rather cruelly. Cadence was their sister...War was a soldier...

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! A little shorter then my previous ones but I think it turned out nicely :) I hope to post another chapter up tomorrow but it may or may not be a few days. Thank you for reading and following the story so far guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry guys! I had a HUGE writers block when I started this chapter. I wrote and rewrote this so many times. I still don't believe it is as good as it could be. I feel that this chapter is a little bit lacking. Hopefully you still enjoy it. Sorry for the wait. I promise the next Chapter will be better!**

"What's wrong?"

Hesh didn't realize he had been staring at War the whole. He crossed his arms, shifting his eyes down to floor while self consciously shaking his head.

War looked at Hesh somewhat hurt but mostly confused. She took a step towards him unfolding her arms.  
"Your upset with me," she observed.

Hesh looked up into her eyes feeling guilty for coming off as upset. He wasn't angry with her. He was angry with the situation. War shouldn't know torture techniques. She shouldn't be as cruel and careless as she was in that situation.

"I'm not upset with you War," he tried to reassure.

War studied his face momentarily. "Then what's wrong? Is it because of what happened earlier?"

Hesh looked at Logan, who was choosing to remain silent. Sighing, Hesh put his hand on War's shoulder, moving her off to the side slightly.

"Your fifteen War," he started.

This made her even more confused. That was normal around here. On average, most of the MES where fifteen years old. Hesh didn't know how to voice his frustrations to War. She wouldn't understand. She didn't know what was normal for fifteen year olds. She didn't know that she was supposed to be in school, doing sports, talking about boys with a bunch of girls, normal stuff like that. In all honesty though, it was hard to imagine War doing any of those, but that wasn't her fault.

"We should go get briefed," Logan said, breaking the awkward silence.

War nodded her agreement. Once again they where going to be sent on a mission. Hopefully the Ghosts would be going as well. He didn't think he could stand sitting back and watching like they had done last time. It had driven all of them crazy. He was pretty sure that they would be going this time though.

They walked into the command room and immediately Hesh noticed that War was the only MES in the room, meaning she would probably be the only MES going. Hesh gave an apologetic nod as they entered.

"War you and the Ghost's will be heading to Los Vegas to extract a Delta Force member." Derek brought up an image of a young man in his early twenties. He had cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He had an athletic build to him but he wasn't an MES, which made Hesh wonder why _they _where the ones going after him.

"This is Sgt. Lloyd Fay. He was gathering Intel when he was compromised. He's been a POW for two weeks. He has information we need and evidently information the Federation wants. Your mission is to get in and get out with him. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one," War said. Hesh could already tell by her tone of voice she was pissed.

"Why the hell do you care about this guy?"

"We care about all our soldiers," Derek said.

War clearly wasn't convinced. She gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, your full of shit. We've abandoned Alphas and other MES and you expect me to believe we are actually taking time out of our day to go get this guy? Your hiding something," she said.

"All you need to know is your mission is to get him back here safe," Derek said sharply.

"It better be a good fucking reason."

"I'm not in the mood for your attitude, War," Derek growled.

War stood her ground, as she usually did. "Why the fuck are we doing this now? He's been gone two weeks. What's your hidden agenda?"

"We also," Warren cut in, "want you to keep an eye out for Echo or Rorke."

War's eyes narrowed as she let out another humorless laugh. "I see. The truth comes out now doesn't it? You just want us to get Rorke or Echo. Your using that man," she pointed at the image on the monitor," as an excuse to convince command to let me go with the Ghosts because you got some anonymous tip that wouldn't be enough to convince them that those two where in the area."

Holly shit, where did she pull that from? Hesh figured War was just reaching. Not sure really what the reason was. But the look on Derek's face told a different story. He was shocked. Shocked that War knew all of that. War clearly saw the look of surprise as well.

"Yeah, I know shit. Command wouldn't risk their Alpha's for some tip so you make up a reason to go." She crossed her arms and stared the two down. "Am I wrong?"

Derek cleared his throat, shifting his eyes momentarily before answering. "That is indeed correct."

Hesh felt very angry all of a sudden. He didn't like being out of the loop. He was pretty sure though by the lack of surprise on his father's face he already knew the true reason they where going. That still didn't make it right. War had a right to know.

After the briefing War stormed out of the room, punching the nearest wall. "Don't hurt yourself," Hesh pleaded.

Elias came out as well. "War we leave in a few hours. You should probably rest up, you've been very busy lately."

War let out a long sigh, but nodded her agreement. She disappeared down the hallway and headed to her room.

"You boys get some rest too. It's going to be a long mission."

* * *

"Nice place you got here," War said.

The Los Vegas base was one of the many hideouts the Ghost's had scattered about. Keegan had gone out and wouldn't be back until 1200 hours. That left just Logan, Merrick, his dad, War, and himself. They couldn't bring Riley due to the fact the poor dog didn't due well with the MES.

"Hold up. Something feel off to you?" Merrick asked, walking slightly over to the railing.

Hesh and his father checked the cameras. "Security cameras are working."

War seemed to pick up on the ill feeling too. She walked over towards Merrick but then, suddenly the air was filled with gas. They turned to try to run from it but it had already filled the room.

"War, hide!" Hesh heard his father yell before they all collapsed coughing.

Hesh was drifting in and out of consciousness. He remembered hearing Merrick's voice and he remembered being dragged. When he woke up he was tied to a chair in another room. He looked around to see his father, War, and Logan where also tied down.

He heard a soft chuckle. "I was hoping your dad would be the first to wake up." He saw Rorke walk into view. Hesh struggled, trying to break out of his bonds. "Yeah? Well too bad you piece of shit! Your stuck with me," he ground out between gritted teeth. Rorke merely chuckled as he leaned over onto Logan's chair.

He lifted his little brother's head slightly to see if he was awake. "Don't fucking touch him!" Hesh hissed, still struggling. Rorke didn't listen on course. He examined his brother for a few more moments before letting his head lull back into place. He saw Echo out of the corner of his eye, hanging back. He was looking at War.

He saw his father shift before lifting his head as well. "Ah, nice to see you again, Elias," Rorke smirked, stepping slightly away from Logan.

"What are you doing here?" His father hissed.

"Well if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Logan started to move as well. Rorke once again grabbed his face, lifting it up to see if he was awake. Logan's eyes fluttered open. "Ah your awake, good. Nice to have the family back together isn't it?" He stepped over towards Elias.

Hesh saw War slowly lift her head. Her eyes where unfocused and she seemed very ill. She couldn't focus on anything and she seemed to be having a hard time keeping her head up. Some of her loose brown hair fell into her face.

"Elias?" She called out rather weakly.

Rorke's smirk widened. "She's awake too? Even better."

War looked towards the sound of his voice but she wasn't looking directly at him. "Why can't I see?" She asked, her voice somewhat hoarse. Hesh felt panic swell up inside his chest. Had they done something to her? Hesh struggled against his bonds.

"Sorry, I tried to make the gas less concentrated for you but," Echo said, sounding disappointed that War was hurt, "nobody's perfect. "

"Hesh?" She tried to find where Hesh's voice had came from, trying to figure out where they where, and what their predicament was.

"I'm right here. Your ok, War. Everything's ok."

She clearly picked up on the panic in his voice. She raised her head trying to see around the room, but everything was black. She seemed to panic slightly herself when she came to the realization that she was restrained. Rorke chuckled slightly, walking behind War. He gripped her jaw, pulling her head back to look her in the eyes, even if she couldn't see him.

"Damn it Rorke! This is between you and me! Leave my kids out of this," Elias said.

Rorke smiled and released War's jaw. "Come on now, Elias. Do you really think I'd hurt your daughter?"

Hesh tensed up when he realized what Rorke had just said. He knew? How could he know War was related to them? War's face filled with confusion. She tilted her head slightly, unsure of what to think. Upon seeing the confusion Rorke smiled.

"Oh she doesn't know does she?"

"Rorke..." Elias warned, narrowing his eyes.

"What's he talking about?" War looked towards where she thought Elias was.

Hesh saw his fathers face soften as he looked at War. He didn't know what to say but he also didn't want Rorke to be the one to tell her.

"He's lying...isn't he?" War asked. Her unfocused green eyes seemed to find their way to Elias's. Logan and her both had their mother's eyes.

Elias shook his head even though War couldn't see. "He's telling the truth, War."

War sat back slightly. She seemed to become very dizzy, her breathing becoming harder. She looked like she may be sick.

"All this time...and you never said anything?" Her face was very hurt.

"You have to understand War, I couldn't-"

"Didn't you want me? I was just a baby...what did I do wrong?" Her voice raised slightly.

"War you never did anything wrong. You have to understand."

The sadness on War's face was replaced with anger and agitation. And it was very, _very,_ noticeable.

"Doesn't that mean-" She went into a sudden coughing fit, vomiting up some blood which made Hesh very concerned.

This also worried Echo, causing him to check on her. He walked over to War kneeling down in front of her. Very gently he lifted her chin. The sudden contact made War jump. Not being able to see she hadn't realized how close he was to her. Echo took his free hand and went to part her eyelids to get a better look. At the feeling of him trying to open her eye farther War jerked her head away and shut her eyes. Echo very gently lifted her chin again.

"Easy, open your eyes for me," he said.

Surprisingly War did so, not feeling up for an argument. Echo checked her eyes and then, took the back of his hand and pressed it to her forehead, comparing her temperature to his own. Hesh could already tell she was sick by the discoloration of her face though.

"It's only temporary. Your a little sick but you'll be ok," he said somewhat apologetically.

Echo looked towards Rorke. "You might want someone to examine her. The gas may have damaged her lungs."

Rorke looked at him a moment then pulled out his radio. He said something in Spanish and shortly after a medic came into the room. Hesh once again tugged at his bindings but couldn't break them. The man took a flashlight and check War's eyes once again. The medic went to check the pulse on her neck due to the fact her hands where tied behind her back. The agitation was clear on War's face. In all actuality, it was only a matter of time before she snapped. All the anger and frustration was suddenly released in one big violent action.

Echo took a step forward, trying to interject. "Actually, you might not want to-"

As soon as the man touched her neck War snapped her jaws, biting into the man's wrist. Instantly he shot backwards but War's jaw had locked into place. Hesh remembered Warren mentioning that Alphas has reinforced teeth and there had been stories of Alphas dying with their jaws still locked onto their victims. To put it simply, the moment War locked her jaw, she wasn't letting go.  
The man screamed out, desperately trying to pull away. War had sank her teeth into into his wrist, severing the man's vain. The blood spurted onto War's face and all over the floor. The blood spread quickly, causing the puddle to expand rapidly. After what seemed like a lifetime, War let go. The man collapsed to the floor and died a few moments later. War was panting slightly, blood dripping from her face.

"Someone else want to grab my face? I don't need a weapon to kill you," she directed this towards Rorke even if she wasn't looking directly at him. Her eyes shown with violence and resistance.

"You are your fathers daughter," he said walking towards Logan. Logan had been trying to break his bonds as well but he was getting closer than Hesh was. Rorke put his knife to Logan's throat, causing him to yelp in surprise. "How about we all settle down?" He growled mostly directing the threat towards War. She growled but remained silent.

"Echo, how about you take care of these two for me?" Rorke said, releasing Logan, shoving his head downward.

"What!" Hesh started to thrash once again.

"Don't touch them!" Elias barked.

Echo pulled out his gun and walked over towards Logan. He cut his hands loose but cocked his weapon warningly. Logan slowly raised his hands above his head. Instead of fighting like Hesh desperately wanted him to do he walked over to War and helped her stand. Echo jerked his head towards the door, signaling them to walk. Logan held War's still restrained arm, guiding her towards the door.

"Logan! You take care of your sister!" Elias called.

War tried to turn when she heard Elias's voice but a group of soldiers waited for them at the door. War began to struggle, wanting to go back to her father and older brother. Logan pulled her close to him, not wanting any of these men to grab War and take her from him. Hesh could only watch as his brother and sister where taken, right before his eyes. Once the door was shut Hesh allowed himself to slump over in the chair. Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Now for the real fun."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Back once again writing. I'd been working on this all day during school. (I use an app on my phone that allows me to type my stories) Thank you all so much for following the story. This chapter is a little more fast paced. I hope you enjoy.**

Logan's POV:

Logan kept a death grip on War's arm. He didn't want anything to separate them. Also, War couldn't see which made the situation that much more difficult. Logan now had to be War's eyes. Although, by the way War's body was poised it was clear she was ready to attack whenever. Logan was all for a fight but he wasn't going to risk War and him being separated. He kept her pressed close to his chest, away from Echo and the others. They had been roughly shoved in a corner guarded by a dozen Federation soldiers. War had lunged at a few soldiers that had gotten too close but Logan kept her close.

"Alright, let's move them," Echo said.

Logan tensed and pulled War even tighter. She squirmed slightly. "Logan, I know your worried and all, but your crushing me," War said.

Logan looked down and loosened his grip slightly. "I know, I'm sorry."

One of the guards ventured towards them, waving his gun to motion them forward. Logan took a step but War wouldn't budge. She pressed herself and Logan further into the corner.

"Move!" One soldier hissed.

Logan leaned down and whispered into her ear, "There's a time and a place to fight. Don't do anything stupid War. Let's bide our time."

"But what about Hesh and Elias?"

"They can handle themselves War. You have to trust me."

War nodded, gripping Logan's arm she walked forward with him. The soldiers guided them forward out of the room. One kept a gun firmly in the small of Logan's back, reminding him just how badly outnumbered they where. It annoyed him how Echo would glance back at War. He boy seemed to be nothing short of delusional. For some reason he was constantly hovering over War. Logan self consciously pulled her closer. He felt his stomach tighten when the took them downstairs to the main floor. They weren't just being moved from rooms. Logan knew this now. They where taking them to a whole new location in general. He felt War tense as they where led out of the hotel. A Federation transport was waiting for them. More soldiers covered them at the door.

"Logan?"

"Just stay close War," he said.

A large man stepped out of the plane, heading straight over to Echo. Echo said a few things to the man in Spanish before turning and walking away. The man stared down Logan, slowly walking towards him. He had a large build to him and he had short black hair and green eyes. He didn't look Spanish like most the Federation soldiers. He seemed American. "Incase you didn't hear, from this point on you two are under my command until Rorke arrives at our destination." His voice was a clear indicator that he was indeed American.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "And where would our destination be?"

The man laughed cruelly. "Your a clever boy but you have a lot to learn. Maybe your resourcefulness will keep you alive?" The man said patting Logan's head as if he where a dog. War bared her teeth, lip curling up in a slight snarl. Logan pulled her closer to keep her quiet. The man smiled when he saw War. "And as I understand this one is temporarily vision impaired."  
He reached out to stroke her hair but Logan pulled her protectively close to him. The man smirked.

"It'll be interesting to see what we'll be able to do with the two of you."

Logan glared at the man. He'd be damned if he let him hurt his sister. Dad wanted him to keep her safe and he would die doing so.  
They where roughly forced up the ramp into the transport plane. In the confusion War managed to break away from Logan. Sensing the nearest guard she lashed out with the only weapon she had available. With one swipe she racked her nails a crossed the man's face. Although it wasn't just any guard. It was the man in charge that had spoken to them a minute ago. Logan had a feeling War knew who he was before hand though. Even if she wouldn't admit it. The blow had been hard enough to knock him to the ground, and her nails where sharp enough to draw blood. A lot of blood. Logan tried to get to War but he was restrained by two guards. A few of the guards where about to grab War but they where called off by their leader. He slowly got to his feet, blood running freely down his face. The claw marks would defiantly scar. They where surly deep enough. He glared daggers at War as he straightened up. Even with her current lack of sight she wasn't at all intimidated.

"You'll pay for that. By the time I'm done with you, you'll fear the name Adam."

War spit in his face causing him to step back slightly. She straightened to her full height and managed to look the man in the eyes.

"You think I'm afraid of some Federation nobody?" She took a step forward. "I'm not afraid of anybody. You wanna know why?"  
Adam got directly in her face trying to get the upper hand on her. Seizing the opportunity War drove her head into his skull with a sickening crack, causing him to once again drop to the floor

"Because I'm a fucking Alpha."

* * *

Hesh's POV:

Hesh's head jerked backwards as the electricity surged through his body once again. The pain seemed to last a lifetime but he knew it had only been a couple seconds. Once Rorke removed the jumper cables, Hesh slumped back into the chair weakly. Anticipating the next hit.

"Come on now, Elias. You don't want your son to die in your place do you?" Rorke mocked. He leaned against the back of Hesh's chair and began to run his fingers through his short brown hair. Hesh was to weak to really retaliate in any way at this point. He was still shaking from the last hit he'd gotten.

"Where's Keegan?" He asked again.

Hesh could see his father trying not to make eye contact with him. He didn't want to see the pain he was causing his son. He knew they couldn't risk giving out Keegan's location, but that's not what worried him. He had no idea where they where taking War and Logan. Maybe they had just taken them down with Merrick but something in his gut said he was wrong.

A sharp pain tore him from his thoughts as the current shot through him once more, causing his body to jerk wildly. He felt his eyes roll back. He knew it wouldn't be long before he drifted unconscious again. The current stopped and Rorke roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, no. Your not going to drift off that easily."

Hesh jerked out of his grip angrily. He gritted his teeth, making it slightly harder for him to breath.

A soldier interrupted when by barging into the room. He spoke very rapidly and Hesh could see Rorke's face fall slightly. For some reason Hesh had an awful feeling it had something to do with Logan and War. To his surprise it was Merrick who was dragged into the room. He was fighting the soldiers every step of the way.

"Ah, should have known you wouldn't be occupied for very long, Sargent."

Merrick snarled. "How about you untie me and fight like a man you son of a bitch!"

Rorke snorted softly before walking out of the room with the first guard who had ran in. The others stayed and guarded them.

"Merrick, where Logan and War down with you?" Hesh asked as Merrick was thrown into one of the unoccupied chairs.

Merrick looked slightly alarmed at the question. "No. I thought they where with you guys?"

"Rorke took them both somewhere," Hesh said.

"We'll worry about them later. Right now we need to get out of here," Elias said.

One of the guards stepped forward and hit Elias with the butt of a rifle. His head whipped to the side from the strongly dealt blow. A bruise was already starting to form. Merrick let out a long string of curses and threats. All he received for his troubles was a sharp punch to his already broken ribs.

A gun was pressed firmly to Hesh's head as if to convince the other two to behave. Seeing the threat of him being killed the other two Ghost's seemed to calm down slightly. Suddenly Hesh saw a bright red beam of light coming in through the window. It took him a moment to register what it was. Once the shot rang out there wasn't a doubt in his mind about what it was.

The man holding Hesh dropped to the floor. Followed by another. Taking the chance they all three leaped from their chairs towards the remaining guards. They didn't really need to do much because the sniper had taken out most of the men in the freed Hesh's hands before snatching up a weapon.

"Keegan you there?"

"I hear you loud and clear. You guys ok?"

"Keegan! Do you have eyes on Logan and War?" Hesh cut in.

There was a slight pause. "Negative."

Hesh felt his heart drop.

"I did see a Federation transport leaving about ten minutes ago," Keegan said.

"Damn it," Merrick growled.

"They had to have been on that transport. Keegan, can you call it in?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Hesh grabbed a weapon off one of the dead guards. They didn't need it anyway. He quickly check to make sure it was loaded before following he others to the kitchen. Merrick was struggling slightly but he seemed ok enough to walk. Elias was keeping an eye on him.

"Are you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Guards coming your way."

"How many?"

"Too many."

It wasn't long before they met up with Keegan. They waited for the guards to pass but not before offing one that had gotten too close for comfort. Merrick had stumbled a few times but had managed to stick with them. By the time they made it out side there was no sign of any transports. They where long gone.

* * *

Back at the MES base Hesh had been pacing around like crazy. Elias had Semper and Connor stay with him incase he decided to do something stupid. Not like he would anyway. He didn't want to be kicked off the next mission. He wanted to help get war and Logan back.

Semper and Connor where supposed to keep him occupied until they could get War's memories set up so they could see what was happening. Semper had been trying to take his mind off things by telling stories, going on about her day, talking about a book she had read. Hesh didn't want to be rude but she was being annoying as hell.

Finally, Connor cut in and said he would take Hesh somewhere to blow off steam. Hesh was grateful for the out. He quickly thanked Semper and left with Connor.

"Going to blow off steam huh?"

"I could see the look on your face. You where as bored as I was."

"She's so nice though. I couldn't ever be rude to her."

"Same."

"So where are we going?"

Connor didn't answer, instead just leading Hesh to his room. Once inside Connor gestured to one of the empty chairs for him to sit in. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of whisky. He tossed the bottle to Hesh who checked the label.

"Strong stuff," he commented.

"Helps numb the mind."

"I didn't know you drank. I usually don't but you seemed to need it."

Hesh thanked him and took a swig from the bottle. It stung going down but Hesh ignored it. Connor simply sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet for a while.

"We'll get them back."

Hesh looked over at Connor. "I know."

"We can see her memories. We'll find out where she is."

Hesh nodded. "Is there a point to this 'talk'?" He snapped slightly.

Connor sighed. "Just know who your friends are Hesh."

"What do you-"

Before he could ask Connor had left the room, leaving him to the bottle of whisky. Sighing, Hesh returned it to the drawer. He wanted to get War and Logan back. He knew they would be ok. War and Logan where very skilled in what they did. He just couldn't help but worry for them. What was he to do without them? Rorke would pay for this.

Rorke had ruined everything. He had blurted the secret to his sister. He separated there family and now he was doing God only knows to them. His biggest fear was he was trying to brainwash them. All Hesh knew was he was going to send Rorke back to whatever part of hell he crawled out of. That was a promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again my faithful readers! This chapter's point of view jumps around a lot. I tried to stick with Hesh's point of view but I wanted to give you some background information on Echo and War. So I have a flashback in here of what happened between the two of them! Exciting! I also have introduced another Alpha character. Maybe you remember him from earlier. I like this chapter a lot. I hope you guys do to. The next chapter is going to be even better! **

He shook the bars of the cell, desperately trying to open them. "Bring her back you sons of bitches!"

Somehow they had managed to pull War away from him, taking her somewhere without him. The man, Adam, had walked into the cell shortly after War was taken out. He simply leaned against the wall and waited for Logan to cool down. Logan turned and slammed his fist into the wall angrily. He was panting slightly, shaking with anger.

"Are you done?" Adam asked pushing away from the wall.

"Where did you take her!" Logan asked angrily. He felt only slightly better at the fact that Adam was with him and not War. The scratches on his face had stopped bleeding but where still clearly visible. He also had a small lump on his head. When Adam didn't answer him he grabbed the man by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Where is she!"

Adam only smiled back at him, which only made Logan more enraged.

"You do realize if you attack me it'll just give me a reason to hurt your sister?"

Logan faltered for a moment, slackening his grip slightly. Adam took the opportunity and twisted Logan's arm behind his back, pulling him to his chest. Logan kicked out, striking his knee, throwing him off balance. Logan pulled away and put some distance between them.

"Leave her alone, please leave her alone," Logan said slightly defeated.

Adam merely chuckled. "Reduced to begging already? We've barely begun!"  
Logan said nothing. Adam walked over and whispered into Logan's ear. "If you ever want to see your sister again I suggest you behave."

"What do you want with us?"

"You'll find out. All in good time."

With that Adam left Logan alone once again, stewing in the darkness.

* * *

"Hey there," Echo said gently as he walked into the room. War sat quietly in the chair. She was very well restrained, which she found somewhat amusing. Her arms where strapped behind her back to the chair. Her legs had also been tied down to the legs of the chair. War sat quietly at the table, not like she had a chose. Echo sat down across from her. His eyes shone with deep sadness. War simply watched him, anticipating his movements. She had studied the room she was in while she was alone but it was a pretty simple room. Echo leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "You look better when you smile."

War didn't say anything. She wasn't really in the mood. She didn't want to hear what Echo had to say. He leaned forward and ran his finger tips a crossed an old scar War had on her head. She leaned away with a disgusted look on her face. "We haven't talked in a long time."

"Where's my brother?"

Echo shook his head. "Let's not worry about that right now."

War rolled her eyes and leaned further back in her chair. Echo reached into his pocket pulling out an item. He laid it gently on the table in front of War. War immediately recognized the object. She leaned forward inspecting it, almost not believing it was real.

"That's mine..."

Echo smiled. "I know."

"How did you-"

"You threw it at me in a fit of anger, remember?"

War did remember.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Echo! Echo!"_

_War sprinted after him but he wouldn't stop. It had begun to rain when she had left the base, causing the ground to turn to mud._

_"Echo!"_

_She pushed through the brambles of the trees, wet branches scratching at her face. She was trying to catch up to him. He was moving swiftly, trying to escape what he had done. He stumbled momentarily. War used this to her advantage. She lunged forward and just managed to snag his arm. "Echo! I'll never understand if you don't tell me!" __Echo turned and looked at his younger friend, eyes filled with sadness and regret._

_"I can't do this War. I can't." He jerked his arm away roughly. "__I'm leaving."_

_War shook her head. "I don't understand..."_

_Echo looked at her. "The corruption, the lies, the dishonor!"_

_She knew what he was talking about. Their CO's on base weren't very honorable. They looked down on the MES. Never really caring for their lives._

_"If this is about you killing the Commander we can-"_

_"No! We can't War!" He snapped rather sharply. Echo looked at his feet before looking up at War again. "It'll never be the same...it can never be the same."_

_The rain began to pour down around them, soaking War and Echo's hair. The pouring rain managed to hide War's tears. "Your just going to leave? Just like that?"_

_"Why would I stay with the men who ripped me from my family? Who ruined my life?"_

_War shook her head. Voice filled with desperation. "No...they made us a family Echo."_

_Echo looked at her sadly. "Do you truly believe that?"_

_"We're your family..."_

_Echo shook his head. He was finished with the conversation. He was finished with the MES. He waved her off, turning to leave._

_"You can't leave me here!"_

_Echo stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at War through the rain. _

_"You-you can't leave me here by myself!" __She was yelling over the pouring rain and thunder. Echo said nothing. What was there to say? He turned and began to walk away. It truly did hurt him to leave like that. War fell to her knees, sinking into the mud. "Please don't leave me here!" She called out but Echo kept going._

_War watched as her best friend, the one who was like a brother to her, simply left. They had been friends for as long as she could remember. Even if he was a Beta and she was an Alpha. Hot tears and cold rain rolled off her face. Echo didn't even look back. In a fit of sudden anger at the abandonment she grabbed the pendant from around her neck and ripped it off. It was her lucky pendant she had. She blindly threw it in Echo's direction. She clutched her head in anger. When she removed her hands her eyes had burned a vibrant green. All the anger, hate and betrayal flooded into her eyes. She rose abruptly and stormed off towards the base. _

_She hadn't realized it but Echo had seen the fit of rage. He stepped forward, seeing a gleam in the grass. He saw, lying on the ground, War's beloved pendant. He gently picked it up, twiddling it between his thumbs. For a moment he thought about going after her. Only for a moment. After one last glance, he turned, and never looked back._

* * *

"You where nicer back then," Echo said.

War huffed, turning away from him. The memories flooded back to her. She could feel her eyes starting to burn.

"I didn't mean to upset you..." Echo said. Her eyes must have showed just how angry she was. He gently brushed some hair from her face. "Your eyes never did that before."

"Well they do now," she growled. Her eyes had turned to a more pure green color. Her eyes usually only darkened a shade when she was extremely mad. It wasn't really noticeable to anyone who wasn't observant or close to her. Echo stood up and walked behind her. He took the pendant and fastened it around her neck. On one side was the U.S Army Symbol. One the other was Saint Michael's with the phrase 'Saint Michael protect me' on it. He sat back down and offered her a smile. War kept her face blank. Echo frowned slightly. "I'm sorry War. I truly am. What I did to you...it wasn't right."

War remained silent.

Echo sighed, nodding his head. "I'm glad your here."

War snorted. "Not like I had much of a choice," she said tugging at the bindings to prove her point.

"You can stay."

"I kind a have a feeling Rorke's going to make me stay for a while," she said with an eye roll.

Echo sat up straighter leaning forward towards War. "No, you can stay here willingly, War." He sounded excited as he spoke. "You can be with me and Rorke. You can join us. I can keep you safe," his excitement grew as he explained. The thought of War being with him again excited him. War narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I don't think so Echo."

Echo frowned. "I know your upset with me. I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making that day up to you. Please, sis. I can keep you safe. Rorke will keep you safe-"

"Let me stop you right there," War said harshly, leaning forward.  
"You left me alone in the woods. You abandoned me. You abandoned me, Brooklyn, C.C, Semper, Connor, everyone! Why should I expect now to be any different?"

Echo sighed. "Rorke will-"

"Shut up!" She barked.

Echo fell silent. War was actually shaking with anger. Her eyes showing just how much she wanted to strike him. "I'm not joining your damn cult...I won't abandon my family."

Echo raised an eyebrow. "Is this about those Walker boys? They aren't your family, War. You barely know them!" His voice rose slightly.

"Their my brothers. What's there to know?"

Echo narrowed his eyes. "What about Elias? He never said anything to you. He left you in the dark."

War shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure my dad had his reasons."

Echo seemed more than upset. He sat in silence for a moment.

"They aren't your brothers, I'm your brother. They don't know you, I know you."

"You don't know me," War said, "Not anymore."

Echo let out a defeated sigh. "You'll change your mind...Rorke will change your mind," he said quietly. War shook her head. She leaned back in the chair, away from Echo. "This conversation is over."  
Echo got up and left the room. He was clearly tense and upset.

"You just gonna leave me here? Again?"

Echo paused in the doorway. War really didn't care if he left. She had said it simply because she knew it would make Echo feel even worse. It was a cheap shot. Echo looked back at her for a moment before leaving the room.

* * *

Hesh felt physically ill as he watched the scene unfold. He felt a little more relief when Echo had left the room. What unsettled him most was the fact that Rorke would be talking to her. He looked over at his father who had an unreadable expression. Everyone was gathered around the command center around the viewing table. War's tracker had been jammed so they couldn't get a location, but they could still access her memories and see what was happening. Hesh was proud of his sister for staying strong, for sticking up for them and even her father. Something that had really gotten to him though was the pendant. He remembered that pendant. It was Logan's.

He remembered as a boy Logan had given it to his mother before her and dad went to the hospital. She must have put it on War before she was taken away. He remembered it. He was sure Logan would too once he saw it.

"It'll take us a while to bypass the jamming device. If we can at all. Don't worry. We'll get them back," Warren said.

"You better."

Hesh turned to the boy who had spoken. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet Brooklyn. He had just gotten out of the infirmary.

"Because if you don't I'm stealing a helicopter and going after them, and ya'll know I can't fly those damn things."  
The boy had a Southern accent which slightly surprised Hesh. He was an older boy. Around eighteen or nineteen. He was Echo's age. He was tan and well built, which was expected. He looked like a Texan. He also had a football player look to him as well. He had dark brown hair and very expressive amber almost wolf like eyes. According to Connor his eyes where amber due to an experiment. They had tried to improve his eye sight to be like a hawks. In doing so it had turned his eyes an amber almost a wolfish color.

Warren huffed at Brooklyn's comment. "I'm very well aware of your flying capabilities Brooklyn."

"Right. So ya'll best get looking."

Brooklyn turned and left the command room. Hesh found himself following him. He hadn't really met Brooklyn yet personally.

"Hey," he called out catching up with the younger man. Brooklyn stopped and turned to face Hesh.

"Problem, sir?" He asked Hesh somewhat suspiciously. He remembered that most soldiers didn't treat the MES well so he didn't take Brooklyn's attitude to heart.

"I didn't get to properly meet you. I'm David 'Hesh' Walker." He reached out to shake Brooklyn's hand. Brooklyn's face immediately turned into a smile. He accepted the handshake. "Brooklyn. It's nice to meet you, sir."

Hesh smiled. "Likewise."

"Your friends with War?" He asked Brooklyn.

Brooklyn nodded. "I don't know what those guys told ya but War ain't all that bad. She's got a heart of gold that girl."

Hesh smiled. "I've met her. She's a nice girl."

"Well don't you worry. We'll get your boy and War back." He lightly punched Hesh's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Let me ask you something Brooklyn," Hesh put a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder guiding him off to the side a bit.

"Do you think you can track War and Logan?"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Hesh sighed. "Warren said in some past cases Alpha's that where closely bonded could sense where the other was. So I thought maybe-"

"Either Semper, Connor, or I could pick up on something?"

Hesh nodded.

Brooklyn's face lit up. "Hesh my friend, you are a genius." He grabbed Hesh's arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"You my friend, are going to be a big help. So tell me Hesh, can you fly a helicopter?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far. **

Brooklyn pulled Hesh into a room that he was 100% positive they weren't supposed to be in considering Brooklyn had picked the lock with a thin wire he kept in his mouth. The room seemed to be a lab. There where consoles and he immediately noticed the viewing table in the middle of the room. That's what he assumed they where here for.

Brooklyn hooked up the viewing console quickly. He typed in a code and before they knew it War's memories where playing. She was still restrained in the same room, in the same dinky chair.

"We don't have a lot of time. Old Warren will sniff us out as soon as he see's the codes been reused elsewhere," Brooklyn said.

Hesh nodded. "Get to it then."

Brooklyn hooked himself up the console, typing quickly. He had explained all of this to Hesh on the way up. If War's microchip could connect with Brooklyn's he might be able to collect GPS coordinates. According to Brooklyn if he could 'download' all of War's memories to his he would be out of range so the jammer wouldn't work, thus giving them the coordinates to where the memories where obtained.

It really didn't make any sense to Hesh but he was willing to try anything for Logan and War. Brooklyn was typing frantically, eyes fixed on the screen. He was biting his bottom lip, focusing intently on his work. "We might need to bang out of here fast, sir," Brooklyn said. "I think I got it."

The screen suddenly went black, shutting off. "Shit, they shut me out."

"Did you get it?" Hesh asked.

"I think so."

Brooklyn shut his eyes rather tightly, searching his mind for the location he had downloaded. He let out an excited shout, catching Hesh off guard. "Oorah! Slicker than catfish!" He slapped Hesh on the back, causing him to smile.

"Now we got to get out of here before they send security," Brooklyn grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

They walked slowly, trying to blend in and be casual as soldiers ran by them to the lab they had just left. They walked to the rec from looking for Semper and Connor. They found them lazing around on the couch. Brooklyn quickly took them and led them to Hesh's room due to the fact his was closer. Hesh made sure he locked the door behind him.

"You know where War is!" Semper shouted excitedly. Connor and Brooklyn quickly shushed her, not wanting anyone to hear them. Semper covered her mouth, indicating she wouldn't yell out again.

"I'm confused, shouldn't we just tell Warren?" She asked.

Brooklyn shook his head. "They'd think I was just reaching. There really is no solid evidence they are there. Its just in my head. They wouldn't let us go."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well if there's one thing I've learned, it's easier to ask for forgives than permission. This is now a black op," Brooklyn stated.

"A black op?"

"We'll go grab some weapons and load up one of the helicopters-"

"You know damn well you can't fly no helicopter," Connor said crossly.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "That's why Hesh's here you dumb ass."

Connor glanced at Hesh. "Oh. Well, good. I really don't want a repeat of what happened last time." He turned and looked back to Hesh. "You ok with flying?"

"Yep, I can fly. They say take off is the hardest part after all."

Brooklyn laughed dryly. "No it's fucking not. It's landing the damn things."

"Are we going to tell the rest of the Ghosts?" Semper asked.

Hesh shook his head no. "Merrick and Keegan would tell my dad and my dad would report it to Warren. It's best to leave them out of it."

Hesh really didn't like the idea of going behind his Team's back but he knew it was something he had to do. The idea was both unsettling and exciting. Everyone turned as the knob was jostled. Shortly after they heard an audible _click _of someone unlocking the door. It swung open as Merrick walked into the room. "Walker why is your door locked?" He stopped when he saw them all gathered around. He crossed his arms and looked at Hesh suspiciously. "What's going on in here?"

Hesh met Merrick's stare but he didn't reply. This caused Merrick to step towards Hesh, trying to intimidate the younger man. "There was someone in one of the labs. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Brooklyn quickly stepped between the two, facing Merrick. "Captain Merrick, I believe it would be best if you left."

Merrick was clearly caught off guard by the request to leave. He looked at the four of them. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Brooklyn glanced back at Connor who shook his head no. Semper did the same. Brooklyn looked at Hesh next to him with a raised eyebrow, indicating it was Hesh's call. Hesh looked back at Merrick who was now giving him a deadly glare. Neither man moved and no one said anything.

"This how it's going to be now? You against us?" Merrick asked Hesh.

"It would seem like it," Hesh replied. "Not so fun when the it's _you_ on the outside_."_

"Merrick." Semper's voice surprised everyone. She had been quiet for the most part and she wasn't really good at confrontation. She stood up and walked over to him. She kept her voice soft when she spoke. "You're just going to have to trust us. We know what we're doing."

Merrick looked at the young Alpha for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "I don't know what you're up to but I don't like it. We're supposed to be a team here..."

"We are a team," Brooklyn said.

"Then let me go get Elias, we can figure this out, whatever it is."

Brooklyn shook his head. "No Merrick. We can't."

Merrick crossed his arms, clearly not budging. No one had even noticed Connor had slipped behind Merrick. With a hard _whack_ he hit him with the hilt of his knife causing the man to crumple to the floor unconscious. Hesh was completely caught off guard by the violent action. Semper gasped, looking mortified.

"Connor! You just attacked a Captain!" She gasped.  
Connor grabbed a pair of handcuffs that Merrick carried on his person and restrained his arms behind his back. He then pulled out his black bandanna, stuffing it into his mouth.

"What in the hell are you doing, Connor?" Hesh asked, finally snapping out of his shocked state.

"Taking care of the problem." He began to drag Merrick towards Hesh's closet.

"You can't do that Connor!" Semper said bewildered.

"Would you rather have him go blab to Warren?"

He had a point. Merrick would say something, if anything to Elias.

"We are so dead," Brooklyn sighed.

"Well I didn't see you guys coming up with anything!" Connor said.

"Guys, he's gonna be really pissed when he wakes up," Semper wined.

"Then I guess we better get a move on," Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn helped move Merrick into the closet. They turned the light of and shut the door, making sure they locked it. Hesh was pretty sure it really wouldn't slow him down though. Merrick was a big, tough guy.

Leaving him in the dark closet they quickly left the room heading to the armory. Hesh immediately picked up a Honey Badger. Brooklyn, Connor, and Semper picked up weapons of there chose. Hesh immediately stopped when he saw Semper limp slightly.

"Hold up. What about your leg?"

Semper rolled up her pant leg, showing that the cast had been cut off. He immediately placed his hands on her shoulders and sat her down. How had he not noticed that before? "Whoa, whoa, Semper! You still have _months _before that cast can come off."

She shook her head. "Hesh, relax. Alpha's heal fast. See?" She stood up once again and balanced on the once broken leg. Hesh was nothing short of amazed. Just a while ago he had carried her through the halls.

"Yeah see?" Connor showed off some of his injuries that he had obtained before that where now nothing but mere scars. That was impressive. Hesh didn't know they could do that.

"We can talk about our battle scars later. We have to go," Brooklyn said.

They headed outside to the platforms towards the north side of the base. Brooklyn quickly led Hesh to the nearest helicopter, not bothering to be picky. Hesh hopped into the pilot seat, quickly starting it up. The blades began to turn slowly.

"Damn, we really rushed into this," Connor said.

"Let's just focus on getting War and Logan," Hesh said through the radio. A couple of soldiers ran towards them.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Hurry their coming!" Semper yelled.

Hesh quickly got the bird off the ground. The soldiers stopped, getting on their radios, to call Warren, he assumed.

"Alright Brooklyn get up here. Take us to them."

* * *

Keegan had been searching for Merrick for the past hour. He was growing increasingly frustrated. All he was supposed to do was go get Hesh. How difficult could that possibly be? He had checked Merrick's room, the cafeteria, the rec room, the training room, even his own room, but still he couldn't find him.

He decided to check Hesh's room next. After all he had been going after Hesh in the first place. He made his way down the hallway to the younger Ghost's room. He knocked on the door. "Hey kid. You in there?"

There was no reply, so he knocked louder. "Hesh, is Merrick in there with you?" Still no answer. "Merrick?"

He heard a very slight noise. Was the kid ignoring him? He tried the door knob only to find it was locked. He signed somewhat agitatedly. So the kid had locked him out? He pulled out a key he had that unlocked all the Ghost's rooms. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was somewhat surprised when he saw no one was inside.

_Bang Bang Bang_

He jumped slightly when he heard the sudden pounding noise coming from the closet. His surprise was quickly replaced with concern. He pulled out his combat knife and slowly approached the closet door. He could already see that it was locked. Maybe Hesh had been locked inside?

He pulled the door open quickly, readying his knife. He was even _more _surprised to see his Captain sitting on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back and gag shoved roughly down his throat. "Merrick?" Immediately he knelt down, pulling out his cuff key he unlocked Merrick. Then, proceeded to remove the gag. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Damn Connor," Merrick growled, rubbing the area on his head where he'd been struck.

"Where's Hesh?" Keegan asked.

Merrick shook his head. "I don't know. I came in here to find them all talking. They wouldn't say what was going on. Next thing I know Connor's clubbing me in the head."

"Elias isn't going to like that."

Keegan and Merrick went back to the command center to explain what had happened. Upon entering they saw Warren talking to one of the flight crew members. Elias not to far away.

"What do you mean a helicopters gone? Who took it?"

"Uh oh," Keegan said. Warren and Elias both looked at them. Elias raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hesh and the other Alphas are missing," Keegan said.

"That can't be. None of the Alphas can fly a helicopter," Warren said.

Elias sighed. "Hesh can."

"I have a feeling Hesh and one of the Alphas had something to do with the lab break in as well," Merrick said.

Warren sighed. "That would be Brooklyn."

"We have to find out where their going," Elias said.

"We can't. War's the only one with a working memory reader. And Brooklyn has probably disabled the tracker on the helicopter by now."

"Isn't it obvious? Their going after War and Logan," Keegan said.

"Then we'll stand by until we can figure out where they are. We're all they've got."

**Oh shit. Connor's knocking out Merrick and Hesh's flying the get away copter. Not to much action in here but that'll be the next chapter for sure. Merrick's gonna be pissed when they get back. Damn! I'd hate to be Connor or Hesh. Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dang this was a long chapter. Took me longer than I thought. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing! I really appreciate it. It lets me know you guys are enjoying the story so far :) I hope you enjoy!**

_"And it's a great day to be alive! I know the sun's still shinin' when I close my eyes. There's some hard times in the neighborhood! But why can't everyday be just this good!"_

Hesh groaned slightly as Connor and Semper continued singing their song. He looked over at Brooklyn who had a smile plastered on his face. "Do they always do this?" He asked.

Brooklyn nodded. "Those two will just brake out into song when they're bored. You get used to it."

_"She's just a small town girl, living in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going anywhere!"_

They started up a new song but this time Hesh knew it. He had been humming along but Semper had caught him red handed.

"Come on Hesh!" Her and Connor both began chanting.

"Hesh! Hesh! Hesh! Hesh! Hesh!" Hesh smiled back at them.

_"He's just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit! He took the midnight train going anywhere!"_

Brooklyn started laughing as Hesh finished his line. They all started singing together.

"_Strangers waiting, walking down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night! Street lights, people living just to find emotion! Hiding somewhere in the night!"_

Brooklyn was cracking up in the copilot seat. "Alright, as much as I love hearing ya'll sing I think we need to focus on the mission here." The laughs and giggles began to die down slowly.

"Hey, Hesh!" Connor called up.

"Yo?"

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how pissed do you think Merrick is about the-"

"100," Hesh finished.

"Well fuck."

Brooklyn laughed. "You might want War to protect you when we get back bro!"

Semper was laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Merrick kicking Connor's ass. She had tears in her eyes, leaning against the wall of the helicopter. "I love our family," she said. Hesh's smile widened. He also saw the kids around him as his family. Of course, War had been tied by blood, but the other Alphas had also found a special place in his heart. Connor's dumbass personality, Semper's sweetness, and Brooklyn's protectiveness.

"Alright, "Brooklyn said. "We fly in, kick some ass, get War and Logan, and leave. Any questions?"

"Is that seriously the plan?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah, and don't die."

Connor rolled his eyes. "We are so fucking dead."

* * *

Logan was growing increasingly worried about War. They had brought her back some time ago and she hadn't said a word to him. She had her back pressed up into the corner and her arms rested on her knees. When Logan had tried to talk to her she simply gave him a blank stare. She was clearly lost in thought. He was becoming desperate. He wanted her to at least say something. Anything!

"War, please talk to me."

Her eyes shifted over to him but her head didn't move. He had nearly been begging her earlier to speak but she wouldn't. He was starting to wonder if maybe the problem was she _couldn't _speak. Maybe Echo had done something to her. But Echo wouldn't do that. He was to caught up in trying to convince her to be on his side.

Logan walked back over to her and knelt down in front of her. He had given her some space to herself. He hoped if he gave her some space she would speak up eventually but she hadn't.

"War, please."

She wasn't even looking at him now, her eyes shifting to something more interesting on the floor. Logan grabbed her chin and forced her head up. Her eyes widened slightly, caught of guard by the fact Logan had the audacity to grab her roughly.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Don't do the same to me."

Her mouth opened slightly, as if she couldn't form the words she wanted to speak. She slowly shook her head. "No, Logan- I'm not leaving you...I promise I'm not." She leaned forward and pulled her brother into a hug.

Logan relaxed when he finally got a response. He rested his chin on the top of War's head, wrapping his arms around her. She mumbled something into his shoulder that he didn't quite catch at first. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I should have left you be... You where upset."

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. She let out a slight chuckle. "Your too kind for your own good. I don't know about you but I'm ready to get out of this shitty cell."

Logan smiled and leaned against the wall right next to her. "Baby sis got a plan?"

"Ok, A. Don't ever fucking call me 'baby sis' ever again, and B. Yes, I do."

Logan smiled and ruffled her hair slightly. "Is this an actual 'plan' or is it improvising?"

War gave a slight shrug. "Ok so it's 'improvising', fuck you."

Logan and War's heads shot up when the door was opened. A soldier walked in with two others guarding the door. He pointed to War and signaled her to get up and follow him. Logan but his arm out in front of her, standing slowly. "Easy Logan. I can handle this."

Logan sighed and reluctantly let War walk forward towards the men. The man pulled out a pair of handcuffs, intending to restrain her once again. Once the man was close enough to War she lunged forward. War, not having any weapons, used the one thing all Alphas used as a last resort. She used her teeth.

She plunged her teeth into the man's neck, locking her jaw in place. It reminded Logan of how Riley attacked people except War wasn't a dog. She also wasn't letting go. Blood spurted out from the man's artery, cloaking War's face. The hot, thick blood pooled into her mouth as well. Her bone crushing bite force was enough to kill the man in a matter of seconds, even though to Logan it felt like minutes.

The other guards moved to assist their friend but War pulled out the man's side arm and emptied the clip into both men. After the man in her jaws went limp she released her hold and let him drop lifelessly to the floor. She looked back at Logan, her face and clothes now drenched in blood.

She tossed Logan the side arm and grabbed the man's knife. Sometimes Logan felt that War used her knife because she loved the thrill of a close contact kill. To feel her victim's heart stop bleeding as she drove the knife deeper. Boy was he glad she was on his side.

They left the room and stepped into the hallway. "Which way do we go?" War asked.

Logan thought for a second, trying to remember what way they came from. "Left," he decided.

They both went with the decision and moved quickly down the left hallway. It wasn't long before an alarm started to blare over the speakers. "Well fuck me," War growled. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "We need to move fast!"

"Contact!"

Logan cursed when he saw a squad of soldier's pop gas off towards them. "MOVE!"

* * *

"Fuck...fuck...fuck."

"Connor! Shut up!"

The had been easily spotted before they where been close to the base Brooklyn directed them to. They could already hear the alarms.

"This may be rough!" Hesh called back. The jungle would be very difficult to land in. The area was thick with plant life. It was a wonder how anyone could have a base out here. Then again that was probably the advantage to it.

"Hesh!"

He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw two missiles coming for them. "Shit..." He popped off his flares, causing the missiles to explode before they hit them.

"There's more!" Brooklyn pointed towards and enemy helicopter that Hesh hadn't noticed off to the right. Another set of missiles flew towards them The problem was Hesh had wait for the next set of flares to be ready. It was cutting it close. One of the missiles exploded right next to the helicopter, causing Hesh to loose control.

The helicopter jerked to the right sharply causing Semper to tumble out of the side. "SEMPER!"

Connor dove, just snagging her arm as she clung to the side. She was dangling above the jungle floor below, and it was one hell of a drop. Hesh quickly jerked the helicopter to the left, sending both Semper and Connor back inside. He straightened back out before they could tumble out again. "Hang on!"

He spotted the landing area. It was small but big enough for him to land. He turned the bird to face the other helicopter. "Connor get on the turret!" Brooklyn called.

Connor didn't hesitate. He jumped onto the gun and aimed at the other helicopter. He unloaded mercilessly onto the other bird, Hesh trying to keep them lined up. The bullets ripped apart the propellers, sending it crashing into the trees.

"Hell yeah!" Connor cheered.

"Hurry up and land this bird Hesh!" Brooklyn said.

"Down there! Lets go!"

* * *

"What was that?" War asked having heard a loud explosion. Logan shook his head. "I don't know."

They where sprinting down the tangle of hallways, not really sure where to go. War stopped suddenly, glancing down a hallway. Logan skidded to a halt. "War? What are you doing? Let's go!"

War completely ignored Logan and took off down the side hallway. Logan ran back and followed her, calling her name as he went. "War! War! What's wrong?" He caught up to her and all but tackled her to the ground. "What the hell?"

She jerked her arm away from him. "I was taken down this hallway. We can go get Echo!"

Logan shook his head. "Fuck Echo, we need to leave."

"We can end this Logan! I'll go get Echo you get our ride started up."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone!"

"Logan-"

"We stay together! You think you can do these things but you just can't War!"

War dodged Logan's reaching hand and continued on, Logan right on her heels. A bullet whizzed by Logan's leg. He didn't dare to look back, knowing Rorke's men where right behind them. Logan saw Echo coming out of a room ahead of them. Upon seeing War and Logan coming towards them he took off. War went after him, not willing to let him get away. Logan turned and shot off a few rounds at the men tailing them.

Logan suddenly smacked into someone, causing him to fall flat on his back. Instead of unloading the clip into Logan's head like he had expected them too, the man fired at the Federation soldiers. A few more appeared and it took Logan a moment to realize he had ran right into his brother.

"Tangos down!"

Hesh smiled and looked down at his little brother. He helped him up and pulled him into a very tight hug. Logan glanced around to see Hesh was with Connor, Semper, and another boy he didn't know. He was surprised to find that his brother was with the Alphas and not the Ghosts.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked, puling away from Hesh.

Connor snorted. "Planning our deaths."

Logan tilted his head slightly in confusion. "No time to explain," Hesh said in his commanding voice. "Where's War?"

Logan pointed in the direction he had been running. "She went after Echo."

"I'll get her!" Semper ran in the direction Logan was pointing.

The hallway had been a straight shot out into the jungle. The scene felt all to familiar to War. The last time she was in this situation she had been trying to get Echo to stay, but now she was trying to end the bastards life. She faintly heard something behind her but she ignored it. Drawing her knife she threw it with stunning force. The blade shot through the air managed to catch, and stick, in Echo's shoulder. He cried out and stumbled slightly, but it didn't stop him from running.

"War?"

She was caught off guard by the sound of Semper's voice.

Semper had managed to catch up the her but was still struggling. "War! Stop!"

Her foot caught on a protruding tree root, causing her to trip and stumble forward. She let out a terrified shriek as she found herself once again dangling. Except this time it was a deep bit that looked like it had been dug out by someone. Although it was unnecessarily deep.

"War! War!"

She felt her fingers sliding in the mud. She tried desperately to pull herself up but found that she couldn't. Everyone was too far off to hear her and she knew they wouldn't be able to stumble upon her if she fell in. She had a huge fear of heights ever since Brooklyn crashed the helicopter.

"Please don't leave me here!"

She gasped as she dropped down further, her hand sliding over the side. She plummeted momentarily but she had managed to grab onto a root that jutted out from the side of the slicked wall. She was a few feet lower then the lip of the drop now.

"Semper!"

She almost started crying with relief at the sight of War. The blood covered face startled her but it was still War.

"Please help me up," she begged.

War reached down but Semper was just out of her reach. "You need to grab my hand Semper!"

Semper was clinging to the frail root with both her hands. She looked at War wide eyed and shook her head. "I can't reach you."

"Semper you need to let go of the root and reach for me."

Semper was almost shaking with fear.

"Semper, I promise if you reach for me I _will_ catch you," War said.

It suddenly came to her that War had to have given up on the chase to come back after her. "What about Echo?"

"Fuck Echo, give me your hand." War leaned over further.

Semper was trembling she was so terrified. What if she let go and War couldn't grab her in time? What if the root snapped? What if Echo came back?

"Semper!"

She glanced back at War fearfully. War was leaning down as far as she could without falling in. "Grab. My fucking. Hand."

Forgetting her fears momentarily she took a deep breath and let go of the root with one hand. She reached up and War was finally able to snag her. She pulled Semper up out of the muddy pit, panting with effort. Once Semper was out of the pit she laid on her back, catching her breath.

"Thank you, War..." Semper said.

"For what?"

"Not leaving me."

War sat up and looked at Semper. "Semper. I promise that I would never leave. You, Connor, and Brooklyn are the greatest things in my life. If there's anything you ever need, you can bet I wont be far away."

* * *

Connor cracked up laughing when War and Semper jumped into the helicopter. War raised and eyebrow. He pointed at her and continued laughing. "Look at your fucking face!"

She looked at Brooklyn who made a wiping gesture. She tried to wipe the blood away only to smear it even more.

"I wouldn't be laughing at her if you want her to save your ass," Brooklyn said.

"Oh yeah. War you owe me as soon as we get back."

"You just save my ass and your already calling in your favor?" War asked.

"Well, the thing is-"

"He knocked out Merrick."

War's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Out of everyone you could possibly hit...you hit Merrick."

Connor shrugged. Now it was War's turn to laugh. "Your so fucking dead."

"Pft, yeah thanks. What are you? A broken record player?"

War flipped him off.

"You taking us home Hesh?"

"I sure am."

"_I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home_!"

"Hell fucking no. We are not starting that singing shit," War growled.

"_Let the rain wash away-"_

War smacked Connor a crossed the face. "OW! Fuck you bitch!"

Hesh glanced over at Brooklyn as an argument broke out. "Yeah you get used to this too."

**What an interesting Chapter. Incase you where wondering the first song quoted was:**

**Tritt Travis-It's a Great Day to be Alive**

**Journey-Don't Stop Believing **

**Diddy-Dirty Money**

**In that order of course. War seems to be pretty hell bent on getting Echo but of course she would never abandon her family like he did. Poor Semper is probably going to be traumatized after all this falling. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I had Exams today at school so I got out early and was able to type up this chapter! Yay! Unfortunately I have driver's education later...Ugh. I was glad I had time to work on this chapter more today though. Thank you again for the reviews, I like hearing what you guys have to say. It defiantly effects my writing.**

"Uh oh..."

War could see all the Ghost's and Warren waiting for them as Hesh began to land the helicopter back at the base. Connor stepped towards War slightly. Logan gave Hesh an almost worried look. He wasn't sure how their father would react to what they did. Once the helicopter was on the ground the Ghosts and Warren made their way over to them.

"Are you all out of your damn minds!" War had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Warren was livid, and from the look on Elias's face, he was too. "You guys actually stole a helicopter? Of all the-"

"Hold up a second here," War nearly growled out. "For starters. Nobody 'stole' a helicopter. It's right fucking here. Second of all who gives a flying fuck about the damn helicopter?"

Warren crossed his arms. "Well I sure as hell have a list!" War rolled her eyes and gave Logan a very annoyed look. She didn't even try to conceal it. "You broke into a lab, used equipment unauthorized, attacked a Ghost," he gestured to Merrick who now had a visible lump on his head. Connor side stepped so he was slightly behind War. She hadn't even noticed the Ghost was death glaring Connor the whole time. "You stole a helicopter, and you left base unauthorized."

War shrugged. "Cry about it."

Before Warren could snap back Hesh stepped forward. "It was my fault. I talked them into doing all this so we could-"

"David I don't even want to hear your excuses right now," Elias barked.

"How about you get the fuck off David's back? He's the one who had the guts and brains to actually do something," She pointed an accusing finger at Warren. "You abandoned your alpha, and you," she pointed to Elias. "abandoned your son." War spat out the last sentence hatefully. Elias was caught off guard by War's cruel statement. Hesh cringed slightly. It was one thing for someone else to say that but it was so much worse coming from his daughter.

Semper spoke up quietly. "Come on now War, that's not really fair..."

War turned to walk off, but Brooklyn took her arm and shook his head no. Signifying that it would be best if she didn't just walk away and storm off like she usually did. If anything the rest of the alphas needed her for her standoffish attitude. If anyone was going to talk and or bullshit their way out of this it was War.

"Don't think you can just get out of this," Warren said.

"Bite me."

Now it was Warren who turned and walked back to the base, clearly steamed. He wasn't one to really walk away from conversations unless he was really pissed. It seemed to show just how much War got away with though. Then again, what was it they could do? They couldn't discharge her or anything like that.

"Damn, he's pissed," Brooklyn said somewhat regretfully.

Connor went to try to leave as well but Merrick growled at him, "Don't think I've forgotten what you did!" Brooklyn quickly stepped in front of Connor, trying to avoid Merrick's wrath. "Ok, come on now, let us explain."

War didn't help the situation. "You got quite a knot there, I'm surprised you remembered he did it."

"Shut up, War!" He growled, although it didn't faze her in the slightest. She knew Merrick wasn't a threat to her. He may have been bigger than her but War could hold her own. Merrick took a swing at Connor who decided his best bet was to run like hell.

"Connor!" Brooklyn called after him. Merrick went after the poor boy, hot on his heels. Connor could run fast but Hesh was sure a pissed off Merrick could be faster.

Keegan seemed to be the only one who had a rational thought. "Are you two ok?"

War forgot she looked like a bloody mess. Logan didn't really look much better. At least someone seemed to give a shit whether or not they where hurt.

"Thank you Keegan. Yes, we're fine."

Elias walked over to see if they had any visible injuries. Hesh was sure there weren't any though. Logan had a couple of cuts, War was just too drenched in blood to tell. When Elias went to check her though she shoved him away.

Hesh looked over as Connor came sprinting back towards them again. Merrick was still tailing his ass, except Connor now had a rock in his hand. Hopefully he wasn't dumb enough to throw it. He dove behind War, grabbing her shoulders and using her as a shield. Merrick stopped a few inches in front of War, who didn't even flinch. "Are you done?" She asked rather annoyed.

"He-"

"Ok, honestly Merrick. I'm sure you brought it on yourself."

"He did," Connor said from behind her.

She turned her head and snarled, "Shut it."

Merrick took another step closer. War was sick of putting up with Merrick's pissy attitude. She pulled out her knife and held it out, showing she was more than willing to slash Merrick.

"Merrick, don't! She _will _cut you," Semper said.

Connor left the safety of War and darted behind Elias. "Come on Elias! I helped save your kid! You owe me!"

"Merrick. That's enough," Elias said. Merrick was clearly livid. Crossing his arms a crossed his chest he stood in front of Elias. "That little shit knocked me out then tied me up and shoved me in a closet!"

"Oh yeah! Well..." Connor pointed at War. "She spits in your coffee when you make her mad!"

War's mouth fell open. "You fucking bitch!"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I didn't hear a denial in there."

"That's enough! Stow it! All of you!" Everyone looked at Elias. He looked at both Logan and War. "You two go to the infirmary, now," he then looked at Brooklyn, Semper, and Connor. "You three go to your rooms." He then swung on to Hesh. "And you, are coming with us. Now."

Hesh sighed and followed his father, Merrick, and Keegan back to the base. War rolled her eyes and looked at Connor. Her eyes flicked to the rock in his hand. "Where you seriously going to throw a rock?"

He shrugged. "Unlike you I try not to eat people as my defense mechanism."

"I did _not _eat anybody," she growled.

"Oh really? Then answer me this, did you swallow any flesh and or blood? Even if it was just a bit?"

War stayed silent for a moment, causing all eyes to shockingly fall on her. She looked at Connor who looked at her expectantly. Rolling her eyes she spat blood at him. "Fuck you." She uncrossed her arms and started towards the base.

* * *

"You idiot!" Echo yelped as he was grabbed roughly and pinned to the wall. "You let them escape?" Rorke was pissed with him, having just arrived he hadn't had the chance to interrogate or relocate Logan and War. He wanted to at least work on Logan for a bit. Mess with Elias and Hesh's heads. Echo choked slightly as Rorke tightened his grip on his neck. He could feel the stitches in his shoulder tearing from where War hit him with the knife.

"No need for violence, children. I was prepared for this," Adam spoke. Rorke released Echo roughly and made his way toward the other man. He really didn't like Adam.

"What are you talking about?" He growled. His black bandana and shirt made him look all the more intimidating. Especially the scar. Adam didn't seem concerned though. He didn't care for either Rorke or Echo. He hated every minute of being under Rorke's command.

Echo rubbed his neck, stepping towards Adam as well. The boy seemed a little more than upset. For one he was upset that he had lost his sister and Logan. He was also upset over Rorke's irrational behavior. The man usually wasn't this short tempered with him.

Adam smiled and held up a locator he had in his pocket. "When our little soldier friend was unconscious I had a tracker inserted into his arm. I have their location. You'll be able to get your little pet back and kill the other Ghosts as well."

The thought of killing Elias and Hesh slowly brought a smirk to his face. After recent events it would be even better to kill them right in front of War and Logan. A traumatic event like that would defiantly help in the breaking process.

"When did you do that?" Echo asked.

"While you where busy with the girl I did something productive with our little blonde friend."

Rorke grabbed the locator and smiled when he saw that it was indeed working and giving them coordinates. He turned toward Echo. "I think Adam may have just got you off the hook." He turned back to Adam. "Get our forces ready. Let's make sure our friends made it home safely."

* * *

War and Logan where sitting in the infirmary in the same room. Waiting for the medics to clear them. War looked over at him. "What happened to your arm?" She asked.

Logan look at his left arm, immediately knowing what she was talking about. He had some stitches in his arm that he couldn't remember getting. "I don't really know. I must have gotten cut and they decided to stitch me up when we reached the base out in the Amazon."

War raised an eyebrow. "They stitched up one cut?"

Logan shrugged, not really sure what to make of it either. War laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Think Hesh is going to be ok ?"

It kind of scared Logan. He had never seen his father so upset. Not even when Hesh stumbled home drunk one time when he was younger. "I don't know baby girl." War sat up and glared at him.

"What the fuck did I say about that?"

Logan smiled. "You told me I could never say 'baby sis', if I recall correctly. And I do." War rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, I've been the baby brother my whole life. I'm not wasting the opportunity now."

War huffed. "Whatever."

Logan smirked. "Don't be like that." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

One of the medics walked in. "Ok, you two are free to go."

War immediately jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. Not even waiting to see if Logan followed. Logan did however catch up to her. She went over to the training room, even though she probably shouldn't due to her conditions. Logan grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

War stared at him blankly for a moment. "Um...I love you?"

Logan smiled. "I love you to but that's not what I meant."

"Oh. Then what-"

"Your still covered in blood."

"Oh..."

Logan smiled and took her back to the infirmary. She groaned. "We just left here."

"Well if you hadn't run off before we wouldn't have to back track." He got a damp wash cloth and started to gently dab at War's face. Flecks of tried blood began to fall off her face to the floor. He got most of it off, to the point where her face was only a slightly red.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"About what?"

"When you said you wouldn't leave me alone. Back when we where in the cell. Did you mean that?"

"Logan stopped for a moment. "Of course I meant it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

War simply nodded.

"You don't believe me?"

War shrugged slightly. Echo had said the same bullshit line to her over and over again. Another reason she had trust issues. Logan leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry little sis. Hesh and I will always protect you. Whether you want us to or not."

**I wanted Logan and War to have a brother sister relationship as well. I had it mostly centered around Hesh but I wanted to show Logan and War where close too. Hmmm...wonder what Rorke is cooking up now. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello once again everybody! I enjoyed typing up this chapter. A lot more serious event unfolding. A lot more emotional turmoil! This is one of my longer Chapters I've written. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you guys think! **

Hesh could only really sit back and take it as his father ripped into him. He had never seen him this upset before. He was sure that it wasn't so much what he did. It was more so the fact that he didn't trust them enough to say anything. He made sure to keep eye contact with his dad. Looking away only made things worse.

Keegan and Merrick also where in the room but neither one said a word. Keegan seemed the most upset that Hesh hadn't told them what was going. Merrick was just pissed at Connor. He really was getting quite the tongue lashing from his old man. His biggest fear though was that his father might send him and Logan back. Or forbid him from seeing and or working with War again.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Elias finished.

Hesh signed. "I know what I did was wrong. I just didn't want to get you guys involved. It was better to just go with the Alphas."

Keegan pushed off the wall he was leaning against. He was wearing his mask, as usual, so his expression was unreadable. "Do you really not trust us Hesh?"

"No Keegan, that's not it. I trust all of you. I just had to make sure Warren or Derek didn't find out. Otherwise they wouldn't send us and War and Logan would still be there."

"Kid's got a point Elias," Merrick said. He was more than a little surprised that Merrick was the one who was standing up for him. He never usually did that. He always sided with dad.

"Keegan, Merrick, can you give me and Hesh a minute?" The two men nodded and without saying a word left the room, leaving him alone with his father. His father looked at him for a few minutes before he decided to speak . It made Hesh uncomfortable. "Son, I know you love your sister, but you can't get too attached to her." He sat down next to him. "Soon we'll be going back to our own missions and we won't see the Alphas for a while."

The thought scared Hesh. Not being able to see his sister for God knows how long? If he even could see her again. He had grown so close to her and the others. What if she was hurt or killed? Would they even tell them? "Why not? What if they where transferred to-"

"Believe me Hesh, I've tried to get War transferred to the Ghosts. Commands not willing to let any of their Alphas go."

Hesh put his head in his hands, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. He shut his eyes tightly. His father put a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. He had gone through the same thing Hesh and Logan were going through now. He remembered all those times he walked off that base, leaving a piece of himself behind.

"I can't leave her dad... I really can't. Not again."

"I know it's hard but your just going to have to except the fact-"

"No! Dad, I won't!" Hesh rose abruptly. "Leaving her now would be like me abandoning Logan. It'll be even worse now when we leave because she knows the truth!"

"This is exactly why they didn't want me to tell her-"

"They didn't want you to tell her because they knew she'd want to go back with you! They played you and her!" Hesh stood there expecting his father to say something. Anything. He turned towards the door to let himself out.

"I won't let them play me..."

* * *

"You should probably be resting," Logan said. They had been walking around outside in the courtyard. Some of the Betas where playing basketball, others where just hanging out. Some Deltas and Gammas where out and about too.

"What are you? My mom?"

Logan snorted. "No, worse. I'm your big brother." He pulled her into a headlock which she easily broke out of. She shoved him slightly.

"How's your arm?"

Logan looked down at his stitches. It was just a small cut. Nothing to worry about. It itched occasionally but that was it. "It's fine."

War made her way over to a large tree that was by the fence. She laid down shade on the grass. Logan sat down next to her, enjoying the cool breeze. He hadn't really sat down and enjoyed the simply things like the grass and cold breeze. He saw War's eyes getting heavy. "If your tired why don't you go to bed?"

She chuckled lightly. "Logan you have not lived until you have fallen asleep under a tree in the grass."

"Sounds uncomfortable."

"You get used to it."

Logan leaned back against the trunk of the tree, War laying beside him on her stomach. He watched all the other MES run around and play like any normal people would. The boys playing basketball romped around, talking smack to one another. Logan smiled. It reminded him of how things used to be before Odin. He remembered wrestling with Hesh when he was younger. They would play in the hard and with some of the kids from school.

War looked up lazily. She glanced up at the sky in confusion. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked over at Logan. "Do you hear that?"

Logan shook his head no. He looked out and saw that _all_ the MES had turned their heads towards the sky. _'If an MES is worried, YOU should be worried,'_ his father's voice screamed in his head. Logan could just see off in the distance there were jets streaming towards them.

"Move!"

He wasn't sure if he had yelled it or someone else had, but either way it didn't matter. He instinctively dove on top of War, shielding her with his body. There was a sharp vibration that made his teeth rattle. He could feel dirt and rocks pelting his back. The ground rumbled and shook violently, just like when Odin struck. He kept War pressed firmly into the ground, making sure he kept her covered. His ears where ringing from the bombs striking so close. For a few seconds he was actually seeing white.

Just as soon as it had started it stopped. The ringing in his ears slowly began to fade and his vision began to clear. Screams began to fill his head. He wasn't sure who was screaming. War? Himself? He slowly rose to his feet and looked out at the courtyard. Or what once was the courtyard. As the think smog began to clear, large craters became visible. The basketball court was completely gone. Part of the base had been hit, taking out a section of the wall. People where scrambling everywhere. Anyone who had been anywhere near an explosion was gone. Whipped out.

War bolted over to a crater where they heard a boy screaming. It was over where the basketball courts had been. There where several injured MES on the ground. Some of the others how had been thrown nearby where in a clear state of shock. "Logan help me!" War said, kneeling next to a wounded Beta.

"What happened?" The boy asked. His voice was raspy. His face was bloody, eyes unfocused. He glanced around as if he didn't know what had happened. War gently laid him back down. "Your ok, just lay down." The boy didn't listen. Logan wasn't even sure if he'd heard her.

"I can't feel my legs...Is that bad?" He asked, looking at War.

Logan looked down. The boy had no legs. Nothing left but burnt flesh, shattered bone, and torn muscle. The explosion must had blown his legs clear off. War pushed the boy down so he couldn't look at the damage done to his legs. Logan saw other MES going to help as well. Checking injuries and trying to save their fallen brothers and sisters.

"Hey!" Logan saw War lightly smack the boys face. She pressed her ear to his chest, listening for his heart. She began pressing on his chest, trying to get his heart to start back up. Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "War, he lost too much blood." No amount of CPR in the world could fix that.

War fell back onto her heels. She looked up at Logan before standing up and moving to the next injured person. A girl was knelt down next to another boy. She was crying and trying to speak through her sobs. "Please! Somebody help him!"

Logan saw no one was really trying to help the boy, but upon further inspection he knew why. The boy had a large wooden splinter threw his neck. His eyes where wide as he choked on his own blood. He must have been near one of the trees when a bomb hit. The wooden splinter had been sent right into the poor boys neck, severing an artery. There was no saving him. No way.

"Help him you bastards! Why aren't you helping him!" She sobbed. War shook her head, signifying there was nothing they could do. Logan went to comfort the girl but War grabbed his shoulder. "Focus on the ones we _can _save."

There wasn't very many. There really wasn't an in between. You where either dead or you weren't. Anyone who was severely injured just ended up dying. Anyone who had been in rage of a bomb was dead. Almost all the betas who had been on the basketball court where dead, except for a lucky few who had been thrown clear by the blast. They went back over to the girl trying to explain that her friend was dead. He wasn't coming back.

"How did this happen?" She screamed out. That's what everyone wanted to know.

War's head jerked up and she looked at Logan. Her face was full of fear. Logan was about to ask what was wrong but she reached her arm out gently. "Logan...let me see your arm."

He inspected it for a moment, checking to see if he was bleeding. He wasn't. He held his arm out to War, face full of confusion. The others in the court yard looked at the two, wondering what War was doing. She took out her knife and cut the stitching on Logan's arm loose, causing him to cringe.

She looked at his arm, eyes going wide. "Oh my God...Logan..."

"What is it?"

War shook her head. "Your arm...Logan there's a tracker in your arm..."

The realization struck him like a punch to the gut. They hadn't simply stitched up a cut. They tagged him. Like he was some sort of dolphin. He should have known better than that! He looked around at all the charred bodies and destruction around him. This was because of him. They had tracked him here and sent all the jets.

"You bastard! How could you?" The girl sobbed. She rose to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Logan. "You did this!"

A couple of Deltas ran forward and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from hurting herself or Logan. They tried to coax her back inside to be examined but it just caused her to let out a wail. "WE DID THIS FOR YOU!" She screamed at Logan. She broke away from the two and dropped to her knees. Her blonde hair fell into her face and her blue eyes where red from crying. "We did this for you!" The two boys quickly tried to comfort her and calm her down.

Logan shook his head and looked at War. "I didn't know..."

War turned back to him but didn't say anything. Her eyes still wide with shock.

"War I swear I didn't know..." Logan felt his breathing quicken. His heart was racing. All the MES where staring at him.

"What the hell happened here?" A boy came over to see what the commotion was. The alarms inside the base where going off, grabbing everyone's attention. More and more people where heading to the court yard.

"Logan I need to cut it out," War said, ignoring the boy.

"Cut what out?" He asked suspiciously coming up beside War.

"MURDERER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" The girl stood in a rage but War cut her off.

"Segan you get your Beta inside before she does something stupied!" War said sharply.

The boy, Segan, raised an eyebrow. "Why's it his fault?" He nodded to Logan.

"It isn't his fault, she's just freaked out."

Segan took the comment offensively. Not like War would care though. His soft blue eyes narrowed slightly. He knew the Beta's well enough to know that they where strong and something like this wouldn't rattle them. Betas where strong too. Even so he backed up to the girl, speaking softly to her. "It's ok Carla, go inside. I'll handle it." Carla backed up but didn't go inside. Segan left her side and went back over to War.

"I can help. What do you need me to do?"

War rolled her eyes. Segan was always trying to do something, butting in when he really didn't need to. She admired it but sometimes it just got really fucking annoying. Like right now. She was trying to juggle three things at once, getting the girl to shut the hell up, getting him out of her face, and getting the tracker out of Logan's arm. She was holding the knife tip just above the cut. Plunged it in, she began cutting threw Logan's flesh, causing him to hiss. Blood began to stream out of the wound but not enough to cause concern.

"War, I can help," Segan piped up again.

War removed the knife and gave Segan a sharp glare. She was about to say something when a grieved wail pierced the air once again. She growled. "You want to help? Fine! Get her out of here. NOW!"

Segan nodded. He went back over to the girl, Carla. He waved the two Deltas away. "It's fine, I can handle it." He shouldn't have been so prideful. He knew he shouldn't have tried to force her inside alone. Immediately Carla began fighting him. She pushed away and tried to push her way back. Segan was trying to keep her calm and get her back inside. Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how. It had happened so fast. Carla broke away from him, marching over towards Logan and War.

War turned around in time to see Carla lunge for Logan. Tired of the troublesome Beta, War didn't hold back. She swung as hard as she could, striking Carla straight in the face. Had she known the condition Carla was in...she defiantly wouldn't have hit her that hard...

Carla's face had been fractured slightly. Her nose had already been broken from the impact of one of the bombs. The bone in her nose was already in shards. When War's fist connected it sent the smashed pieces of bone in her nose spiraling into her brain. Carla died almost instantly.

Logan's mouth fell open. He wanted to scream but found that he couldn't. Nothing came out. His voice refused to work. Carla was dead before she even struck the ground. The look of betrayal was still frozen onto her face. Everyone fell silent. Not a single MES said a word. There where multiple looks spreading around. Shock, sympathy, anger, understanding.

Segan's face was defiantly one of shock. He knelt down next to Carla, feeling for a pulse. There was none. The only sound that could be heard was War's panting. The anger was still evident on her face. Her teeth where bared and her eyes seemed to almost glow.

"What the hell happened?"

Some of the kids that stood in the way cleared a path as Elias, Hesh, and Warren came running towards them. Warren immediately went to War. Bombarding her with questions. Logan still stood there, shocked. This girl was dead because of him too. She had completely freaked out and died at the hand of one of her own. He didn't realize his father and Hesh where trying to speak to him until a shove from behind snapped him back into reality.

War had shoved Logan forward towards Segan. "Take them back to their room, don't let anyone near them. Got it?" War hissed sharply. Segan nodded. He pushed his light brown hair back, still in shock. He was determined though to do this for War. He gently led them away.

Logan didn't even notice. He didn't care. He just looked out at all the massive destruction. The angry and shocked faces, the charred bodies, the rubble and craters that littered the court yard. All this was because of him. He should have known. He should have know...

**I would like to give a special thanks to SweetBrownie who came up with the new Beta MES, Segan. I was in need of a Beta and she helped me out BIG time. This chapter was an introduction for him but there will be character development with him for sure. Thank you very much SweetBrownie! **

**Looks like Rorke has sent the Ghosts and MES a message. He knows where they are and has attacked them on their own turf. How will the Alphas and Ghosts strike back? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a few days. I usually type up most of my story chapters on an app I have on my iPhone but I got caught typing up this chapter in class so I got my phone taken away. Thus, delaying my typing progress :/ Ironically it was in English class. So again I am sorry for the delay.**

Segan led them back to Hesh's room due to it being the closest. It seemed that Hesh's room was the place to conspire. Once inside Segan made sure he locked the door behind them, twisting the knob to check the lock. Hesh and Elias sat Logan on Hesh's bed. Hesh immediately noticed the blood oozing from Logan's cut that was now reopened and considerably bigger. "Let me see your arm," he said. Logan said nothing and simply held his arm out for Hesh to examine. He looked at the cut and could see what looked to be a metal shard still half inside. "There's something in there."

Segan turned his head and left his post at the door. "That must have been what War was trying to get out. Don't worry I'll get it." He pulled out his pocket knife which was a lot better than War's overly large survival knife. With one hand, Segan very delicately spread away Logan's skin, giving him better access to the open wound. Logan cringed slightly but otherwise showed no sign of discomfort. Segan slowly dipped his knife into the cut. It wasn't as difficult as he thought because the shard was already partially out, thanks to War. The tip of the blade managed to snag a circuit on metal bit. He pulled it out carefully, freeing it from Logan's arm.

Once he had it in his hand he dumped it into Hesh's palm before he went and grabbed a towel from the bathroom to stop the bleeding. Hesh looked down at the metal bit that had been placed into his hand. It didn't take him long to realize that this wasn't a piece of shrapnel. This was a tracker. "Logan-"

"I didn't know...I should have known," was his brothers only response.

The door handle was suddenly jostled a couple times as someone tried to open the door. Hesh could hear an audible groan from the other side of the door, followed by a soft _click_ as someone picked the lock. Both Elias and Hesh stood up as the door opened but relaxed when they saw It was only Connor and Brooklyn.

Segan immediately stormed out of the bathroom, upon hearing the door open. "You can't be in here!" He snapped at the too. They both walked in anyway, not very intimidated by the lower ranking MES.

"Cool your jets Beta-boy," Connor said.

Segan crossed his arms indignantly. "Don't call me that,' he snarled.

Brooklyn ignored his request. "Can you give us a minute?"

Segan shook his head, not budging. "I'm not supposed to leave them."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Then just, go stand in the doorway or something. We won't be long."

Hesh saw a glint of mischief in Connor's eyes but he wasn't really sure why. All he knew at this point was it had something to do with the Beta. Segan must have picked up on it too, but chose to ignore it. He simply narrowed his eyes but even so he walked over to the door anyways. He turned and stood in the doorway where Brooklyn and Connor where still standing.

The older boy simply leaned over and shut the door in Segan's fac. The door slammed the boy backwards, causing him to stumble into the hallway. Brooklyn locked the door immediately after. Segan began pounding on the door angrily. "That's not funny Brooklyn! Let me in!"

Connor had a wide smirk on his face at having outsmarted the Beta. Hesh saw that his father wasn't as amused.

"Learn to pick a lock Beta-boy," Brooklyn called back.

Elias crossed his arms and looked at the two of them. "That's not funny, you know he tries really hard to help you guys out."

Connor gave an uncaring shrug. "Obviously he doesn't make good life decisions," he turned towards the door. "Guard the door from out there," he called back.

Hesh felt slightly bad about locking the poor boy outside, but they needed to hear what the two Alphas had to say. Connor walked past Hesh and sat down next to Logan. "Did you get it out?" Brooklyn asked from where he was standing. Hesh nodded. "A lot of the MES are pissed," Brooklyn said carefully.

"Is that why your here?" Hesh asked becoming a little standoffish.

"We just wanted to make sure you guys made it back ok. It's a house divided out there."

"Logan?" Connor tilted his head slightly. Logan didn't respond, starring off at nothing. Brooklyn sat on the other side of Logan, leaving Elias and Hesh to stand and watch the interaction. "You ok buddy?"

Logan shook his head. "It's my fault. I should have known. I should have known something was wrong."

"It wasn't your fault Logan. It wasn't anyone's fault," Brooklyn said. He lightly patted Logan's shoulder.

"If it's anyone's fault it's those damn air control monitors. Stupid sons of bitches," Connor said leaning to lay back on the bed.

Brooklyn perked up and stood up from the bed. "What did you just say?" Connor glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Stupid sons of bitches?"

"Before that."

"If it's anyone's fault it's those damn air control monitors?"

"That's it!"

"What are you going on about Brooklyn?" Elias asked.

"Think about it. You've been in the control room, there's got to be at least twenty monitors in there give or take. So how come none of them picked up on anything?" The four men looked at him. Not picking up on what he meant. "Ya'll know what this means right?"

Hesh shrugged. "Someone's getting fired?"

"Someone's on the inside." That actually did make sense. There was no way in hell twenty air monitors malfunctioned and failed to set off an alarm. Those things where designed to spot unauthorized aircrafts well before they where near the base. This should have been avoided. Someone had to have turned them off.

"Probably one of those damn Betas," Connor grumbled. Brooklyn perked slightly when Connor said 'Beta.' He quickly went over to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open quickly. Segan almost fell in from the door being jerked from under him so quickly. He had been leaning against it, listening to them the entire time. Brooklyn grabbed him and pulled him inside. Securing the door once again after he was in. Segan stumbled for a moment before straightening up and glaring at Brooklyn. "That wasn't funny."

Brooklyn crossed his arms. "Segan, you cannot say anything."

Segan crossed his arms as well. Matching Brooklyn's stance even though he was younger than Brooklyn. The older boy even had a couple inches on him. "I'm not going to say anything. I want to help you guys."

Connor made an indignant sound from where he sat next to Logan. "I'm serious! You even said it yourself! You thought it was a Beta. I know your wrong but if for some reason it is I could help you."

"Connor's a few screws short of a box. We don't know anything yet. It could have been anyone."

"Well then let me help."

Brooklyn glanced at Elias. Hesh's father crossed his arms and gave Brooklyn an expectant look. The boy sighed and looked back at Segan, who was waiting for an answer.

"Fine. You can help. But you do what we say, got it?"

Segan smiled and nodded. Hesh had never seen the confrontation between the different groups since he'd been here. It was obvious now that there was some serious competition between them. Alpha's thought they where above Betas. Betas thought they where above Deltas. Deltas above Gammas, and Gammas above Omegas. It was actually kind of stupid.

"So what do we do?" Hesh asked.

"Well first, we need to go to the command room and have a look at the monitors. We have to make sure no ones in there though," Brooklyn said.

"The base was just attacked. There's going to be tons of people in there," Connor said.

"Well then we'll need to draw them out," Hesh said.

"You got any ideas?" Brooklyn asked.

Not really. How could you draw ten to twenty people out of a room without sounding suspicious? They couldn't just walk in there and start inspecting things either.

"What if we gassed them?" Segan suggested.

"That's a great fucking idea! How about while we're at it we burry you alive and dance on your grave?" Connor said sarcastically.

"I was just saying!"

Segan and Connor went back and forth a bit, throwing insults at one another. Hesh looked at his father who seemed to be just as displeased as he was. While the two where arguing the door was once again opened after someone picked the lock. Honestly, the door would have been better off without a lock. There clearly was no point to it.

War walked in, still angry about the whole situation. She stormed in about to say something but stopping when she saw Connor and Segan going at it. She glanced at Hesh who sighed. "We're trying to come up with a plan," he explained.

War gave an annoyed look. "I can see that."

She walked over to the two who where now right in each other's faces. War grabbed both of them by the back of the head. She drew them back and smashed their heads together forcefully. Hesh winced slightly, the action seemed very painful and he was worried War may have literally cracked their skulls. Segan and Connor both fell to the ground holding their heads, groaning and cursing.

"That was a little uncalled for," Brooklyn said.

"They needed to shut up and I needed to hit something. So it all worked out ok," War shrugged.

"So anyway..." Hesh began trying desperately to change back to the matter at hand.

"I know how to get inside!" Brooklyn started. "We'll send someone into the command room to-"

"The command room?" War asked cutting him off.

"Yeah we need to get in there without being seen."

"Oh, no ones in there right now. Their all scrambling around."

Brooklyn looked at her before letting out a long sigh. "But what if-"

War waved him off. "Just- don't even worry about it, don't even worry about it." She smiles and was already walking out the door gesturing them to follow. Hesh stopped in the doorway and looked at the two still on the floor clutching their heads. "You two gonna be alright in here while we're gone?"  
"I'll stay here," Logan said quietly from the bed.  
Hesh frowned but gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. His poor brother was taking this harder than he thought.

* * *

"Where did everyone go?"

"I told you their scrambling around trying to get their shit together."

The command room had been deserted just as War had said. Papers where still laid out and computer where still on. They clearly left in a hurry. Brooklyn walked over to the monitors that lined the wall in the back of the room. "I was right. The wire has been cut. None of these are working."

"So now we need to figure out who cut them," War said.

The doors opened and Connor walked in with Segan. The both of them where unbalanced and walking crooked.  
Connor stopped and flipped War the middle finger. "Fuck you," he said. War rolled her eyes and went back to examining the monitors.

"Where's Logan?" Hesh asked.

Segan was still holding his head, leaning against a table for balance. He defiantly didn't look good.

"Still in the room," Connor said.

"Wait a minute," War spun around and glared at the two. "You left him alone!?"

"War, Logan's a big boy. He can-"

"WE ARE ON A BASE FULL OF PISSED OF MES YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

Segan almost seemed to be in a drunk state as he walked over to Hesh. He grabbed onto his arm, probably the only way he could stand up. "He's fine-He's fine. Don't- just don't even worry about it," he said lazily. He fell forward but Hesh caught him. War glanced at him for a moment, slight concern on her face.

"Ok you might have seriously hit him too hard..." Connor said.

"War, go check on Logan, I'll keep checking the monitors. See what I can find," Brooklyn said.

Without another moment's hesitation War ran from the command center and headed sprinted straight to Hesh's room, where they had previously been. She tried the handle but found that it had been relocked for the hundredth time. Why would Logan lock the door? Panic swept through her like a storm. "Logan!"

She pulled out the bobby pin she kept in her hair to pick locks. Her hands where shaking so badly she fumbled with it briefly. She had began to sweat as she fumbled with the door handle. She had been in such a hurry she messed up on picking the lock. She had a terrible feeling in her gut that was spreading throughout her body. Finally she just got frustrated and decided to kick the door in. It only took one strong kick on her part to brake the door off the hinges.

War's eyes widened at the scene in front of her. She gasped and brought her hand to cover her mouth in absolute shock. She felt like throwing up. She actually had to cover her mouth to _keep_ from throwing up. She knew this would happen. In the back of her mind she knew this would happen if Logan was left alone. Especially in his troubled state of mind. Every muscle in her body told her to move but she found that she couldn't. Her feet decided to stay planted where they where to the floor. She finally was able to find her voice after a few moments, allowing her to let out a scream.

"LOGAN!"

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry guys, It's so cruel of me to avoid posting for a couple days and then leave you guys on this! Although, I will try to get my next chapter started right away! Hopefully my teacher won't catch me typing up my story again o.o**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews you guys posted! I'm glad you guys are eager to read my story! Even if a lot of you where mad about the cliff hanger :) I wanted to thank some of my loyal readers!**

**AvenirUSMC: I think its hilarious that your teacher was making fun of you xD At least you didn't get in trouble! I got chewed out for having my phone out in class! It was even Honors English! Honestly I think I should have been off the hook. Glad your teacher has a sense of humor!**

**Lil-B-Rebel: Hahahahaha! *Evil smirk* I guess you'll just have to read on and see if Logan is dead or not!**

**misszelda3290: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I always look forward to seeing what you guys have to say! Now without further stalling, ON WITH THE STORY! **

She tried to get her heart rate to slow down. She couldn't loose her shit, not right now. That wouldn't help anyone. She would be less than helpful in a pissed off state of mind. She needed to maintain her cool to talk herself through this. She had to do this for her brother.

The room was trashed to say the least. The night stand had been knocked over, its contents spilled all over the floor. The lamp had been knocked over as well, broken beyond repair. Although, the thing that got her attention most was the blood on the floor.

There was no need for DNA testing, she knew it was Logan's. She could tell by the scent. The copper smell stung even more knowing it was her brothers. It was dappled randomly about that floor, not confined to one area, which was a good sign.

War stepped back and took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. She knew she had to asses the situation and start piecing together what happened. Panicking or getting pissed wouldn't help Logan.

For starters the door was locked. Whoever attacked Logan must have locked the door so it would take longer for everyone to realize he was missing. They expected everyone to believe he was so grief stricken that he had simply locked the door and didn't want to talk to anyone.

Then there was the broken lamp. The lamp had been thrown clear of the desk. Sure it could have been bumped into, knocking it further away. Except the problem was the lamp was clear on the other side of the room, meaning it had either been thrown or used as a weapon. Most likely thrown due to the extent of the damage.

She saw Hesh's knife on the floor by the bed. Someone must have made a grab for it. Probably Logan, considering Hesh was his brother so he probably knew where he kept his knives. She worked out the possibilities in her head.

Segan suddenly poked his head into the room. "Hey are you alright? I heard you yell-"

"Go get Elias and Hesh," she said. She turned and looked directly at him. "Now!" Segan quickly turned and left.

She knelt down and touched her hand to the floor. Shutting her eyes she took a deep calming breath. She tried to focus on scents or, if possible, heat signatures. She picked up on Logan's scent. Logan had more of a natural, earthy scent, unlike Hesh who smelled more like steel and copper with the occasional cologne. There was also another scent but she couldn't place it. Her focus was broken by the sound of pounding footsteps.

"What's going on?" Hesh asked walking into the room.

War tried to refrain from snapping at him for breaking her concentration, but that wasn't Hesh's fault. After all, she did ask for him. Elias wasn't too far behind his son.

"Where's Logan? What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," War said.

Hesh went to set the desk back up and grab his knife but War stopped him. "Wait! Don't touch anything!"

Elias grabbed his shoulder and moved him back. "Give her a minute."

War mumbled a few things to herself as she walked around the room. The wheels in her head slowly began to turn.

"I think I know what happened," War said. "Someone came into the room. Logan stood up from the bed as they came in. They shoved him back into the desk, causing him to knock it over and fall forward. He grabbed the lamp and threw it at his attacker but he either missed or they dodged it. He reached for the bed and pulled Hesh's knife from under his pillow, but his assailant kicked him, causing him to bleed. He stood up and they struggled briefly. Anything after that I don't know."

Hesh shook his head. "Your over analyzing it. There's no way you could tell that from just this."

Brooklyn, Connor, and Segan came back, caught off guard by the state the room was in.

"War doesn't 'over analyze' things," Brooklyn said having caught that part of the conversation.

"I put together the facts and evidence and that's what I got," War said.

"That still doesn't tell us where Logan is," Hesh said.

"He's right," Brooklyn said. "Make a call War."

War's demeanor quickly changed back to her leadership role. She pointed to Segan. "Go find Warren and tell him what's going on. The rest of us will search the base. Connor, go get Keegan and Merrick."

Connor and Segan quickly turned to go do their jobs. War looked back to Hesh, Brooklyn, and Elias. "They couldn't have gotten far. If we move quick we may be able to find him. Split up, spread out. I'll go get Semper to help out," she said.

"I know a couple of Betas that could help us out," Brooklyn said.

"Go get them too then. I could probably scrape together a few others as well."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go get Logan back."

* * *

Logan weakly lifted his head, trying to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep now. He needed to keep his wits. His breathing was labored, his head was still pounding. He tugged at his cuffs once again but he couldn't free his hands, or bring them in front of him. He wasn't as flexible as Hesh was.

He sat in the dark room on his knees. A gag had been roughly shoved down his throat. He felt totally helpless and exposed. His ankles had been tied together keeping him from standing up.

The door opened letting in a bright light that blinded Logan temporarily. A figure walked in and shut the door, once again flooding the room in darkness. Blinking away spots, Logan tried to readjust to the light so he could see who entered.

He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Just relax Logan," a smooth voice soothed. The voice was familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. He had met this man before.

He tilted his head back trying to see the man behind him. In doing so the man caught his jaw and held him there. Logan jerked, trying to pull his head back, not comfortable with his neck being so exposed. The man, however, simply removed the gag, pulling it free from his lips.

His throat felt raw. He leaned forward and coughed, gagging slightly.

"That better?"

Logan kept his head down. "Who are you?"

The man stepped around in front of him, kneeling down to Logan's eye level. Logan's eyes widened. "It's you!?"

The man, Derek, smiled down at him, standing back up again. "Your a strong fighter Logan," he said gesturing to the cut above his eye.

Logan gritted his teeth. The man who the Alphas, who _all _the MES trusted had betrayed them. Now he knew why none of them liked him. The man was nothing but a vile snake. He sold them all out and played them for fools. This man had been in charge of his sister. He could have easily killed her by sending her and the others on all those pointless missions. Now it all made sense.

"My sister fucking trusted you! You son of a bitch!" Logan jerked against his bonds harshly.

"Come now, Logan. Your father would be disappointed with your short temper," Derek smirked.

"Shut up! Don't you talk about my father!"

Derek turned the lights on, bring the room up out of darkness. "I don't think we need to keep our dear friend in the dark now, do we?"

"We aren't friends," Logan hissed.

"We are now, because your going to help me."

Logan shook his head. "I would never help you."

"Even to save your family and friends?"

Logan hesitated for a moment, his jaw going slack. Derek smirked at the reaction he got. He knew he had hit a nerve. "I guess that answers my question." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo, examining it closely.

"You all look so happy together. Those Alphas seemed to have grown on you boys." He showed Logan the picture. It was of Hesh and himself, along with the rest of the Ghosts sitting around laughing with the Alphas. He remembered this. Derek must had pulled it off of a security tape. Merrick and Connor where arm wrestling, Brooklyn and Keegan where drinking, Semper was dancing with himself and Hesh, and War was cranking up the music.

Logan looked up from the picture at Derek. "Please don't hurt them..." He begged.

Derek didn't respond, only smiling at the pitiful request. He walked back behind Logan once again. He rested a hand on his shoulder and with his other hand he began to toy with Logan's hair.

"You know it isn't that simple Logan."

Logan remained silent. This only encouraged Derek to continue. He leaned forward, close to Logan's ear. "I'm going to need you to do something for me first Logan." Logan shivered as he felt Derek's breath on his ear and cheek.

"What do you want?"

Derek's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He unraveled his hand from Logan's hair and once again walked in front of him. He clapped his hands together, the sudden noise catching Logan off guard. "Well you see Logan, Rorke has taken quit an interest in you and War. You where my original target but I know for a fact that I can't take down War by myself. That is where you come in."

Logan felt his chest tighten. He didn't like where this was going. He _really _didn't. Derek wouldn't care for his discomfort though. "Because I am generous man, and I like you Logan, I really do. Your for the most part quiet and nothing like your brother. I'll give two options. Option one, you forcefully bring War to me. Or option two you convince her to join us willingly."

Logan narrowed his eyes "I'm not going to be your dog and I'm not going to talk my sister into doing the same!"

Derek gave an uncaring shrug. "Makes no deference to me. You'll do as I ask eventually. It's just easier this way. I'm sure you'll come around after I pick off a few of your friends." He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Logan called from where he was on the floor. Derek's hand rested on the handle, a smirk growing on his face. He turned back to the boy on the floor. Logan's eyes where fixated on him. Derek slowly walked back towards him. "Yes?"

"I'll do it..."

Derek put on a bullshit face of confusion. "Do what?"

"I'll help you..."

Derek tilted his head slightly. "Help me do what?"

Fucking bastard was going to make him say it. Out loud. He didn't want to hear himself say it. He thought back to the picture of his family and friends. He shut his eyes tightly before looking back up and Derek with anger in his eyes.

"Your a piece of shit, you know that?"

Derek smiled and knelt down in front of Logan, grabbing his chin he drew him closer. "Say it Logan." Logan jerked his head away, growling slightly as he did.

"I'll help you get War."

**Dang! This took me forever! I would have had it up sooner but my computer decided it was going to crash on me. Well played technology...well played...**

**Anyways! What's going to happen now? Do the Alphas know Derek betrayed them? Will Logan force War to join the Federation? Or will he get one of his friends killed? I guess we'll have to wait! and see :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whew! Got another chapter up! I can't even describe to you the straight up ninja skills I needed to type this during class! I was kicking butt! I got a lot done today. You can always tell how productive I am at school by how much battery life I have left on my phone. Again I want to thank everyone for the reviews.**

**LovingyouEverySecond: Lol I absolutely loved your review xD I'm glad you like War and the other MES!**

**misszelda3290: I figured a lot of people suspected Rorke or Echo, I was glad no one had anticipated Derek being the traitor. I was worried someone would figure that out before I could type this chapter! **

He was shoved roughly through the woods, a blindfold over his eyes. He had absolutely no idea where they where going. They had spun him at least six times during the trip. He had lost all sense of direction at this point. The blindfold also made it hard to walk. He would find himself stumbling occasionally and his cheeks stung from the branches hitting his face.

"On your a knees," one of the soldiers said. They pressed their rifle into the back of his head to show they meant business.

He did so slowly, feeling the moisture from the ground soaking through his clothing. It was quiet for a moment until he heard the cocking of a gun. Where they really going to kill him? Was this really how it was going to end?

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't noticed the fading footsteps. When he finally realized they _had_ left him he decided it would be best to wait a little longer incase they weren't out of sight yet or one of them had stayed with him.

Once he was certain the men where gone Logan stood up and removed the blindfold. His eyes immediately went to the 'bracelet' that had been locked around his wrist. He tried to slide it off multiple times, but to no avail. Derek had wanted to make sure Logan carried out on his end of their deal. He had put the tracker on his wrist but the damn thing also had a microphone, meaning Derek could hear everything he said or what everyone around him was saying.

Frustrated, he gazed around at his surroundings. He had been told that if he went North from where they dumped him he would eventually run into the base. His father had taught him at an early age how to tell which way was north, so it wasn't any problem for him. Heading in the direction they told him, it actually didn't take very long. They must had just dumped him only a few miles out.

His heart sank when he saw the fence line to the base. He kind of wished he'd never find it. That he'd just walk aimlessly around until he finally dropped dead in the woods. With a heavy sigh, he continued pushing on through the brambles. He walked up to the chain link fence, examining it. Surprisingly he found that in this secluded area the fence had actually been cut. He pulled back the severed section of the fence and slipped back through. Maybe that's how Derek got in and out of the base unnoticed.

He took a deep breath and began walking, still deep in thought. He could see some of the MES and other soldiers walking and or running about the place. He found the closer he got the more sick he felt. How was he going to do this? What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't convince his sister to join the Federation. But he didn't want any of them being killed either.

"Logan!"

He jumped slightly at the sound of his name. Looking up he saw Semper running over to him. He also noticed the slight limp she still had from her broken leg. She really shouldn't be running on it yet. She ran straight up to him and hugged him. Although, Semper was a lot smaller than Logan so her arms just wrapped around his waist.

"I'm so glad your ok! We were looking everywhere for you! Your not hurt are you? War will be so excited! I can't believe your still here! We thought someone kidnapped you! What are you doing by yourself out here anyway?"

She was rattling off at about a hundred miles an hour. Logan however, welcomed her sweet voice, happy to see her friendly smile again. He knelt down so he was more level with Semper and pulled her into a tight hug. She was caught off guard at first but she happily returned the hug. Logan stared straight ahead feeling tears prick at his eyes but he knew he had to keep it together. He rested a hand on the back of her head, keeping her close.

"Semper you know your like my family right? And that I'd never let anything happen to you?"

Semper tried to pull away to look at Logan but he kept holding onto her. "Yeah of course I know that Logan. Your part of our family too."

Logan nodded before letting her go and standing up again. "Just making sure."

Her face brightened up with a smile once again. "Come on! Let's get you back inside!"

She went to run ahead of him but he grabbed her arm. "Semper don't run, your leg still isn't completely healed yet," he told her.

"Right, right, my bad. I'm just so glad your ok! Everyone was so worried!"

He nodded and ruffled her hair. "I know kiddo," he sighed and looked back to the busy base. "I know."

* * *

Hesh was practically pacing in the rec room. Everyone was watching him, waiting for him to cool off. They had searched the base three times and gone over the security tapes at least five. The tapes where little help though, due to being altered, they couldn't get anything from them. Brooklyn was in the command room now, trying to fix the tapes. They had decided to come in here and wait for him to get done or for any other news. Hesh was angry that his brother had been taken, once again, right from under him.

Semper had gone out again searching the base one last time. She said she had a feeling that this time they would find something. And God knew that once Semper got a feeling she had to run with it. Although Semper did tend to have the gift of foresight so what was the harm in letting her check again?

"You think Rorke did this?" Connor asked from where he was sitting.

"That or one of us," War said.

"Well if it is one of you I'm sure they'd be working with Rorke," Merrick cut in.

"So that just brings us back to that sick fuck," Hesh growled.

"Could be one of the MES from the courtyard if they believed Logan was to blame for the attack," Connor pointed out.

War blew out a puff of air, causing her lips to vibrate like a horse's. "Hell hath no furry like a pissed off MES, no matter the classification."

They all turned their heads as the door opened, expecting it to be Brooklyn. "Guys! I found him!" Semper said walking up with Logan.  
Everyone was quickly on their feet and flocking around him.

"Are you ok?"

"Where have you been?"

"What happened?"

Everyone bombarded him with questions. Hesh noticed his brothers demeanor and immediately become suspicious.  
Merrick put his hand on Logan's shoulder almost as if he didn't believe Logan was there. "What happened?"

Logan hesitated for a moment before answering. "I just went for a walk. I was out by the fence."

Hesh narrowed his eyes slightly, picking up on his brother's body language. He knew he was lying.

"How the hell did we miss that?" War asked shifting her weight slightly.

Logan shrugged. "I was way back close to the trees. Sitting in the grass."

"What about the room?" Hesh asked stepping forward and crossing his arms.

Logan shrank back slightly. Hesh knew he was lying. He could see it on his face. He couldn't lie to his brother, he knew him better than that. But he couldn't say anything either. He glanced at the tracker on his wrist for a second before continuing. "I was upset, I guess I just got out of control."

"There was blood," Hesh growled.

"I cut myself on the lamp," he answered quickly.

Hesh stared at his brother with cold blue eyes. He could be really intimidating when he wanted to be. Logan tried to avoid his eyes which only proved Hesh's point.

"I'll take you back to your room," Hesh offered. Logan swallowed hard, feeling his chest tighten. "The rest of you guys stay here and wait for Brooklyn," he added quickly making sure that no one else would offer to come with them.

War opened her mouth to abject but Keegan gently grabbed her shoulder and shook his head, indicating it was best to let them go.

Hesh gestured for Logan to take the lead, following him back to Logan's room since his was trashed and the door was broken off. Logan was walking slowly trying to stall as much as possible. Probably trying to come up with excuses. He even had the audacity to fumble with the door knob for a moment. Once they where inside, Hesh slammed the door shut and locked it. "What the hell Logan?"

Logan didn't even turn to face his brother, choosing to look aimlessly around the room. This only made Hesh angry. He stormed acrossed the floor in only a couple of strides. He grabbed his brother's arm and turned him towards him forcefully.

"Did you hear me!?"

"I'm fine Hesh," Logan growled, trying to jerk his arm back but Hesh was having none of it, only gripping his arm harder.

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

"I am telling the truth!"

"I know you better than that Logan! I know when your lying!"

"I said let go!" Logan swung his fist at Hesh, connecting with his jaw. Hesh immediately released Logan and stumbled backwards, cradling his now bruised jaw. He looked at Logan wide eyed for a moment. Leaning forward slightly he spit out some blood. Logan had never hit him before. At least no purposely. It even surprised Logan himself.

Hesh took a step towards Logan, intending to grab him again except this time a lot harder and tighter. Logan swung again but this time Hesh anticipated it. He grabbed Logan's hand and twisted it behind his back. He then used the momentum to pin Logan to the wall.

Having his arm twisted so harshly behind his back Logan retaliated. He thrust his head backwards, hitting Hesh in the face. His brother kicked out and knocked Logan's leg out from under him, causing him to fall over. He then straddled Logan's waist, grabbing his wrists and pinning his hands above his head.

Logan kicked his legs and tried freeing his arms. "Get off me!"

Hesh shook his head. "Your my little brother Logan, which means I always win."

Logan gritted his teeth and growled slightly. He and his brother would always wrestle when they where younger, and Hesh always managed to get him pinned just like this. He struggled even more, causing Hesh to lean forward and put more of his weight on Logan's wrists and chest. Logan thrashed but only succeeded in tiring himself out. He laid there panting for a moment glaring up at Hesh.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Get off."

"Tell me what happened.

"I already did you asshole!"

"Stop lying to me Logan!"

There was a very light, almost unnoticeable knock at the door. Even so, Hesh and Logan didn't break their stare down. They kept their eyes locked on each other. "Who is is?" Hesh called.

"It's Brooklyn. Your dad wants to talk to you, I was told to come find you."

Hesh didn't move for a moment, staying where he was on top of Logan. He knew he shouldn't keep his dad waiting though. He gave Logan a forceful push into the floor before standing up and walking over to the door. Brooklyn was there leaning a shoulder against the doorway. "Where's he want to see us?"

"He's in the command room," the boy replied.

Logan slowly got up off the floor, glaring angrily at his brother. Hesh looked back at him and jerked his head towards the hallway. "Let's go."

Brooklyn shook his head. "He just asked for you."

Hesh growled slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Once again he looked at Logan who hadn't moved from his spot. He pointed a finger at him. "When I get back we _will_ talk about this!" He shouldered past Brooklyn who remained where he was in the doorway. Looking back over his shoulder he waited until Hesh disappeared down the hallway.

"He lighten' your grill?"

Logan sighed. "What did my dad want?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Nothing, I just reckon you needed some time to think and relax. Hard to do that when your brother won't leave you be."

Logan looked up at Brooklyn with slight surprise. He wouldn't have thought Brooklyn of all people would pull a dirty trick like that. The boy just gave him a slight smile before straightening up. "Now come on, let's go before he comes back. I don't need him biting into me too." Logan smiled and followed him out the door.

**Uh oh, Hesh's pissed. And when Hesh ain't happy, ain't _nobody_ happy. It was so sweet of Brooklyn to help Logan out of that jam but what's Hesh going to do when he gets back? I hope you guys enjoyed :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, this chapter isn't as good as the previous one. It's more so leading things up to the next one but I feel a lot of you will enjoy the end of it...a lot. Probably as much as I did xD. But I shall not spoil it yet! So read on! **

Brooklyn had led him up a stairwell that he didn't even know existed. It was kind of small and clearly wasn't used very often. It was kinda out of the way too so if you didn't know where it was you'd never find it.

Climbing the stairs Logan began to wonder where Brooklyn was taking him. Some room upstairs? Hell if he knew. And what was he supposed to say to Hesh once he found out Brooklyn lied to him?

"Here we are."

Logan stopped as they reached some rusty metal door. Brooklyn gave it a push causing it to moan in protest. Once he got it unstuck it whinnied as it opened.

Logan could see now that Brooklyn had led him out onto the rooftop. It was actually kind of nice. The view was amazing and you could feel the cool breeze dance acrossed your skin. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. "I thought you might like it up here," Brooklyn said.

The roof was simply made of cool cement. Brooklyn just simply sat down towards the edge of the roof so he could still see out but not be seen from bellow. Logan joined him on the ground. He saw Brooklyn pull something out of his pocket and was more than a little surprised to see that it was a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" He offered.

A slight frown formed upon his lips. "Brooklyn you don't smoke do you?" He asked somewhat praying he would say no.

Brooklyn gave a slight shrug. "Only when I'm really stressed." To Logan's relief he put the pack away without taking one out.

"The others don't smoke do they?"

Even though he had asked about all of them Brooklyn knew he more so was asking about War. Brooklyn shook his head. "Just me..."

"You shouldn't smoke."

"So I've been told. Semper lectures me for it. War just leaves me be, I don't do it a lot."

Logan thought for a moment before looking back at the boy. "Brooklyn, how old are you?"

Brooklyn glanced over at him and gave a slight shrug. "I'm nineteen. Semper's fourteen, War's fifteen, Connor's sixteen."

"So you several years older?"

"I'm one of the originals."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "The originals?"

"Yeah, the original Alpha team was War, Carter, Brooks, Parker, Moore, Copper, and myself. But-" Brooklyn looked distant, drifting off.

"Now it's only you and War."

He nodded. "When they are picking people to be Alphas me and War are the deciding factor. We pick who gets placed on our team. That's when we got C.C. Then came Connor. Then Semper."

"What made you pick Semper?" He asked curiously. Semper never struck him as a fighter. She seemed too sweet for that. But he had seen her fight before and she actually wasn't that bad when she knew her friend's lives depended on it.

Brooklyn chuckled slightly. "I didn't. War did. She would have been an Omega had War not picked her. She said 'we need a little compassion on this team. She'll be fine.' And War was right. She fit in perfectly."

"How many Alphas are there?"

"Well in this base it's War, Semper, Connor, and myself. But the rest of us are spread out at other bases or on long term mission. Together there are actually twenty three Alphas."

"Really?"

Brooklyn nodded. "No joke."

Logan took a deep, cleansing breath. "Thanks for bringing me up here Brooklyn."

Brooklyn smiled. "Don't mention it bro."

**********  
"Fuck my life."

"Shut up Connor."

Both War and Connor where on the couch in the rec room. Keegan and Merrick simply watched the bored Alphas, Semper choosing to read a book. Both Connor and War where upside down with their legs hooked over the top of the couch. Facing towards Keegan and Merrick.

"I hope all the blood rushes to your head and you pass out," War said.

"You two aren't used to not doing anything are you?" Keegan asked.

War shook her head which had already reddened slightly. "Even when we're on base we usually are really busy. This is the first time things have slowed down."

Keegan nodded understandingly. "I get it." He looked up as Hesh stormed back into the rec room, his father not far behind. Before Keegan could ask what was up Hesh spoke. "Have any of you seen Logan?"

War and Connor still hung upside down. Not even bothering to sit up and turn around to look at Hesh. "Thought he was with you?" War said.

Hesh huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, he was. Until Brooklyn came and said dad wanted me. I come back and their both gone."

"Oh, if he's with Brooklyn you ain't ever gonna find them until they come back. Brooklyn's got secret places and shit all over," War said.

"So how am I supposed to find them?"

"Sounds like a personal problem," Connor said.

Hesh narrowed his eyes. The couch was faced away from the door but he could tell the two where lounging upside down. Angrily he walked over and unhooked Connor's legs causing the boy to flip and fall onto the floor, landing on his stomach.

He glanced up at Hesh. "That was a bitch move..." He grumbled.

"The hell's your problem?" War asked, sitting up but keeping her legs hooked.

Hesh shook his head and angrily stormed out grumbling, "I'll find them myself."

Conner popped his head up from the other side of the couch, flipping Hesh off as he walked away. Elias cleared his throat getting the two's attention.

"War? Can I speak with you privately?"

War unhooked her legs and gracefully flipped off the couch. "Yup, no problem, sir." She walked over and followed him out of the room.

"What's up boss?" She asked as the strolled down the hallway. She wasn't looking at him, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about. She played dumb anyway.

"I wanted to talk about you," he said carefully. He was clearly nervous.

"About me? Well, mentally I'm still going strong. Snap from time to time but I mostly keep it together. Physically I got a few scars but that never bugged me, but other than-"

"You know what I mean Cadence."

"Cadence?" War looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "That's what you fucking called me? What the hell kind of a name is that?"

Elias chuckled slightly. "That's your name hun."

"Ok , I _might _be able to forgive you for that _if _you tell me something."

"What is it?"

War stopped and finally turned to look at him. "After all those years we went on missions, how could you just look at me and see nothing more than a soldier?"

Elias was slightly caught of guard. After a moment he shook his head. "No, War I _never_ looked at you as a soldier. Every time I looked at you I saw a part of me. I saw my daughter. I saw my daughter fighting and killing _way _before she ever should. I saw my daughter getting hurt and I could do nothing about."

"And after all those years of us working together you never thought to tell me?"

He sighed. "You have to understand War. I was trying to protect you."

War pressed her lips together into a frown. She slowly nodded. "Protect me huh?" She took a step back away from him. Without even glancing down the hallway she pulled off her grey long sleeved shirt, revealing her body. She wore a sports bra underneath and in her mind it probably wasn't that awkward because it was her dad but anybody watching probably would have been concerned.

She outstretched her arms showing off her stomach, back, and shoulders. What surprised Elias the most was the magnitude of scars War had all over her body. War even did a slow spin for him. She was littered in scars. She had them all over her back but most where collected on her stomach. She had some old ones and some newer ones as well.

After modeling for her father she dropped her arms down to her side. "Yeah, you did a great fucking job of that."

Elias said nothing but there was no hiding the hurt in his eyes. What War didn't know was if he was hurt over the fact she had been injured so many times or was he hurt because of the harsh way she pointed out he hadn't done a good job of protecting her?

"Look, I don't know what you wanted to bring me out here to say, but let me just stop you here. I do _not_ see you as my father. I never have, and I never will. To Hesh and Logan you've always been 'dad', but to me you'll always be sir or Elias. Nothing's changed and it sure as hell won't change now." Without another word she turned and left Elias there, alone in the hallway. And she never even glanced back.

* * *

"You'll be excited to hear we have a new mission," Derek smiled. Connor uttered a 'thank god', tired of waiting around doing nothing. Everyone had gathered around the room. War was sure to stay as far from Elias as possible though, choosing just to stay by Brooklyn and Connor. Logan seemed to be off to his self. God only knew why. He hadn't said much sense he got back.

"Have any of you heard of the Federation Ball?"

"The fucks that?" War asked.

Derek's smile widened while Warren just looked like he wanted to disappear. "I'm glad you asked War, I'm glad you asked." He looked like at any moment he was going to burst out laughing. War and Brooklyn exchanged a glance, seeming a little nervous.

"The Federation ball is an annual event held for the highest of Federation Officers in Caracas, Venezuela. Some of the most highest military officers will be there. Your jobs will be to get in and get close to a general named Anthony Rodriguez and gather any intel you can while your there."

"So how are we going to do this?" Connor asked.

Derek pointed to Connor. "Again, glad you asked. You'll be excited War, you get to go undercover."

War raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"You and Hesh will be going under cover on the inside."

"And...?"

"You'll be in a dress, War. That's what he's getting at," Warren sighed.

War's jaw nearly hit the floor and Connor about broke out into laughter, only just being able to cover his mouth. Hesh immediately looked to the floor, as did Warren.

"Your fucking joking..."

Derek had a huge smile. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

War crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Yes."

"War might actually be too muscular for a dress," Brooklyn almost laughed out.

"She'll be fine," Derek said.

"Why the fuck am I in a dress? Why don't we put Semper in a dress?" She growled.

"Because if shit hit's the fan I can trust you to be able to take care of yourself," Derek said.

War looked at him for a moment, scanning his face. "You just want to see me in a dress you fucker!"

"That may be a part of it."

"Why the hell am I doing this? Semper looks more feminine then I do."

"Na, once we get your hair done and some make up on and-"

"Oh my fucking God," War groaned.

Connor was cracking up at this point. "If it makes you feel any better Hesh is gonna be in a tuxedo," he chuckled out.

"Fuck that, I'd rather be in a tux than a dress."

"To bad that's not sociable expectable," Brooklyn smiled.

"How the hell are we going to even do this?" War spat.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make it happen."

Hesh had huge grin on his face, causing War to glare at him. Keegan had his mask on and Merrick had actually put his on at some point in the conversation. Elias's face was still unreadable. Semper actually at the audacity to look excited. Connor and Brooklyn just laughed their asses off.

"I fuckin hate all of you..."

**xD Words cannot describe how excited I am to write this next chapter! I've already started it and I can't wait. This will probably take me longer so you guys will have to be patient!**

**Poor Elias and Logan. Those two have had it ruff. I wanted to incorporate some moments to show who close the Alphas are to Hesh and Logan and I felt I did a little better at that in this chapter. Especially with Brooklyn and Logan. See you guys next time! Don't forget to comment and review on what you think about the Federation Ball!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I was inspired to write this because I was just in my mom's wedding and I hate dressing up! So I know War's pain! Ohhh the comical description in this chapter is enough to make me roll on the floor laughing. This is going to be a particularly long Chapter but I hope you guys really like it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Is it sad I had to ask my step sister what make-up she put on to do this?**

**SpitfireUSN: I'm so glad your eager for this chapter! I think you'll enjoy it ;) I defiantly had a lot of fun typing it up.**

**Guest: No worries! Your not being pushy! I love the enthusiasm :)**

"I hate my life..."

"Oh my God...War, you look beautiful!" Semper nearly squealed at the sight of War. They where in a hotel room getting ready for the mission. The boy's where getting ready in the room next door.

War looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "I look like a whore."

"Oh stop it, you look amazing!" Semper said.

War did a quick spin in the mirror. Brooklyn may have actually been right...she did look a little too muscular to be in a dress. She was a little surprised (and extremely relieved) that Derek hadn't gotten her the most sparkly, girly dress on the market. Probably only because he didn't want them to stand out too much. It was a nice black dress that went just bellow her thighs. It didn't show every much cleavage either which also made her relieved. The material was comfortable at least. Unfortunately, the dress showed her shoulder's so Semper would have to cover some of the scars that showed with make-up.

Another thing she had to do was shave which was annoying and took forever. In doing so she cut her legs with the blade about five times, a few times in which Semper was sure was intentional. She also had to shave her arms which she had _never _ done before. She would occasionally shave her legs from time to time but never her arms. Fuck, being a girl sucked.

Semper sat her down in a chair and took War's hair out of her bun. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders. She never really had to cut it because it was either up in a bun or a pony tail. Semper had helped her scrub her hair really well so it was nice and clean and not greasy. She took a straight iron and began the process of straightening War's hair. War let out a deep sigh as Semper started dazzling(in Semper's exact words) her hair.

"Honestly? You should be doing this..."

"Oh come on, you never wanted to dress up once and look beautiful?"

War raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no..."

"Oh, well, you really do look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

It took Semper about a half hour to straighten all of her hair. War didn't have any bangs so Semper just parted War's hair so it wasn't right down the middle. She held the hand mirror up for War to see her hair. "Look's good to me," War shrugged.

"You should let me do this more often!" Semper smiled proudly at her work.

"Can you not?"

"Ok, now for the best part!"

"Your going to shoot me?" War asked hopefully.

"Make-up!"

"Ugh!" War groaned and put her face in her hands. Immediately Semper swatted her hands away. "Don't do that! Your hands have oils in them! It'll ruin your face!"

War glanced to the window. "I wonder if a fall from this height would be enough to kill me..."

Semper pulled out a large handbag full of all kinds of cosmetic stuff that War had no fucking clue how to use or even what they did. The first thing Semper used was something called foundation which to War was something you needed when you built something. Maybe that's how it got it's name. It was the base to everything. She had to get a special kind that matched her skin tone which was fucking stupid as hell. She started plastering this stuff to her face and War felt like she might gain five pounds from all the layers of this shit. Semper had to take some pencil looking thing and had to trace around her eyes which also took forever because War would jerk away.

"Stop moving or I'll have to start over!"

"I wouldn't move if you didn't look like you where stabbing me in the eyes!"

After that was finally over with Semper pulled out some eye shadow and applied that to her face. She didn't know what the fuck that was supposed to do. Semper wouldn't let her see her face until she was done. Something about the suspense of 'the big reveal' or some shit. She put some mascara on her eye lashes, saying studies showed the longer your eyelashes the more appealing your eyes where.

"You have beautiful green eyes, War. Why wouldn't you want to show them off?"

"Because I'm not a hoe bag."

"Just because people show off their body doesn't make them a whore."

"People who show off their bodies look good."

"What are you talking about? You look hot!"

"I look like I belong in a gym not in a dress," War growled.

"Well, relax I'm almost done."

Semper put on the final finishing touches to her face before moving on to the scars on her shoulders. They where older scars so the foundation covered them up fairly well. War glanced up at the clock. They had been getting her ready for the past three hours! The boys probably just started a half hour ago. War and Hesh where going to walk in together and mingle while Keegan and Merrick would go in the back and pose as waiters. Connor and Brooklyn would have the pleasure of being the two snipers and Semper got to hang back with them. Although Semper would be able to communicate with War at all times, telling her what to say so she wouldn't offend anyone. Good call. Logan had opted to stay back with his dad. For some reason he didn't want to go. Lucky him.

"Now we just need to add the earrings, necklace, shoes, and body spray and your done!"

"Oh joy," War muttered sarcastically.

Semper opened a box and pulled out two different pairs of earrings. She held them out to War. "Which pair do you think would look better?"

War narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "How the fuck would I know?"

"Dang it! I need to pierce your ears really quick, I forgot! Hold on!"

Semper pulled out what looked to be some kind of stable gun looking thing. "The hell's that?" War asked.

"It's what people use to pierce their ears," Semper said.

She took the device and punctured a hole into each of War's ear lobes. War rolled her eyes. It pinched slightly and she couldn't really imagine a lot of girls doing that _just _to wear pointless dangly things on their ears. Semper held both pairs up to War, trying to see which ones would look better. War opted for the shorter ones so they wouldn't get caught in her hair and thankfully Semper agreed. Then it was time to decide the necklace, god forbid she go without one. That was another five minute decision.

When it came time to the shoes War was relieved that she got to wear flats. Semper seemed a little bummed. "You would have looked cute it heels though."

"No I would have snapped my ankle walking up the steps."

Semper glanced up at the clock. It was a quarter till eight. They needed to leave in a few minutes. She pulled out a bottle of perfume that War could smell before she even sprayed it from the bottle. It was that strong. Semper all but doused her in the damn thing. War stood up and reach a small knife off the counter. "What are you doing?" Semper asked.

"Hiding a knife in my bra," War said simply as if it where normal.

"You can't do that! What if it shows?"

"I'm in a dress so I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Semper was about to retaliate but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She squealed excitedly and went to open it. War followed her out of the room, down the hallway and to the door. When she opened it Hesh was standing in the doorway wearing his tuxedo. He had a nice clean black jacket with a white undershirt and a black tie. His dress pants where also black and ironed and his black shoes had been neatly polished. He cleaned up rather nice, but once again War could smell the strong presence of cologne on him.

He whistled when he saw War. "You look cute."

"Yeah, I hear another word about it I'm gonna have to ruin that face of yours pretty boy."

"Harsh."

"Don't mind her she's been grumpy all evening," Semper said.

"I feel like a doll," War groaned.

"You look like one," Hesh winked.

War was about to snap at him but Semper just jumped with excitement. "You two look so cute! I'm going to take a picture!"

"Can you not?"

There wasn't any point in trying to stop her because she already had the camera out. "Where did you get a camera?" War asked.

"Derek gave it to me."

"That bastard..."

Hesh wrapped his arm around War's waist and pulled her close to him, giving Semper a big smile. Semper immediately snapped off several pictures of the two of them. War shoved Hesh who only laughed at her. Merrick poked his head in the door. "Let's go kiddos, time to go."

Hesh held his arm out for War to take but the glare she gave him told him not to push his luck. Shaking his head he led her and Semper out the door before heading out towards the limo. Now it was time for some real fun.

* * *

The limo dropped the two out front of the rather large building. Hesh walked around and opened the door for War who got out and took Hesh's arm. The two walked up the steps to the large marble building.

"I don't know about this Hesh," War said looking at all the people inside as they entered.

"It's fine, just smile and be social."

"I'm not a social person."

"That's why Semper is in your ear."

The place was huge and packed full of Federation Officers with wives/girlfriends/family/whatever. War didn't really care. She was only interested in this Anthony guy. But in a room full of people it was going to be really hard to find him. Hopefully Brooklyn and Connor could spot him through their scopes.

War felt herself stiffen slightly as a lone woman approached them. She had a drink in her hand leading War to assume she was slightly intoxicated. She was about Hesh's height, with curled blonde hair. She had make-up glued to her face as well but it didn't fool War any. She knew this lady was in her early forties. She stretched her hand out to shake Hesh's hand. "Hello there," she smile. "I haven't seen your face around here before."

Wow. What a fucking bitch.

War raised an eyebrow and looked at Hesh who was smiling at the women, trying to make conversation with her. This chick was clearly a cougar. War wondered if this women's husband/boyfriend was anywhere around. Anyone else would have thought she was being polite but War could tell by the way her eyes wandered up Hesh's firm body that that wasn't the case.

She glanced over at War and smiled. "And who's this lovely lady? She your girlfriend?" She added somewhat disappointedly.

War put on the biggest bullshit smile she could muster before shaking the woman's hand, speaking before Hesh could. "I'm Aiden Park."

"She's my daughter," Hesh added quickly.

Again the women seemed disappointed. "So your married?"

"Happily," War added. She tugged lightly on Hesh's arm. "Come on dad, let's go find mom." She led him over to one of the buffet tables away from the lady. When she was out of earshot War spoke. "Your daughter?" She whispered questionable.

"Well what was I supposed to say? You look to young to be my wife or my girlfriend," Hesh said.

"You do realize your like ten years older than my right?" War stated trying to keep a smile to avoid suspicion.

"So?"

"So that means you'd have had to have knocked a chick up at like eleven to have had me."

Hesh rolled his eyes. "Don't say it like that...it's weird."

"Alright well if anyone asks then, your thirty six instead of twenty six. It sounds better."

"Your giving _me_ shit for saying your my daughter when your already throwing fake names out."

War shrugged. "As of now I'm Aiden Park. I'd suggest you pick a name before someone else starts talking to us."

"Alright. Are names are Josh Park and Aiden Park. Your my daughter. Your fifteen, I'm thirty six. Your mom, Rose Park, is wondering around here mingling with other people. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me."

Hesh put his finger to his ear. "Any sign of the target?"

"_Negative." _Brooklyn said.

He lightly tugged at War's arm, beckoning her along to chat with more people. War still felt very uncomfortable around everyone. Another couple approached them. A man and a women, thankfully. The man seemed to be in his forties while his lady friend was in her late twenties. The man was clearly some kind of officer, but War didn't recognize him. He had black hair that was greying and it was short. His face was wrinkled a bit and he had rather tired blue eyes.

His lady friend seemed to be quit the opposite of him. She was a tall thin brunette with boobs that probably weighed as much as her. She defiantly swayed her hips as she walked, thinking she was hot shit. More like a hot mess. She had some wild up do in her hair that War was glad Semper hadn't done to her. The craziest thing about this chick was her dress. For starters, War wasn't actually sure if it fell under the category of a 'dress.'

Her whole back was visible all the way down to her butt, which was also unnaturally 'out there'. Probably as fake as her boobs. The dress was also very short. It barely covered her butt and War was almost sure she could see this lady's thong as she walked towards them. Two very thin straps connected the 'back' of the dress to the front, but it also showed that she wasn't wearing a bra. That probably explained why War could see her nipples through the thin fabric. It showed A LOT of cleavage and honestly barely covered her boobs as it was.

War glanced up at Hesh who was just looking straight forward. "Hello," he extended his hand out and shook the man's hand. He then took the woman's hand and shook it. He man greeted Hesh and also shook War's hand. He had warn, calloused hands to match his look. His lady friend however had very frail hands that War was sure she could easily snap if she applied a slight pressure.

"Nice to meet a fresh young face like yours son. Is this lovely young lady your wife?"

Hesh smiled and chuckled slightly. "No sir, this is my daughter. Go on and introduce yourself sweetie, don't be rude." Hesh lightly nudged her.

"_Don't you dare glare at him! It'll make you look suspicious!" _Semper hissed quickly in her ear. Damn, she knew her too well. It took all of her will power to simply smile and continue looking forward at the couple.

"Hello, sir. My names Aiden. Aiden Park," she forced out.

"Well nice to meet you miss Aiden. You look just like your father," the man smiled. He glanced back to Hesh. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name young man."

"My apologies, sir. I am Josh Park. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jacob Horner, pleasures all mine. I hope you kids enjoy the ball. I'll be looking forward to miss Aiden dancing later this evening," the man glanced up and saw another couple nearby. "If you'll excuse us." And just like that they where gone.

War turned and watched at the two left before turning back to Hesh and whispering quickly, "Did you see the lady's dress!?"

"What dress? There was nothing there!" Hesh said back, equally amazed.

"Who the hell lets their wife go out in public like that?"

"No way she's his wife."

"Well holly shit, her tits about popped out of the dress she was in!"

"_Are you two done?" _Merrick cut in.

"Fuck you Merrick. I'm in a dress. I'll say whatever the hell I want," War spat out. She turned back to Hesh. "Let's get another thing straight here. I am _not _dancing."

"Deal," Hesh snorted.

War was about to say something when another man approached them. "Shit..." War muttered her eyes going wide slightly. She turned her head away, shielding her face from the man. She pulled herself closer to Hesh, still hanging onto his arm.

"Hello there," the man greeted.

"_Uh oh."_ He heard Brooklyn mutter in his ear.

He kept War pressed to his side, praying the man would only engage in a conversation with him instead of War. Unfortunately the man knelt down slightly, bringing himself to eye level with War, trying to get her attention. She turned her head towards him but refused to make eye contact with him.

"_Hesh! That guy knows War!" _Brooklyn hissed.

Upon seeing her face the man's eyes fumed together slightly, as if trying to recall something. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" He asked War.

She shook her head, still refusing eye contact. "I don't believe so, sir."

"Lot's of seemingly familiar faces around here," Hesh cut in with a slightly awkward chuckle.

The man looked up and smiled. "True. Sorry I was certain I knew your lady here from somewhere."

"Not a problem," Hesh laughed. Thankfully the man didn't push any further, choosing to simply wonder around some more.

_"Whew!"_

"Damn that was close," War muttered.

"Who was that?"

"_Some Captain she about tortured to death a while back."_

"We would have been fucked had he recognized me."

"You have so much makeup on your face there was no way he could have recognized you," Hesh reasoned.

"Lets just find this guy we are after. Anyone have eyes?" War asked into the comm.

_"Negative."_

_"I got nothing."_

_"Nope."_

"Well, fuck me," War growled.

"_Careful, plenty of dicks here that would probably take you up on that offer."_

"Fuck you Connor," War hissed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the annual Federation Ball this year!" The two looked over to a balcony where a man stood with a microphone in his hand. "We would like to thank all of our Officers for the wonderful job they have been doing out in the field!" Everyone in the room began to clap, Hesh and War included.

"Without further delay let us begin tonight with some dancing!"

The audience began to clap once again but War nudged Hesh somewhat sharply. He turned to look at her as she dipped her head towards the extremely large windows that Connor, Brooklyn, and Semper looked through with their scopes. Large velvet curtains where being draped over them.

_"Shit...We cant see through that thick curtain!"_

War could feel her heart rate picking up slightly. Damn was this turning into a disaster. Every window in the room was being covered for the lights inside. Hesh and War both knew what that meant. They where on their own. They had just lost their eyes...

**Uh oh...what are Hesh and War going to do now? This was a particularly long chapter. I decided to brake it up a bit. I did have a lot of fun writing it though :) Especially describing some of the people xD but come one we all know people who dress like that! There's always that one person! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

**Well guys...Its been fun. I love this story so much and you have no idea what's all gone into this. Unfortunately the story is in fact coming to an end. The worst part about a journey is the ending :( I'm not sure how many chapters will be left after this one. But don't worry! It's not goodbye! Only a long 'I'll see you later!" **

"Don't freak out."

"Now would be the perfect time to freak out," War muttered glancing at the now covered windows.

"Just stay calm."

"Even if I wasn't being calm, you telling me to be calm, wouldn't make me more calm."

Hesh gently pulled her off to the side towards the bathrooms.

"Merrick, Keegan, we still have you?"

"_Solid copy. We're in the kitchen."_

"Tell us as soon as you have-"

"_Hold up, picking up static. Repeat last transmission?"_

Hesh groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fuck. Stay here War, I'm going to get a better signal."

He walked into the men's bathroom trying to escape the noise of the crowd, leaving War to stand there by herself. She felt really awkward just standing there outside the men's bathroom. This was so fucking stupid. She glanced back out into the crowd of people. Now that she was calm she could actually see that not a lot of Officers brought guests. If she had to guess, she would say about 75% of them where just officers. Why didn't they just take out the entire building if that where the case? That might be the alternative option here. She heard the bathroom door open again so she turned back, expecting to see Hesh. Instead she bumped into a different young man.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Didn't mean to bump into you," War quickly apologized.

"Sorry I should have been paying better attention."

War was hoping that would be the end of the conversation but the man decided to hang back with her. He looked at her for a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat and glancing back behind him. "You waiting on someone?"

"Yeah, I am actually. Just waiting on my dad," she said.

"Well, you think he'd mind if I stole you away for a while?" He smiled.

War felt her chest tighten. She desperately wanted out of the situation. "Probably."

"Well good thing I didn't become a Lieutenant by following the rules then," he winked. War felt dread wash over her as he gently took her arm and lead her back out into the main room. Of course, as fate would have it, a slow song came on.

By normal standards the man was good looking. He was young, probably no older than Hesh. He had short blonde hair with brown eyes. Any other girl would have been drooling over the thought of dancing with him but War wasn't interested. In fact, for some reason she got a sick feeling when she was near the guy. War was pretty good at getting a read on people and this guy was bad news. She just couldn't pinpoint why yet.

_"War? Where did you go?"_ she heard Hesh's voice over the comm. Well maybe she would get lucky and Hesh would bust her out of this before shit went down.

The man led her out onto the dance floor where other couples where slow dancing. Of course it would be a slow dance right now. Why would fate have it any other way? Let's just fuck with War right now. Make her life a hell of a lot harder for her. Clearly this dumbass wasn't the type that didn't take no for an answer. "I don't dance..." War said quickly.

The man chuckled. "I'll teach you then."

_"Awww!"_

War mentally wanted to slap Semper, but she couldn't speak unless she wanted to give herself away. He took her hands and guided them to his neck. She wanted nothing more than to strangle him but she kept her cool. He then placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer. She tried avoiding eye contact, scanning the crowd for Hesh. He, however, had other ideas. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked ducking his head so his face was closer. Damn...what she wouldn't give to head butt this guy.

"Aiden Park."

"I figured your name would be as pretty as your face." She had to keep from rolling her eyes. Whatever.

"You have a name?" She asked somewhat sharply. He took no notice.

"Caleb Drams, nice to meet you sweetheart." She felt her anger double when he called her sweetheart. She was by no means sweet.

She then felt his hands begin to slide lower so she brought her arms down and lifted them back to her waist. She looked back at him with a smug look, raising an eyebrow, making him chuckle.

_"Don't do anything stupid War! Just play along until Hesh gets to you," _Semper said.

Caleb leaned even closer to her but War stiffened her arms so he couldn't bring his body any closer. She was stronger then him so he wasn't able to close anymore distance between them. When the song ended War removed her hands and turned to leave but Caleb had other ideas. "You up for a drink?"

War shook her head. "I don't drink."

"That's fine babe, we'll get you a water. Come on, hun."

Once again War followed him unwillingly to the bar set up by the dance floor. Taking a seat on one of the old wooden stools she searched the crowd for Keegan, Merrick, hell she'd even settle for seeing Connor for some ungodly reason, she just wanted to get away from this guy.

"Bartender! Can I get a shot of your best and a water for the lady?"

War wasn't stupid. She saw the silent exchange. The wink Caleb gave and the double meaning behind the man's nod. She saw the way he angled his back so War couldn't see him making her drink. When he returned War noticed a residue in her drink. She ran a finger tip around the rim and wasn't surprised to see that there was indeed remnants if a drug in her glass. Again, she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to get drugged and raped by some rag tag Lieutenant who couldn't keep is hormones in check.

"I'm not really thirsty," she shrugged.

Caleb downed his shot. "Not even after dancing?"

"Hey, you dragged me over here. I never said I was thirsty," War stated.  
"Feel free to have it though, I'm sure you'll need it for your hangover later." She jumped down from the stool but Caleb grabbed her arm.

"Now hold on-"

War snapped, turning and punching him square in the face, sending him spiraling into the bar. She was almost, literally, shaking with anger. He dropped into the floor blood streaming from his now broken nose. Everyone around her gasped in shock at first. After the initial shock a couple of girls whistled their approval. Clearly this guy was notorious around here from drugging chicks.

"You go girl!"

"Yeah, don't let that jerk push you around!"

"Aiden!"

War turned when she heard Hesh's voice. Her brother pulled her close to him automatically. Merrick had spotted her with the young man and informed Hesh of their location. Word among the servers was he always drugged up some poor girl and took them home when the Federation Ball was going on. Once he brought three home at the same time. Guy was a player but he didn't play fair.

Once Caleb got to his feet Hesh pushed War behind him and punched him a crossed the face, sending him back on to the floor. He then took War's hand and led her away. Thankfully most the people simply saw it as a skirmish and brushed it off.

"I was fine," War growled.

Hesh however just pulled her into a hug. "Don't scare me like that...I thought he was going to take you from me..."

"I'm not stupid Hesh," War said but she could see that Hesh truly was upset over the whole thing. She dropped her bitchy attitude and softened slightly for her brother. He was just looking out for her.

The thought of someone drugging his sister and... It made him angry. Angry at himself for not watching her and angry at the sick perv who thought he could get away with it. Not while he was here. Nobody messed with the Walkers. Nobody.

"Hesh," she said gently. "I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine."

_"Target spotted by the tables," _Merrick informed them.

"Permission to speak freely?"

_"Granted."_

"Let's burn every last one of these Federation motherfuckers."

* * *

Logan knew his father was worried about him. The moment he said he didn't want to go on the mission his father had been keeping an eye on him. Looking for injuries or anything else. Derek had also been surprised and slightly angry but that was the reason he didn't want to go in the first place. He didn't want Derek to hear his conversations.

It was only the three of them in the room. They had heard everything said over the comms so far. They knew the team had lost there main eyes on the building. Logan had become increasingly worried but the line had been drawn when some sick fuck tried to drug War. His father had also been furious, wanting nothing more than to slug him. At least Hesh got in a good hit. The comm crackled to life once again.

_"Sir, this is War."_

"Go ahead War," Derek responded.

_"Sir the whole place is full of high ranking Federation Officers."_

"Yes, we've confirmed that."

_"Permission to just blow the place sky high?"_

Logan saw Derek stiffen slightly. What was the bastard planning?

"You don't even have explosives War."

_"Actually, I have plenty sir."_

"Negative."

_"Sir?" _The confusion was evident in her voice.

"Too many civilians," he said quickly. Fucking liar...

_"Sir, It has been confirmed that both Rorke and Echo are in the building."_

"I said negative. Pull out now, the risk is to high."

Logan wanted to scream. This was there chance! They could wipe out half the Federation! Derek knew this! Now he wants to pull out? Why would he send them in the first place? Was this just a trap that War had just turned the tables on?

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "_No sir."_

"What did you just say?" Logan could see the slight panic on Derek's face. He had not been expecting War to pull the rug out from under him like this. If War blew up that building it would defiantly cripple the Federation, and probably lead to Derek's execution for letting it happen.

_"I'm ending it here."_

"Derek, maybe we should take the risk. War knows what she's doing," Elias said. Logan sighed. His father had no idea what was really going on here.

"You listen to me War-"

_"I don't give a shit what you have to say...This is for Cade Carter and for all our brothers back home..."_

Derek looked up at Logan and Elias with anger. Logan stiffened when he pulled his revolver from his holster. Elias immediately grabbed Logan and put him behind him slightly, still unsure of what was happening but knowing enough that it wasn't good.

"What are you doing?!" He growled angrily.

Logan wished he had his weapon with him. On the MES base, visiting soldiers weren't allowed to carry their weapons with them through the halls. They had to be kept in the armory.

"You listen to what I say next War, because I'm only saying it once. I have your dad and your brother in here with me. You turn yourselves into Rorke quietly, and willingly or I put a bullet in their heads." His pistol leveled with Elias's head. The comm was silent for a long moment. Logan knew that the entire conversation had been heard by everyone else. No one dared to speak at first, but then-

_"Fine. Do it."_

Then the line was disconnected.

**WOW! 21 chapters already? Dang, I wasn't expecting everything to go so fast. I seems only yesterday I was typing my first chapter. I'll be sad when I finally finish this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it so far!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Things are getting pretty interesting. I cant wait to get my next chapter up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it leaves you in suspense! **

**SpitfireUSN: I honest to God love reading your reviews xD sorry to leave you sitting there pulling out your hair!**

**Nightwing141: Glad your enjoying the story!**

**CrossNavy: Thank you! I am so glad to hear you like my story so much :3**

"War?! What are you doing?!" Semper screamed over the line.

"Everyone meet at our plan B site. Exit now. Be discreet. Rorke and Echo know we're here."

"War...? What the hell!?" Merrick hissed.

"How about you all shut the fuck up and do as I say? That would be fucking great!" She barked.

Hesh was still completely speechless. Still in shock. She kind of half expected him to punch her. She couldn't say she blamed him. She grabbed his arm, braking him from his state of shock. "We have to go," she said urgently. "We have go now!"

She glanced up at the balcony above the dance floor and saw Rorke and Echo scanning the crowd. She got back on her closed line to Keegan and Merrick.

"There a back door in the kitchen?"

"Affirmative."

"Head out the back. Stay out of sight."

"What about you?"

War glanced over and saw a couple of Federation soldiers at the exit. Well fuck. "Don't worry about us."

Hesh and her kept up the bullshit act, heading casually towards the door. They tried to go slow and not stick out, blending in with the crowd.

One of the soldiers noticed them coming and halted them at the door. "Sorry, sir. I'm not supposed to let anyone leave until later."

"We're just trying to head out," Hesh said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What's the hurry?"

"Just...running errands," Hesh said. He was struggling to come up with an excuse due to the recent unfolding of shocking events. The man clearly didn't believe a word he was saying.

War thought quickly. The music was very loud and not many people where near the door, she looked back at the baloney and saw Rorke looking directly at them. A smirk slowly forming on his lips. Shit... Moving quickly she pulled the knife she had concealed in her dress and drove it into the guards chest. Hesh moved to snap the others neck.

She heard Rorke barking orders in Spanish. "Move!" She shoved Hesh forward, sprinting out the door. She kicked her shoes off, choosing to go barefoot. She was faster without them. Fuck, why did she have to be stuck in a dress? She could see some officers chasing after them out of the corner of her eyes. Running over to the parking lot, Hesh was hot on her heels.

She ran to the nearest car and drove her elbow into the window. The glass shattered and spilled onto the drivers seat. She unlocked the doors and ordered Hesh to get in. Ignoring the glass that cut into her exposed legs she proceeded to hotwire the car. The men started to bang on the car, ordering them to get out.

"War!"

"I know!"

She connected the wires and the car roared to life. She stepped on the gas, knocking the men away from the car. She swerved onto the road and dodged incoming traffic. She had to avoid several oncoming cars. Sliding around in her seat, blood poured out everywhere. "Shit..." She could feel the glass cutting into her but she would deal with that later.

She knew that they would try to peruse them so she quickly jerked down some side roads before slowing down to blend in. "Where are we going?" Hesh asked, sounding somewhat sick.

"Back to the hotel to change then to our plan B site." She began pulling off all the unimportant accessories she had. She ripped out her ear rings and tore her neckless off, tossing them carelessly in the back seat. Hesh stayed quiet.

"You ok? You need something?" She asked carefully.

Hesh leaned against the seat and looked at the ceiling. He let out a deep sigh before he looked at War. "Aren't you pissed?"

"About Derek?"

"Yes!" Hesh shouted. Sitting up. "He betrayed you guys! Why are you the only one who isn't down right pissed!?"

War stared straight ahead. "You remember the first time you met me? How I stormed into the room to slug that guy?"

"Yeah of course I remember that."

"Yeah, well the difference between this situation and that one is I took my anger out on the guy who deserved it. If I flipped out now, who would be the ones paying for it?" Neither one of them spoke the remainder of the drive.

She could see Hesh's agitation clear on his face. She continued to keep her eyes on the road, choosing just to drop the conversation. When they reached the hotel War parked the car around back.

She immediately pulled off the dress she was wearing, simply tossing it in the waist basket. She put on her long sleeved, black shirt with her dark camouflage pants. She then went into the kitchen to grab a rag. She didn't want any remnants of make-up on her face. She then finished up by putting her hair back up into a ponytail.

She turned back to Hesh who had put his uniform back on. "Is Merrick and Keegan's stuff still in your room?" Hesh nodded.

"Go grab it all."

War cleaned her knife quickly before returning it to its place. She pulled out her .45 caliber and put it in its holster as well. It felt good to be back in her regular clothes again.

Hesh had an armload of Keegan and Merrick's clothes and some other equipment that might come in handy. Once they had their gear they went back out of the hotel.

"We taking the car?"

"No. We walk," War said. "It's only a couple blocks from here."

Hesh followed War. She didn't take the sidewalk like he expected her too. They weren't going to blend in this time. He followed her through some back allies until they reached a more 'run down' area. War led him to a rusted, worn down warehouse.

"This is it."

War and the other must have been here before if they had a plan B site set up in case shit hit the fan. The building seemed abandoned as they climbed the rusted metal stairs. When they reached the room they where supposed to meet he could see everyone else was already there. Semper was pacing frantically, her eyes and cheeks tear stained. When she saw War she broke down.

"We have to go get them...He'll kill them War!"

War grabbed Semper's shoulders, trying to keep her calm. "Semper, Semper look at me. Look at me." Semper was still hyperventilating, trying to relax. "He won't kill them. I'd have never of said that if I thought he would."

"How can you be sure?" Merrick asked sharply.

War released Semper and turned to the rest if them. "Because he's scared of us. Logan and Elias are his only bargaining chips. He won't kill them. Not while we're still out here."

"So what are we going to do? Rorke and Echo know we're here. They'll be looking for us," Connor said.

"If they want a fight...they'll get one. What Derek did was unforgivable. But if we're going to take them out, we're gonna need everyone," War said, crossing her arms.

Hesh could see the confusion on everyone's face. "What do you mean?"

War smirked. "Brooklyn, hand me the satellite phone. I need to make a call."

* * *

"Don! Phone's for you!"

The boy groaned and rolled his eyes. No rest for the weary. He rose slowly from his bed. The twenty two year old stretched his muscles and cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the phone. He ran a hand through his slightly messy dark brown hair.

The girl, Talon, was growing impatient with him. She tapped her foot angrily as she waited for him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he purposely took his time. Her long blonde hair with brown highlights fell into her face, making her green eyes even more intimidating.

"Hurry up you stupid-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He snatched up the phone. "Hello?"

Talon stood back but stayed next to Don, curious to who was on the phone.

"Hey, baby girl! What's up?"

She perked at the reaction from Don. "Who is it?" She asked. He shushed her and held his hand out.

"Fuck..."

Don's face immediately fell. His body language changed instantly. He held his hand to his face and slumped against the wall. She tried to move closer to overhear the conversation. "What happened?"

"Of course we will War."

"War!? That's War?" Talon desperately reached for the phone but Don side stepped her and moved further away. Talon narrowed her eyes. She wanted to hear from the young Alpha again. It had been what? Two years? She really wished she's have kept the phone now.

"Yes. We're leaving right now," Don grabbed her shoulder and jerked his head towards the door. He hung up before she could talk to War though.

"Hey!" She growled.

"No time, sis. We got to go," Don said. He had already grabbed his jacket and ball cap and was heading towards the door.

"What's happening?"

Don stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. "We're getting the Alphas together."

* * *

Segan was getting rather restless. He had checked on all the Betas at least four times. He'd seen if the medics needed help, he'd seen if the repair crews needed help, he'd even gone to the command room to see if they needed help but the door had been locked so he took that as a no.

He sat down in the rec room by himself, lost in his own thoughts. He laid back on the couch. He figured if he slept maybe it would pass the time. He put his arms behind him and let out a deep sigh. He had just shut his eyes when the door opened.

"Sh- Swegan!"

Immediately he sat up when he heard the young child like babble. He looked over the top of the couch to see the young four year old, Sissy. She had a phone in one and hand her other hand was in her mouth. She had a little pink skirt on and a pink top. Upon seeing him she took the hand out of her mouth and bounded over to him.

"Hey, Sissy. What are you doing here huh?"

What was she doing here? Young MES in training stayed in the nursery wing and didn't come in contact with the older MES often until they where placed in their ranks. Segan, however, helped out there a lot so he knew all the younglings. He picked her up off her feet and held her up, taking the phone from her hand.

"Da-da, pweple in da da thingy. Day twold me to find you." She put her fingers back in her mouth. Segan raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Segan?"

Segan raised an eyebrow. "War? Why are you calling the nursery? We have a command room for a reason." Sissy leaned over and spoke into the fun.

"I-I-I fwound him just wike you said!" She said proudly.

"Good job!" War said causing the girl to giggle happily.

"Well now I have to take her all the way back to the nursery," Segan sighed.

War's voice turned serious. "Segan...I need you to trust me."

He immediately stopped in his tracks. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Your the only one I can trust with this so don't fuck it up," she said warningly.

"Look, War, your gonna want to contact the command room for reinforce-"

"Derek betrayed us Segan...we're on the run."

That about made him drop the phone. Derek? No way. He was their commanding officer. He wouldn't do that. "Your lying," he hissed.

"Segan, Derek has Logan and Elias held up in the command room." Well that explained why it was locked. He could sense the seriousness in War's voice, but how could he be sure?

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Segan, God damnit! They have my little brother!" He could hear Hesh yell in the background into the phone.

He heard War sigh. "Segan, there comes a time in everyone's life where you just have to put on a brave face and trust someone you may or may not trust. You've always wanted to be an Alpha? Well Alphas always have each other's back. I'm asking you to trust me now."

Segan looked at the little girl in his arms. Her bright blue eyes shone with wonder as she tilted her head to look at him.

"What do you need me to do?"

**WHOO! Another chapter down! Things are starting to get interesting! Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm so excited because my friend AmericanFirestorm is writing a COD Ghosts story now too! I've read it and love it so far so if you guys are enjoying my story you should check out 'One Last Time" as well. It's similar to mine and I think you'll enjoy it :) We Where Heroes is coming to an end, but fear not! I have decided to write another story based off the ending of this one! I wont spoil anything though!**

"Are you sure you can trust these people? You even said so yourself, you haven't seen them in a long time."

War had been leaning up against the wall, staring out the window. "You know Merrick," she turned and looked at him. "I think I heard some kids laughing outside. How about you go tell them their gonna die someday?" She spat. Merrick narrowed his eyes and flipped her the bird.

"It's a fair question," Hesh said softly.

"Fuck all of you. They're all Alphas. I trust them."

The door opened and before Hesh could even register what was happening, a knife was thrown directly at War. However War's hand simply snatched the blade by the handle before it could hit her. She really didn't seem surprised.

"Damnit! I almost had you!" Hesh drew his gun as a younger women with blonde hair and brown highlights walked in followed by a boy with a ball cap and jacket.

War rolled her eyes. "No you didn't." She tossed it back to the women who snatched it in the same way War had.

"I have a question, uh...what the hell would you have done if you did hit her?" Connor asked with a smug look, finding it funny that the two girls thought it was a game.

"She won't hit me," War winked.

The woman turned casually to Hesh and raised an eyebrow. "Who are these guys?" She asked looking to Keegan then Merrick.

"Friends," War said quickly so she wouldn't assume anything, and try to kill them.

"Yeah I figured as much considering they aren't dead," she said with an eye roll.

"Guys, this is Talon and Don," she said gesturing to the two new comers. "Don, Talon, this is Hesh, Merrick, Keegan, Connor, Semper, and you already know Brooklyn."

The boy, Don, immediately walked over to Brooklyn, shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug. "It's been a while, huh buddy?"

Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, it has."

Talon looked War up and down. "Your a little torn up there sweetheart," she said. War raised an eyebrow and followed her eyes to her legs. She had forgotten she cut it on the glass. The blood was showing through her uniform. "Just a scratch, nothing to worry about."

Talon crossed her arms. "So what have you kids been doing to get into this shit hole?"

"Yeah fill us in here War. What's going on?" Don asked choosing to sit down on a crate next to Brooklyn.

"Well, I'll cut to the chase. Derek betrayed us. He's got two of our guys held hostage. He's ordered us to surrender-"

"Your not going to though, right?" Talon asked.

War shook her head. "We have the upper hand. We just need to play our cards right."

"Who else is coming?" Don asked.

"There's more?" Hesh questioned.

"Cry about it," Talon rolled her eyes. Maybe that's where War got her attitude from. He did notice that Talon and War both carried themselves the same and from what he could tell they also had the same attitude.

"What's the plan?" Don asked. He regarded her for a moment. "You do have a plan right?"

War gave a slight shrug.

"So no?"

"I do have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

"If there's anything I've learned it's that it's easy to fuck things up for other people. We're of their turf, sure. Now we just play cat and mouse."

"I like where this is going," Talon said. "So we sneak in, lead them around, disappear."

"How does that help us?"

"Well Jesus Christ Merrick! Feel free to pitch in here!" War growled.

"What if we lured Echo here? We know he would defiantly come after War and he would come alone," Merrick said.

Talon snarled. "We aren't baiting her."

"No, no, that could work. We take out Echo and cripple the Feds here," War said.

"But what about Logan and Elias?" Keegan asked.

War gritted her teeth, thinking to herself. "Hand me the satellite phone."

* * *

Derek was pacing angrily, screaming at however was on the other line. Apparently someone had fucked up and they didn't get the team. Thank god. Logan had been struggling in his ropes the entire time, which had earned him a couple of backhands and tightened knots. His father had been glaring holes in the back of Derek's head.

The comms link started to ring suddenly, causing Derek to freeze mid sentence. Derek hung up on whoever he had been previously talking to and opened up the link.

_"On second thought, I really like Logan and Elias."_

Logan felt dread wash over him as he heard War's voice. He had been praying she wouldn't call back. He wanted her and the others to just run and get as far away as possible. He glanced over at his father who's jaw had locked in anger. He was still glaring at Derek, who was now looking at them with a smirk.

"Well, is that so? You've caused a lot of problems in the last couple of hours War."

"_Well, you know me, I love causing trouble."_

"How about we cut to the chase? Your _all _going to come to-"

The link was cut suddenly. Ending the conversation. Just as soon as it ended the link rang again. Once more Derek answered but he was now even more frustrated.

"Listen here, I'll put a bullet in-"

Again the link was abruptly cut. It took Logan a few moment's to realize that War was actually hanging up on the man. A light smile played upon his lips, one he hoped the man would see. The link rang for the third time.

"_I can do this all night pal. So how about you take the damn hint, shut the fuck up, and listen to what I have to say."_

Derek actually stayed quiet.

_"I will come get them both when I'm good and ready. There is no deal making here. I'm going to show up at the base whenever the fuck I feel like it and kick your ass."_

"What makes you think they'll be here?"

"_I'm not stupid. You won't move them. You can't without any MES asking questions. Your stuck there."_

"I have two hostages. What makes you think I won't just waste one?"

"_Because your scared of me. Otherwise one would be dead by now."_

Derek sighed. He drew his pistol and stormed over to where he was sitting. Logan leaned back in his chair, trying to lean away. Derek however simply grabbed him by his blonde hair and shoved the gun to his temple.

"War, I have your brother at gun point right now. I suggest you choose your next words _very _carefully."

_"You've threatened my friends, threatened my family, betrayed us all, and now your trying to tell me what to do? It's **you** who should have chosen their words carefully. You want a fight? Sit tight asshole. Because I'm coming for you."_

* * *

Hesh sat next to Brooklyn on the roof of the warehouse. Brooklyn was still grumbling about Don taking his rifle. Apparently, back in the day, Brooklyn used to have a really itchy trigger finger, so Don didn't trust him to be up there that long without popping a shot off at something. Although, Brooklyn swears up and down he no longer had an itchy trigger finger.

Hesh simply stared out into the city. He could see military transports all over the place, probably looking for them. At least that's what Hesh assumed. The city looked amazing at night, the whole place was lit up.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hesh and Brooklyn both shot up to a standing position.

Echo casually stepped down from the ledge of the roof, slowly making his way toward them. Hesh reached for his side arm but was shocked to find it wasn't there. Echo cleared his throat. "Looking for this?" He waved Hesh's side arm mockingly. Sneaky little fuck must had taken it.

"Your so easy to predict, did you know that? Have you forgotten that I was on that mission with you when we came here?"

"Shit..." Brooklyn uttered curses. Echo, however, was eyeing Hesh. "Still sticking around huh?" He was coming even closer, Hesh's gun still in hand. Brooklyn stepped in front of Hesh, drawing his long blade.

"You wanna mess with someone, you mess with me."

Echo smirked. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He removed the magazine from Hesh's weapon, tossing off the roof before dropping the now worthless gun onto the roof top. He too pulled out a sharpened blade. So this was what was going to happen? Beta vs. Alpha?

Echo didn't really wait for Brooklyn to say anything. He simply lunged forward and slashed at the Alpha. Echo had gotten more and more aggressive with each encounter, but Hesh had a feeling the delusional male wasn't going to show much, if any, mercy for poor Brooklyn. He was sure Brooklyn could hold his own though.

Brooklyn slashed at Echo but he was able to block the blow with his own blade, causing the metal to _klink_ harshly. Both boys where poised to strike each other but Brooklyn was more so preparing then planning. He was waiting for Echo to make the move. Perhaps tire him out.

"Just like old times, eh Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn spat and this time _he _charged. Now Hesh knew why Brooklyn hadn't been charging. For starters he sucked at it. Second of all he had a slight limp that Hesh hadn't noticed before. Echo swung his blade, now having the advantage. He caught Brooklyn on his chin rather than his neck. The boy backed off immediately but ignored the slash on his chin.

"Brooklyn-"

"I'm fine!"

Hesh looked around for anything he could use as a effective weapon but found nothing to fit this criteria. Echo took a lunge at Brooklyn's left shoulder but the boy quickly moved right, swinging his arm down and catching Echo's side, but only barely. It hardly drew any blood. Brooklyn ran forward and, to Hesh's surprise, actually _tackled _Echo. It had defiantly caught the boy off guard but he quickly recovered.

Now the two where grappling on the ground, trying to get a good stab at the other. Echo managed to drive his elbow into Brooklyn's face. The boy jerked but still managed to recover quick enough to dodge the next punch. The knives had been knocked away when Brooklyn tackled him but they sure as hell where in reach. Brooklyn was on top of Echo and he sure used it to his advantage, thrusting his fist repeatedly at Echo's face.

Echo had brought his hand up to bloke the blows. He managed to grab one of Brooklyn's fists using it to pull himself forward and head-butt him. Brooklyn was slightly dazed by this, unable to recover quick enough. Echo brought his leg up over Brooklyn's neck, using it to switch positions. Now Brooklyn was the one on his back.

Hesh grabbed a rather large rock he had found. Neither one had noticed his presence. With a sharp swing he drove the rock into the side of Echo's head. The boy let out a surprised yelp and recoiled back, scrambling away from Hesh. The side of his head began to bleed, and it seemed like he could have possibly fractured the skull. He helped Brooklyn to stand and handed him his knife.

"You son of a bitch! I had thought about keeping you alive but forget that now!"

"Just give it up Echo!" Brooklyn yelled back, sounding out of breath. Blood was leaking from his split lip, his chin, and a cut about his eye.

"Why would I do that? The tables have turned." A smile formed on Echo's lips as the building shook violently. Looking over Hesh saw armored vehicles surrounding the building. Fuck. Hundreds of Feds began breaching and circling the building. Brooklyn was dumbstruck, not expecting to be found so quickly and effortlessly.

"We win," Echo smiled. "Just surrender."

"Enough of this!"

Hesh turned and saw War standing by the door. He hadn't even heard her come up. He could see the bright determination and anger in her eyes. Echo however seemed to dismiss this as nothing.

"Come back with me, War. You can fight _with _me." He extended his arm out to her.

War uncrossed her arms and stepped forward. She regarded Hesh and Brooklyn for a moment. The injuries Brooklyn had only seemed to enrage her more.

"Come now War, what are you trying to show the world by fighting us here? There aren't many of you here. It makes no sense," Echo frowned.

War turned back to him. she crossed her arms again and shook her head. "What are we trying to show the world?" She laughed humorlessly and took another step forward. "We're showing the world what true courage is. Even if you wipe our name from the Earth everyone in his city and the next, and the next, will know that everyone here is a true warrior!" Her voice raised dangerously. "Alphas don't quit! Ghosts don't quit! Together we are the ultimate fighting force! A force that none of you could possibly understand! We've conquered everything together! Now we show the world that...We Were Heroes." Her stance changed.

"You want to fight together? So be it!"

War moved so quickly Hesh might have missed it if he blinked. The last thing he saw was War tackling Echo, knocking both of them off the roof.


	24. Chapter 24

**This could quite possibly be the best chapter I've written so far. I am extremely proud of this one. I think you guys will like it very much :) Don't forget to review, let me know what you think!**

For a few seconds, it felt like she was floating. Of course, it was only for a couple seconds. She felt the glass before she heard it shattered. Echo was underneath her so he was the one who took most the force. When they hit, it drove the breath from her lungs. She landed a few feet away from Echo. She struggled to get her breath back, taking is strangled gasps of air. She felt the glass pinching and digging into her back. It felt as if a million tiny needles had broken off into her skin. She struggled to stand up, knowing she had to recover first.

She saw Echo out of the corner of her eye moving as well. She barely managed to flip to her stomach, resting on her hands and knees. She saw the blood pooling on the floor. Some of it hers and some probably Echo's. She reached for her belt but her knife wasn't there. Neither was her gun. She lifted her head slowly, trying to find where her weapons had disappeared to. She saw her knife a few feet away. That being the first weapon in sight she started to crawl towards it.

After getting a few feet she collapsed onto her stomach, her muscles failing to keep her upright. She ignored the renewed stabbing pain in her gut and dragged herself forward. The knife got closer and closer as she pulled herself through the broken glass in the dark. She reached her hand out towards the knife. Her finger tips brushed the blade but before she could grab it a foot smashed down on to her wrist. She cried out as more shards plunged into her arm, drawing more blood.

Echo snatched up the knife quickly and stepped back as War slowly started to rise up to her feet. "I don't want to hurt you War," he said. "But if I need to restrain and disarm you, I will." Echo's face was cut up and his shirt was pretty shredded as well.

"I'll. Never. Join. You." War ground out between her teeth. She barley managed to stand. Her voice sounding raspy as she spoke.

Echo ignored her. "I'll call Rorke and tell him to send a medic to check you-"

War let out a war cry before gathering her strength once more. She lunged at Echo but she made no grab for the knife. She didn't need it. Now was the time to fight dirty. She used her nails to scratch at his eyes, trying to get in position to gouge them out. Echo tried to grab her wrists to retrain her but she didn't allow him to get a good grip. Echo grabbed her head and smashed it into the wall, trying to either knock her out or daze her long enough to get her restrained. However, War simply bounced off the wall and through a sharp right hook to Echo's jaw. There was an audible _snap_ as it dislocated.

Echo stumbled backwards and reached his hand up to cradle his jaw. With one swift move he pushed it back into place with a loud _crack_. He looked up at War, panting slightly, blood dripping from his injuries. War wasn't much better though. She was winded as well. "You always insist on making things difficult," Echo growled. "I'm not playing this little game anymore. You _are_ coming with me. Whether you like it or not."

War bent over and grabbed the biggest piece of glass in reach. It was jagged and sharp. As good as any knife when in the right hands. She clutched it tightly, causing it to cut into her hand. Just another injury to add to the list. No big deal really. Her blood flowed over the glass shard, tainting it an unclear red color. Echo eyed it for a moment before flashing his knife, trying to intimidate War into putting down her makeshift weapon. Too bad War never was easily intimidated, if intimidated at all.

"Do you really want all your friends to die? I can keep them alive if you would all just surrender quietly," Echo said softly to her. As if trying to approach a wounded animal. For the first time since the fall War actually became aware of the gunfire in the background. The Federation must be trying to get into the main area of the warehouse. She had been so focused on listening that she almost didn't realize that Echo had slowly been walking towards her.

She drew the shard closer to her body, threatening to plunge it into him if he came any closer. Her eyes wondered for a moment before falling upon something not too far away. It was a wooden pole, almost what looked like a staff that had a sharpened point. Probably what the old workers used to use to kill rats with. She could have sworn she only glanced at it for a second but Echo had followed her gaze. The longer reach of it would be a tactical advantage.

She moved first, reaching for the weapon while Echo moved to get her away from it. He grabbed her arm put moved back once she swung the makeshift blade at him, narrowly missing his eye. She grabbed ahold of the wooden spear but Echo grabbed it too, trying to rip it away from her. She head-butted him the thrust her elbow into his nose, probably braking it. However, Echo somehow managed to kick out, causing her to slip. She lost her grip and Echo jerked to weapon away. War quickly rose again to attack but not before Echo thrust the staff forward and into her stomach.

She gasped sharply as she felt the sharp wood pierce her skin and rip through muscle. Her breathing quickened as she felt it digging it's way towards her back, almost going straight through her. She clutched the wood and nearly fell to her knees from the pain and shock. She looked down and saw blood pouring from the wound. Echo still had a hold at the end of the staff, glaring at her. He knew he missed all her vital organs, he was just trying to incapacitate her. Nothing like a wooden pole through your body to slow you down. He would take her back to the Federation base to be fixed up and in a few days she'd be on her feet again. She would forgive him and probably even thank him in time.

It might have slowed any other MES down, but War was no ordinary MES. She was a fucking Alpha. She felt determination to win drive deep from her gut. Failure was _not _an option. She was a Walker for God's sake. Her dad was a Ghost. Her brothers where Ghosts. She was breed to win.

She reached her hands forward slightly and grabbed on tightly to the staff. With deadly force she drove it through her completely. She could feel the other end rip through her back. Anyone watching would have thought she was just tying to end it. Kill herself rather than go with the enemy. That however, wasn't the case. The pole moved through her, bringing Echo closer to her. Now he was in reach. Within arms length. She took the glass shard she thankfully still had in her hand and raised it up. She made sure to put all her hatred, anger, and determination into this blow. She drove the glass shard straight through Echo's throat.

The Beta's eyes immediately widened. His hand's choosing to release the staff and grab at his gapping injury. War could see that his eyes where full of confusion, betrayal, and sadness. Blood began to flow from his mouth like a waterfall. War simply straightened up and watched as he fell to his knees. He wasn't dead yet. He was choking on his own blood. If she was feeling merciful she would just simply kill him so he wouldn't have to suffer. But she wasn't, she simply watched him as he struggled to breath.

She snapped off the front of the staff so it was no longer jutting out of her body. She then reached behind her and pulled the rest all the way through her. No point in leaving it in. It would only get in the way. She weakly walked over to Echo and picked up her knife that he had dropped next to him. She spit up a mouthful of blood in the process.

She looked him in the eyes as he finally fell backwards and stopped breathing. His black hair stuck to his head from all the blood and sweat. His empty brown eyes stared at nothing. For some reason, War did slightly feel bad. But only slightly. Echo was finally dead. She had killed him. She won. She was very harshly ripped back to reality however when her stab wound began to throb so badly, it almost forced her to her knees. She gritted her teeth and leaned against the wall for support. Her body screamed in protest but she pushed on. She had a mission to finish.

* * *

"We're gonna die."

"Think positive."

"We're gonna die quickly."

The odds defiantly weren't looking good for them right now. Brooklyn had forced Hesh back down off the roof to meet with the others below. It seemed as if the whole Federation Army was here. They had the higher ground, which helped but not when you barely had any weapons and ammunition. Hesh was crotched behind an abandoned crate while the others where scattered about. He had to say, he was extremely impressed with Talon, who was snatching up sharp items she found and throwing them at people. She had a hell of an arm. She was grabbing glass shards, scrap metal, anything that was somewhat pointed and throwing it at the soldiers. She hit her target too. Every time. It was very effective.

The first wave had breached the building and was trying to make their way up the steps to them only to be gunned back down by Don and Keegan. There had to be at least fifty bodies on the stairs by now. Give or take. There wasn't really anywhere to hide on the ground floor so they would just pop out of hiding and mow down soldiers until they needed to reload. That only worked so well, until you ran out of ammo.

This was only the first wave. There was at least three more and probably more coming. They needed to get out of here. Now. He wasn't sure where War was but Brooklyn had reassured him that she could handle herself and would be fine. "I'm running low!" Connor yelled over to him.

"Me too!" he called back. Fuck he wished they had been more prepared. But this was originally a stealth mission. They weren't prepared for a whole fucking army. He was actually surprised they lasted this long. Talon ran over to him and tossed him a few clips. "Here, I don't need them."

He didn't argue because it was true. She was just throwing and killing men with projectiles. Occasionally knifing one or two that managed to sneak up the steps on the other side.

"I'm out!" Keegan yelled back.

"Fuck! Me too!" Don yelled as well.

"I'm running low too!" Merrick called.

"What are we going to do?" Semper asked.

Hesh cursed as his gun clicked empty as well. He didn't even realize he burnt through that many rounds so quick. "Anyone have anything left?" He asked.

"I have one shot left," Brooklyn said.

Hesh looked at everyone around him. They'd have to start fighting with their hands now once the men came upstairs. Then they could take some of their weapons at least...maybe. "Make it count." You could miss any shot you wanted but if you missed the last round that you had, it made you look pretty bad.

Brooklyn lined up a shot with a Captain he had spotted. "You can die for your country," he muttered. "But I'm going to live for mine." Brooklyn squeezed the trigger and shot the man dead. Suddenly the guy next to him dropped. And then two more. Five Fed's coming up the step's where gunned down. An explosion on the left killed seven more. Before anyone knew what was happening the whole first wave of men where dead.

"Holly shit," Connor muttered in shock. "Was that you?" He asked, looking at Brooklyn. "That was one hell of a shot!"

Brooklyn looked confused. "That wasn't me..."

"Am I tardy for the party?"

Hesh looked down and saw a young man walk in with a gun slung over his shoulder. For a second Hesh thought it was Echo because of the black hair but the kid was a bit older than Echo and slightly taller. He pulled down a cameo bandana he had over his face revealing a smile.

"Smithey you son of bitch! What are you doing here?" Talon said with a huge grin, excited to see whoever the newcomer was. Hesh assumed he was another Alpha.

"War called me up, said you guys needed some help. Didn't think you where getting your asses kicked this bad or else I'd have came quicker." He came up the steps. Up close he looked like a modern day Rambo with all the ammunition and guns hooked up to him.

"Glad you came when you did, we're out of ammo," Don said.

'Smithey' gave a slight nod. "I figured you kids where in need of some good weapons and some ammunition. Good thing I'm always prepared. I have a jet dropping an ammunition crate on this position in," he glanced down at his watch. "Two minutes." In doing so Hesh realized Smithey was missing his pinky on his left hand. It sparked Hesh's curiosity. He wanted to know how that happened.

"Good thing too," Connor said, pointing towards the doors, "because where about to start round two."

**And there you have it! Echo is finally dead! I would like to thank SweetBrownie who once again developed another character for me, Smithey. I am so grateful she helps me with characters because I lack creativity from time to time and I always have her to bail me out. So for that I thank you! Go check out her profile because she is a fantastic writer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**They guys! I might be updating a little slower now. I broke my wrist so my typing is going to be slower. I apologize for that. It's a lot worse than I originally thought but I will still update as much as I can :) And if your wondering how I broke it...I fell. in volleyball. I clearly have expect skills. I think there is going to be two chapters left. Possibly three. Then I start my new story :)**

Her breathing was labored as she half walked half dragged herself down the long halls. She had managed to stay undetected thus far. Her wound was really slowing her down. It hurt like a bitch now that her adrenalin wore off. She was sneaking out back, away from the fighting. She hated the idea but she had to get back to the base. The only problem she had yet to work out was the fact she would need to fly a helicopter to get back there. She couldn't fly a helicopter. The only one among them that could was Hesh but she couldn't risk being seen by the Federation so she couldn't get him.

She slipped out the back and was extremely relieved to see that not too far away there where vehicles parked in a large parking lot. Among them where a few helicopters. Well look at that, God was looking out for her after all.

She was limping slightly from the pain. Her left arm covered her wound while her right clutched the knife. She never did manage to find her damn .45 caliber, which really pissed her off. Loose brown hairs hung in her face, sticking there because of the blood. She saw some Federation soldiers, probably the pilots. They where fueling up the helicopters. War decided it would be best to wait until they finished before trying to commandeer it. She really didn't want to run out of fuel or anything.

She moved off towards some brush to avoid being seen. 'Brush' may not be the best term for it. It was really just a handful of trees and some bushes. Good enough for now but maybe not in the long run. She lowered herself slowly to the ground, clamping down her jaw to avoid crying out. She really didn't have anything to wrap it in but her shirt. Except the problem there was it was covered in blood.

"This'll work better."

She jumped at the voice, jostling her injury further. She caught herself before she screamed out, biting into her hand. Once the pain subsided she straightened up a bit, just in time to catch the gauze that was thrown at her face. "Jesus, we really need to get you a fucking bell or something."

Rose said nothing choosing to simply sit down a crossed from War. She leaned up against the tree and watched her as she wrapped herself up. She couldn't say she was surprised to see Rose. She had called her after all. She just would have thought she'd be back with the others. The long stare from Rose's intense brown eyes made War slightly uncomfortable.

"You going to help or just sit there?"

Rose said nothing at first so War figured she was just going to ignore her but Rose did come over and start helping. The gauze was almost instantly soaked red. The Latino women gave a wolfish whistle. "You really tore yourself up, huh?"

"Shouldn't you be with Smithey?"

Rose shrugged. "He told me to come find you. Keep an eye on you."

War raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Did you see me with Echo?"

"I arrived when you killed him."

"Damn, you where following me that long and I didn't notice you?"

The only indication Rose gave that she had heard was a soft snort. War knew not to push her luck with Rose. The lady hardly ever talked. She felt privileged that she had said even this much to her. She was always the strong silent type, but War still considered her a friend. Hell she liked having Rose around. She didn't ramble non-stop like Connor.

"Smithey didn't tell you to follow me did he." It was a statement. Not a question. Rose glanced over at her but didn't answer her. War took that as a yes. Rose didn't want to be around all those people. Wasn't her thing. She'd rather just follow her.

War smiled. "I like you too."

Rose looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say I liked you."

"You didn't have too," War said finishing up with the gauze. She handed it back to Rose who silently slipped it back into her bag.

"We aren't friends."

War smirked. "Yes we are."

"I don't have friends."

War slowly stood, cringing as she did so. "Yes, you do. You just don't want them."

Rose helped steady War as she stood. She looked over at the helicopters. "You going over there?" War nodded. Rose watched the men walk about. "I'll clear them for you." Before War could answer Rose silently slipped into the shadow. War respected Rose for her stealthy abilities. She could sneak up on anyone. She wasn't even trying right now. All she did was walk over to them. One walked around to inspect the other side so she took the advantage and killed the man with the knife she always kept with her. She muffled the man's screams and dragged him out of the lit parking lot. She did the same with the other.

War limped out of the cover and headed towards the helicopters. She stared at it almost dreadful. She had no clue how to find this thing. This was going to suck. Really suck. Once she approached the thing she glanced at Rose. "You don't know how to fly a helicopter do you?" Rose shook her head no. War sighed.

"I figured."

Rose snorted with amusement before patting War on the shoulder. "Good luck," she said before walking away. War turned and watched her silently slip away. She turned back to the helicopter and sighed.

"Fuck..."

* * *

"Cover the left side!" Smithey shouted.

Bullets whizzed buy Hesh's head, nearly hitting. The second wave had a lot more guys. Thank God the ammo crate was dropped close to them. These jets had some damn good aim. Brooklyn was crouched behind the crate next to him, covering him. Keegan and Don still managed the stairs while Merrick and Talon covered the others. Semper and Connor both did ammo runs and provided cover fire.

"Son of a bitch!"

Hesh looked over in time to see Brooklyn fall backwards clutching his arm. Hesh lowered his weapon and pulled Brooklyn back over to cover, out of the line of fire. "Are you ok?"

Brooklyn nodded. "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

Smithey unloaded his automatic and took out a line of men. Talon and Merrick cleared the stairs while Connor chucked a grenade over, taking out five more men. It wasn't long before they finally destroyed the second wave. They had a little time to rest before the third wave came in. Everyone was breathing hard and checking their gear.

"Hold cover!" Merrick shouted. He readied his rifle aiming at two figures that where walking into the room.

"Hold up, Merrick," Smithey said. He looked over from his cover to get a closer look at the two coming in.

"Is there room for one more?" A female voice called.

Brooklyn looked up suddenly when he heard the voice. He knew that phrase. He knew that voice. It had been so long since he'd heard it. He went to stand but Hesh pulled him down, still trying to patch his arm. Brooklyn jerked away and stood up. He peered down at the figure. "I know that girl," he whispered.

"Sienna?" He called down.

The girl stepped out more into the light, almost directly under the platform they where on. Hesh once again assumed it was yet another Alpha. Although she was younger than the last three that showed up. Hell she was only Connor's age at least. He was surprised that her hair wasn't pulled back though. She just allowed it to flow for now. Her hair was sort of like Semper's. A creamy light brown that went with her blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?! Get up here!" Brooklyn said excitedly. She hustled up the steps along with another male who Hesh hadn't heard from yet. Sienna was wearing only jeans and a light blue tank top. Where the hell did this kid come from? Maybe it was a show of rebellion by wearing what she wanted. Or maybe she had been undercover at the time? He wasn't sure but it didn't look very comfortable.

When she came up however she seemed rather disappointed as she scanned the faces. "Where's War?"

The boy came up next to her and Hesh finally got a good look at him. The first thing he noticed was the big toothy smile that just screamed trouble. He seemed pretty relaxed considering the situation they where in. He was wearing a black jacket that was unzipped with a white T-shirt under it. He did wear his baggy cameo pants though. His dark brown hair was somewhat greased back and now he was almost sure the two had previously been on a mission.

Talon gave a sharp laugh. "The hell where you two doing before this? Your both looking sharp"

The boy's grin widened. "What are you talking about Talon? I always look this good!" He struck a pose as if he was a model.

"Lake," Sienna hushed the boy. "Where's War?" Her voice came out more frantic this time. She looked a Brooklyn with concerned blue eyes.

"Well...We don't know where she is...to be honest."

"She's in a helicopter on her way back."

Hesh nearly jumped backwards when he heard the voice behind him. He whipped around to see a Latino female right behind him. Thankfully he wasn't the only one who had jumped. Everyone had been startled. Even the ones looking in the direction she came from hadn't seen her coming.

"Hey you know a warning would be fucking great!" Connor muttered.

"War flying a helicopter?" Lake turned to Sienna. "Well, now we know for sure she's dead."

Sienna didn't find the joke very funny. She punched him sharply and shook her head. Although, Hesh could see she was very sad.

Brooklyn had a sad look on his face. "Don't worry Sienna, I'm sure she's fine."

"Not if she's taking on Derek alone," Don intervened.

"We all know War's a badass. She'll hold her own," Connor cut in.

"Well...not exactly..."

Everyone stopped and looked at Rose who didn't make direct eye contact with anyone in particular. Hesh took a step forward but stopped when he noticed her hand rest on her blade. "What do you mean?"

Rose started to leisurely pace around everyone. "She got hurt when she was fighting Echo. I helped her wrap it but I don't think it will do much good."

"That son of a bitch!" Hesh cursed. Why would Echo hurt War? That was the last person he'd expect him to hurt. Maybe Rose just meant when she had fallen through the glass. There was no way to tell.

"We have to go help her!" Semper said.

"Yeah lets just take a helicopter, Hesh can fly," Connor said.

"You might want to turn around," Rose said pointing behind them. They all turned to see the final wave coming in.

"Fuck..."

**Next Chapter things get more personal...That's right! We go back to Logan, Elias, and Derek. How's this going to go down? How are War's flying going to be? Bad? Most likely. A couple of people won't be getting out of this alive O.O **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys :) Sorry if the chapters seem shorter, it's just really hard to type right now. But that's no excuse. I stayed up late so I'd have this chapter ready for you guys today. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm trying not to become sloppy with my writing.**

"I said knock it off!"

Logan's head snapped to the side due to the harsh hit to the face. He spit up some blood and then turned and spit at Derek. The man grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back. He placed a sharp blade to Logan's neck. All the while Elias was yelling at Derek not to touch his son.

"I'll still cut your throat open boy! Don't think you get special treatment just because Rorke wants you."

He released him and shoved his head ruffly to the side. He had half a mind to hog tie Logan to keep the damn kid from trying to brake free from the rope. He wasn't being as cooperative as Elias, but he figured the old man was just doing it for his son.

"You'll never get away with this!" Logan spat.

Derek turned and raised an eyebrow. "That so?" He grabbed an empty chair and dragged it over in front of Logan. He sat in it backwards and leaned forward onto the back. "And why would that be?"

"Logan!" His father hissed.

Logan didn't listen to his father. "Because my little sister will kick your ass! And my brother! Then me once I get out of this!"

Derek chuckled slightly. He took out a pocket knife and pretended to study it for a moment. "You want out of those restraints I take it? How about something to keep you busy till your sister gets here?" Without warning he drove the blade deep into Logan's thigh, all the way to the hilt. Logan immediately threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Derek stood up and moved the chair away, Elias cursing him. "You manage to get that and you'll be free. A nice little project to keep you busy."

Derek walked back over to the comm station choosing to ignore Elias's threats for now. He'd kill him later. Right in front of his bitch of a daughter. The alarms suddenly began to blare, signaling an incoming, unidentified aircraft. Good thing he rewired all alarms to only sound in this room. Not soon after the whole base was shaken as a very audible crash sounded throughout the halls. Derek crossed his arms. "Why do I get the feeling your sister has just arrived?"

Sure enough when he checked the security feed a large Federation helicopter had crashed in the court yard. So much for being subtle. The whole base probably heard that. Speaking of...he couldn't see any MES anywhere on the monitors. No matter.

The helicopter had landed not too far from the area the command center was. So it surprised him that War hadn't gotten their as quick as she did. He pulled out his knife and sidearm, anticipating her arrival. Sure enough the metal door was kicked open but he noted it was a sloppy breach...and now he knew why.

War looked pale when she entered. Her breathing was slightly off. The green color to her eyes slightly dull. He saw the white bandage wrapped around her almost immediately. He smiled when he noticed that it also had been drenched in blood. War was slowly bleeding out.

"Beautiful flying, you actually kept the helicopter in one piece." He saw she was having a hard time standing.

"Well fuck you. Your the one that made me have to fly that damn death trap here. Maybe you should have fucking programmed me with that ability," she snapped. Slightly slurred, he noted.

He smirked. "Hurt yourself?" He patted his chest mockingly.

War narrowed her eyes. "I still have the strength to kill you."

Derek chuckled. "I guess you aren't as immortal as you once thought?"

War snorted. "I'm as immortal as they come. I might as well be a fucking Spartan. I was sure as hell trained like one."

Derek noticed that she only had two knives. She didn't have a gun. She must had lost it or something of the sort. He lowered his knife and leveled the pistol with her head. In retaliation she raised one of her knives. Derek laughed at this. "Didn't they ever tell you to never bring a knife to a gun fight?"

There was a soft _Psht_ as the blade of the knife propelled forward sharply from its handle and actually pierced through the gun. Derek jumped and dropped the now useless weapon onto the floor. The knife had gone straight through the barrel. He glared up at War who simply smiled. "Yeah, they did actually. That's why a CO2 propelled knife always wins." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Derek shook his head. "No matter, let me show you how I became the leader of you MES." He brought the knife up defensively. Now it was a knife fight and Derek defiantly had the upper hand. War was injured and a lot more sluggish then she was letting on.

She lunged forward and swung but it was slow and Derek easily dodged it. He brought his blade up quicker and cut the top of War's hand before she could pull away.

"War!" Elias called. "You need to relax and focus!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I'll be sure to try that out sometime," War growled.

"Come now War, you didn't think I became in charge of the MES for nothing do you?" Derek mocked. He had been trained to handle them when he first arrived here. Maybe not the Alphas in particular but he was trained exceptionally well in shooting and hand to hand combat.

"Actually, I figured you slept your way up," War retorted.

Derek ignored the comment and stretched his arms out in an open gesture. "Show me what you got...Alpha." He spat out that last word.

War twirled the knife. "Let me show you how it's done. You've used me. And abused me. But you'll never destroy me."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"Talon! Toss me a shard of glass!" Sienna yelled over the sound of the gunfire.

"Can't you see I'm busy!?" She yelled back, snapping a Federation soldier's neck.

Lake ran by and dumped a handful of glass into her hand. "There you go girl!" He ran over to assist Merrick and Talon on the left side.

Sienna took the shards of glass and, like Talon, began throwing the projectiles. In a matter of seconds she sent several shards into several different soldiers' necks. "Nice hit!" Talon called over.

They where doing very well for a handful of soldiers. Smithey was barking orders and gunning down dozens of soldiers at a time. Semper and Connor did the same, providing cover fire. Lake had managed to drag up more creates so they had more cover. The kid was extremely fast. Hesh could honestly say the kid was literally dodging bullets. That's how fast he moved. Talon and Sienna just threw knives, glass, and metal, which also proved affective. Rose had pretty much disappeared. Hesh hadn't seen her since the fighting begun. Actually, Keegan was MIA too.

Brooklyn was still fighting alongside Hesh. He helped him reload and warned him of oncoming dangers. "Where did Rose and Keegan go!?" He shouted over the bullets.

Brooklyn looked confused as he glanced around. "I don't know!"

"We have to help War!"

Brooklyn nodded. "We will! We just need a ride out of here first!"

Hesh shook his head. "We don't have time for this!" He turned and opened his comm link. "Keegan! Where are you?"

There was a crackle of static but no reply. He was beginning to grow frustrated with the whole situation. Everything was going to hell. They needed to move!

"Somebody order a helicopter?"

The glass above them shattered as a rope was thrown down to the platform they where on. Everyone shielded their eyes before looking up to see Rose leaning out of the helicopter. Hesh assumed Keegan was flying. That's where the two had gone.

"Sneaky bitches got us a ride home!" Talon smiled.

"Oorah!" Don grinned.

"Everybody pop smoke!" Smithey yelled.

Hesh, Merrick, Brooklyn, Don, Lake, and Connor popped all the smoke they had with them. Almost immediately the room filled up with smoke. Stray bullets shot a crossed the room but they didn't come close to hitting them. Hesh waited at the bottom of the rope for everyone to get up.

He gasped sharply when he suddenly felt something wrap around his neck. He was pulled into the chest of a Federation soldier a knife pressing into his throat. He thrashed, trying to jerk out of the man's grip as he was pulled away from the helicopter. He began to choke as he fought for air.

A sharp whistle grabbed both men's attention. Hesh looked up only to see a foreign object fly through the air and strike the man's eye, penetrating deep into his head. The man released him and dropped lifelessly to the floor. Hesh leaned over and coughed harshly. A hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back to the rope. He looked up to see Sienna's face. "Come on!" He climbed up with Sienna not far behind.

Once they where on board Keegan took off. Everyone on board let out a sigh of relief. "Nice stealth Rose," Talon panted out. Hesh smiled when Keegan very audibly cleared his throat. "You too Keegan!" She called back quickly.

Smithey stood up as his comm went off. "The hell?" Who would be calling him now? Everyone he kept in touch with was here in the helicopter. Hesh looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Smithey shrugged at him before answering it. "Who is this?"

_"It's Segan."_

"Segan? What's up?"

_"I need you guys here now."_

* * *

War dropped to one knee, panting hard. Blood seeped from the wound in her gut onto the floor. She shook slightly."Oh how the mighty have fallen," Derek sneered. Although War had been able to get some good hits, it wasn't enough. She felt extremely tired and cold. She wouldn't give up though. She stood back up again, readying herself.

"You just don't quit do you?"

War didn't answer. She glanced over at Logan and her father who where still tied up. Logan was struggling fiercely, trying to get free. She could see he was getting close. Her father was looking at her, trying to encourage her. She didn't realize who bad she looked. She had gotten very pale from loosing so much blood. The stab wound from Echo was still bleeding a fair amount, she had broken a few ribs from the helicopter crash, and now she was littered with cuts and gashes from Derek.

The alarms started blaring again. Another helicopter? Probably Hesh and the others. Thank God. She was trying to stall but it was proving to be more and more difficult for her to do so. Derek sighed as he looked at the monitor.

"Today isn't your day is it?" War smiled. Derek glanced over at Logan and began to make his way over to him. He was tired of this stupid game. He'd be damned if he let himself get put to death because of War ruining his plans. War growled. "Don't touch him!"

She knew she was better off not charging him. She couldn't move fast, but she didn't want him to take her brother until Segan got everything ready. She didn't even know if Segan _could_ get everything in place. She had mostly just been stalling. She knew she couldn't take Derek alone. She wasn't stupid. Especially in her current condition. The odds where against her.

She grabbed his arm and twisted but he drove his elbow into her face, knocking her back. He swung his fist at her but she managed to dodge it, using his displaced momentum to grab his arm and force it behind his back. However, Derek still had his knife in his other hand. He kicked backwards, knocking War away. He turned and swung his arm at the same time. Only this time...War didn't move quick enough.

The blade caught the skin on her throat, tearing it open and splattering her blood onto the wall behind her. Logan could see the gaping gash in her neck. It was at least an inch deep and it dragged a crossed her whole throat. Blood spurted from it. She dropped lifelessly to her knees. Her right hand dropped her blade, coming up to access the fatal blow. Her fingers brushing into the cut. Both hands came to her throat, her eyes wide. Blood was flowing everywhere. Derek kicked her over onto her side before walking over to Logan. Logan hadn't even realized he had been screaming, or crying. His father had been shocked into silence.

Her eyes where open, but she couldn't see. She could feel her heart beating in her neck. Her rapid heart beat just made the blood pour out faster. She could taste it in her mouth, feel it in her hands. She heard Logan screaming but it was quickly fading. Maybe Segan would reach him in time and he'd be safe. **_Thump Thump Thump Thump...Thump Thump Thump...Thump Thump...Thump_ **Was her heartbeat getting slower? It sure felt like it...

Derek cut Logan free and he dropped weakly to his knees before he was harshly pulled up. Tears stained his face. "We don't have time for this. Move." Logan didn't fight him. He turned back and looked at his sister as he was dragged out. Her back was towards him, but he saw the pool of blood. He could still hear her choking, gasping for air but only getting blood. She sounded almost like she was drowning. Then...she was silent.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the final chapter (not counting the epilogue) so it may be shorter then my other chapters. For those of you wondering what the name of the next story in this series will be, it's going to be called _We're Still_ _Here_**. **So make sure you look for it once I finish this story :) **

Logan couldn't hold back the tears that silently slid down his cheeks. Derek kept a tight grip on his arms that were still tied behind his back. He didn't struggle. There was no point. He had just watched his sister die. He couldn't save her. Had he been faster, stronger, _anything, something! _Then maybe she would be alright...Maybe she would have been better off as a Federation prisoner-_No. _He knew War would never want that.

He had been praying to see an MES soldier wondering the halls but there had been none. There wasn't a single MES in sight. Where had they all gone? He hadn't heard or seen any since Hesh than the others had left. Something wasn't right. He kept his head down, not wanting to look at anything. Derek had been muttering to himself but Logan choose to ignore him.

"What are you going to do with me?" He finally asked. Derek let out a cruel laugh that made Logan cringe. He was shoved forward sharply. At first he thought Derek was going to ignore his stupid ass question, but after a few moments he got an answer.

"I'm going to hand you over to Rorke." It was a simple answer.

"What's he going to say when he finds out you-" Logan squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not being about to speak the words. They felt so heavy on his tongue that he thought he might choke. Derek only let out a sigh. "You ask too many questions Logan."

Logan remained silent, allowing Derek to simply ramble on to himself. It sounded like he was debating where to take Logan and how to get him off base. At the point he just wanted to die. It was a brother's job to protect his sister and he failed her. _She _died protecting _him._ Her last words echoed in his head. _Don't touch him!_

What was he going to tell Hesh? He would want to know if she suffered. How was he supposed to tell his big brother their little sister choked to death on her own blood? What a terrible way to die. And yet it wasn't uncommon for a soldier to die that way. She had died with her boots on at least.

"Well Logan, it looks like we'll be taking a helicopter from the air field."

Great...he felt dread wash over him as they approached the landing area where all the aircrafts where kept and taken care of. He remembered when War and himself had been rescued by Rorke. When they stepped off the helicopter he found out that Connor had knocked out Merrick in order to come rescue them. A small smile tugged at his lips. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes. He remember when his father and the others first told them War was their sister. How he cried with Hesh and War. He remember the day he first saw War, kicking down a door and punching some poor man. They reached the airfield but when they walked outside, Logan couldn't help but gasp...

There where well over a hundred guns pointed directly at them. Every MES on the entire base was spread out around the airfield holding a weapon. Alphas, Betas, Deltas, Gammas, Omegas, every single on of them. All shapes and sizes. He even spotted Hesh and the others. Standing at the front of the assault was Segan.

"Derek, by the order of the United States of America you are hereby under arrest for committing high treason. Drop your weapon and put your hands up or we _will _ use deadly force," Segan said.

Derek snarled an turned only to see a dozen more MES standing guard at the entrance they just came from. They where surrounded. Logan made eye contact with Hesh who gave him a reassuring smile. Logan felt his frown deepen and tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more.

All the MES had banned together. All of there faces burned with hatred as they looked on at the man who betrayed them. They all where armed to the teeth, they probably wanted him to resist so they could kill him.

"This is your last warning!" Segan barked.

He felt Derek release him slowly and step away. Immediately the MES behind them moved in and grabbed Logan, moving him away from Derek while several others restrained the man. Finally free of the man Logan collapsed to his knees. The two MES who had moved him away where asking if he where ok. He heard his brother screaming his name.

Logan looked up at Hesh with sad green eyes. Hesh immediately knelt down in front of him. "Logan? What's wrong? Where's War and dad?" Logan shook his had, unable to answer. He choked on his sobs. "I'm sorry Hesh...I'm so sorry," was all he could choke out. Hesh's eyes widened as he stood up. "Secure the area!" He ran inside to look for the two, Logan still sobbing behind him. He didn't realize the other Alphas had followed him inside, spreading out to find the two unaccounted soldiers. Fear took over his body as all the possibilities of what could have happened ran through his mind.

"Hesh!" he hear Talon call his name. "The command room!"

He followed her quickly through the winding halls to the room. Upon entering, he nearly collapsed. His father was kneeling next to his motionless sister. Blood was dripping down the back wall and had pooled onto the floor. "Oh my God..." They quickly ran over to her.

"She isn't responding!" Talon paniced when she got no pulse. Elias sat back on his feet and slowly shook his head. She had no pulse and she wasn't breathing. "Oh man she looks bad!" Connor said. Hesh could see that her throat was slit and she had a gapping wound in her stomach area.

"She can't be dead..." Semper whispered.

Segan shook his head. "Oh War, she was supposed to stall while I assembled all the MES..."

"Move," Smithey said kneeling next to War. "Sienna, go get Warren, now!" He barked. She nodded and went to go get the man.

"CPR won't work if she's lost too much blood," Brooklyn pointed out.

"That's not what I'm doing. Brooklyn set up the monitor so we can see her vitals."

"She _has _no vitals," Talon growled.

"Alphas are programed with a setting that, when severally injured, slows their hearts down to almost a stop so they wont bleed out."

Hesh perked at the sound of this. There was still hope? His baby sister still could be alive. They could save her...maybe-_no! _They would!

"I got them up!"

Smithey and Brooklyn both examined the screen. Hesh stayed next to War, holding he hand. He needed her to wake up. He needed her to be ok. His father put a hand on his shoulder and gave Hesh a grim look, shaking his head. Hesh saw the other alphas taking a knee. It was a sign of respect among the MES to get down on one knee with both hands resting on their raised knee. He looked up hopefully to Brooklyn and Smithey, but they weren't pleased with what they saw.

Brooklyn shook his head. "Oh no...

Smithey slammed his fist down. "Son of a bitch..."

For the first time in years...Hesh cried.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The epilogue will be posted soon and then on with my next story! It was a lot of fun writing this. I hope all of you enjoyed this as much as I did :) Make sure you watch for _We're Still Here _after this. Until next time, just remember that We Were Heroes ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**EPLILOGE:**

"So...this is it then huh?"

Hesh smiled and pulled Semper into a hug. The young girl squeezed tightly and buried her face into his chest. The Ghosts had no reason to stay and where to pack up and head back to base. Hesh didn't want to leave. The Alphas didn't want them to leave. All the older Alphas had gone back to there bases leaving Semper and the others alone again.

"We'll see you again soon." Hesh didn't even know if he was telling the truth or not.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Connor joked. Hesh knew he was kidding but he grabbed the boy anyway and pulled him into a headlock. Brooklyn was watching with a big smile. Hesh caught his eyes and released Connor. He held out his arms to Brooklyn. "Come on now, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes but also gave Hesh a hug. The two had grown close on the battlefield. Working closely with one another. He remembered when they first met how Brooklyn had helped him save War and Logan. The older boy had showed true courage and bravery. He was a hell of a leader. He stepped back and looked at the three.

"Where's-?"

"Command center," Brooklyn said with a sigh. Hesh nodded in understanding. He went back inside the base for the last time. He intentionally walked slow, trying to prolong the experience. He was going to miss this place. He truly was. He walked into the room that mere days ago had been soaked in blood. A lone figure stood with their arms crossed at the viewing table. He walked over and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

War smiled and shook her head. "I was gonna come out."

Hesh huffed. "Before or after we left?"

War shrugged. "I ain't good at this good bye stuff."

"It's not good bye, just a long 'I'll see you later.'"

War smiled and pulled him into a hug, mindful of her bandages. Hesh brushed his finger tips over the bandage over her throat. "You feeling better?"

War snorted. "Takes more than that to kill me." It was the first time they'd talked about the incident over the past couple of days.

"Your heart stopped War..."

"From what I heard that's what saved my life," she said.

"I thought I'd lost you again."

She had no way to respond to that. She had been told that her heart stopped to retain blood so she wouldn't bleed out. Her body had basically shut off to keep her alive. On most occasions this didn't work when major arteries where bleeding but in War's case it had done the trick. She had been in the infirmary for a few days, until she woke up that is. When she woke up she had stormed out, throwing machines and what not at whoever was close.

Hesh looked into War's eyes, the ones that so perfectly matched Logan's. He ran a hand through her hair feeling a frown tug at his lips. He pulled her into a another hug. "I'm gonna miss you," he said.

War nodded. "Me too."

"Hey, we need to get going," Merrick said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Hesh sighed and nodded. He followed Merrick out, tugging War along with him. She followed without protest. He could see everyone was ready to leave. Semper, Conor, and Brooklyn saying their final good byes. Elias went up and hugged War tightly. "We'll see you again soon," he whispered.

Logan hadn't seen War since the incident. He had been too scared to see her. Hesh expressed to him how stupid that was for him to do that. Logan looked at his feet before he carefully hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Elias?" Warren approached them slowly with a smile on his face. He stepped forward and shook Elias's hand. Elias smiled and returned the gesture. Warren was now in charge of the MES due to Derek's arrest. Hesh trusted Warren a lot more and was glad the man had been promoted.

"I have a little proposition for you Ghosts."

Elias raised an eyebrow. "Let's hear it."

"Well since I'm in charge of the MES I decide where they go," he began carefully. Logan still had an arm wrapped around War keeping her at his side.

"After all the legal business I'm afraid you Ghosts are in a risky situation. You've been associated with the MES, making you bigger targets."

"The Ghosts have always been major targets, sir," Merrick said. Warren nodded his agreement. "Yes, that's true. But maybe you'd feel safer if I stationed some MES with you, perhaps a couple Alphas?" He winked over at the four Alphas standing next to him.

"You mean it?" Hesh asked astonished. It sounded like a cruel joke.

"We're obligated to provide protection to units we're endangered by having contact with the MES," Warren smiled. "If you'd like sir I can have these Alphas stationed with you at your base."

Elias smiled and looked at the four of them. "If they want to of course." That was a stupid question. They could work together now. They wouldn't have to leave them behind! Logan pulled War into a hug.

"So we can go to?!" Semper said excitedly.

Warren nodded. "I just need to fill out some paperwork and you'll be on the way."

War smiled. "Damn, guess your stuck with us then huh?"

Hesh walked over and pulled both Logan and War into a hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Pft, and you guys thought I'd kill War ;) She's one of my favorite characters! I had a lot of you going though xD I am now currently working on my next story. I wont let out any spoilers of course. You'll just have to wait and see when it comes out. I really hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
